Terror of the TriDragon Key
by Harley McCoy
Summary: When an artifact turns Mack, Will, and Ronny evil, it is up to Rose, Dax, and Tyzonn to save them, and the world without getting destroyed.Will they be able to save their team by themselves, or will they need help? And will it come in enough time?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a clue turns Ronny, Will, and Mack evil, Rose, Dax, and Tyzonn must stop them. Can they do it without destroying their friends or getting destroyed themselves? Or will they need help.

**A/N:** This will basically replace the "Nothing to lose" episode and leave off in sync for the last episode. And thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. I really appreciated it. Hope you enjoy this one just as much, or more.

Disclaimer: I don't anything, it all belong to Power Rangers or Super Sentai.

Terror of the Tri-Dragon Key

Chapter 1: Pre-battle Thoughts

"This is sad."

"No, it's pathetic." Corrected Will of Ronny's last comment.

"Actually, I find it hilarious. Hilarious that they think they can beat us." Mack jested. Ronny and Will sharing in his laughter. Rose made two fists, trying not to let Ronny, Will, or Mack's comments get to her.

"Guys! Listen to me! You're under a spell . . . or something! You're on the wrong side!" Rose pleaded, trying to prevent tears from cascading down her cheeks, but failing at it miserably. Lucky for her, she was in her ranger suit, so no one could see her tears.

"No, you're the ones on the wrong side." Will said pointing down at the three from the cliff him, Mack, and Ronny stood.

"Come on, we're your friends." Dax reminded them.

"Leave it to Dax to be out of the loop. We're not your friends – never were. If anything, we're your new found enemies." Ronny remarked. _'No! This is all my fault. Everything! If I only tried harder – been better. None of this would be happening. I failed . . . I failed everyone.' _Rose could feel herself breaking down, loosing control of the situation, and more importantly of herself.

"Enough talking." Will declared.

"Tag! You're it!" Ronny announced.

"Watch out Rose!" Tyzonn cried out as he dove to protect her from the on coming attack. Rose was knocked out of her thoughts as she and Tyzonn collided with the ground hard. Rose looked over at Dax, who was only a few meters away lying on his back. She could see Dax sway a little, clutching his side. Rose could hear the sound of footsteps growing louder, obviously coming closer. Slowly, she began to make out three figures, greatly distorted by the cloud of dirt encompassing the area around them. _'Great. Here they come.'_

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not According to Plan

"Want more?" Will asked, watching his former teammates squirm in pain. The black ranger marveled at his handy work. The shock wave that was released from his drive hammer as it hit the ground did impressive damage to all three rangers. Rose felt Tyzonn's arm release from around her, as he started to get up. The trio slowly stood and gathered in a line.

"I'll take Ronny. Dax, you take Will. And Tyzonn that leaves you with-"

"Mack." Tyzonn finished for Rose. Rose nodded in response.

"Makes sense." Dax said, not actually knowing how. The pink, blue, and silver rangers positioned themselves to face their counterparts. They slowly got in a fighting stance.

"All we have to do is subdue them. Then we can bring them back to the Command Center and find a way to revert them back to good." Tyzonn informed.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be harder than it sounds?" Dax commented.

"Because it is." Rose quickly responded.

"Get'em." Mack ordered the other two. Before Tyzonn could even attempt to deflect any visible attack, he was swept off his feet. He got up immediately, but was just as quickly on the ground again. He searched desperately for the source of the attacks, but couldn't see who it was until it hit him, both metaphorically and physically speaking. '_Ronny. Damn super speed.' _Tyzonn thought as he pushed himself up off the ground, leery of her next attack. Dax wasn't having it any better. Avoiding Will's drive hammer was proving more of a challenge than he thought.

Using process of elimination, Rose deducted who her personal opponent was _'Mack!'_ Panic consumed her thoughts, as she saw him racing towards her. Seeing the incoming punch, Rose turned invisible and dodged it. _'This isn't how it was suppose to be.'_ She thought, frustrated at another strategy gone awry. Flashbacks of the past three days came flooding back to her.

'_I remember three days ago. When we first discovered the __**stupid**__ thing__existed . . .'_

End Chapter 2

**A/N**: I hope you liked the second chapter, since this is my first multi-chapter story. Please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated and awesome motivation for me to continue. Oh, and sorry they're so short, the next couple of chapters should be longer, and more intense. Happy holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Have fun reading; it's definitely longer as promised. Please leave a review, let me know what you think so far.

Chapter 3: The Stupid Thing

'_I remember the morning I found out what the symbol meant on the Egyptian tomb. Mr. Hartford and I thought we exhausted all are options. Luckily for us an old friend of Mr. Hartford's found a book of information on the key and sent it to us. Most of it was in Arabic, but I was able to decipher it. I should have done a more thorough job; maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if I had. After finding its present location – Japan, and the confirmation that it was indeed the instrument necessary to obtaining the next clue I stopped. I'm such an Idiot.'_ thought Rose. "Come on, stop being a coward and show yourself. Fight me!" Mack instigated, he was sick and tired of punching the air. Rose had the advantage for the moment.

Dax had done several back-handsprings in order to give him some distance from Will. Just enough for him to catch his breathe. Will took it as an opportunity to use his abilities to help Mack. Concentrating, he listened for the scuffle of feet on the dry dirt ground. To confirm what he thought, he used his super sight to see the fresh prints leading to where Rose had just stopped behind Mack. "Mack behind you!" Will called. Mack quickly spun around and connected his fist with her stomach. Rose yelled in pain, clutching her sides, bent over in agony. Mack followed up by tripping her. She hit the ground painfully to say the least, as Mack stood over her.

"Drive Lance." He beckoned. Dax could see the immediate danger Rose was in, but unfortunately couldn't help.

"Rose!" Dax yelled, as if words could save her. Will came rushing in, Dax ducked in the knick of time, causing Will to miss and smash a small boulder to pieces. The shards inevitably hitting Dax, who was desperately trying to shield himself. Tyzonn slashed the air and released a crescent of energy at Mack. The red ranger tumbled to the ground, as Rose got to her feet.

"I wouldn't be so concerned with what's going on over there." Ronny said, as she hit Tyzonn in the back of the head with one of her drive claws. The silver ranger stumbled forward a few feet. Ronny came to his side and with the other drive claw and hit Tyzonn in the gut, and sent him soaring. While Tyzonn was in mid-air, she up heaved some rocks from the ground sending them his way. The impact from the rocks further projected Tyzonn, right into a side of the cliff. Sadly, the area that the rangers were battling was boxed in three quarters by the rocky cliff wall. The other quarter was open to which a mile or so down led to a beach area. Tyzonn landed on his stomach as shattered rock rained upon him.

Dax saw the whole thing and winced at Tyzonn's pain. He looked over at Rose, who had gone back to sparring with Mack. Dax assumed that Rose didn't use her power of invisibility because she couldn't muster up the level of concentration needed to stay invisible and continue to battle Mack. That, and Will would eventually rat her out again. Speaking of Will, Dax leapt back high in the air to avoid Will's drive hammer. He landed gracefully as usual on the ground. The blue ranger panted, exhausted from dodging all of Will's attacks.

"Stop jumping." The black ranger ordered. _'He's right. I don't know how much more jumping I can do. Using my ability like this is draining my energy, plus this tactic isn't going to work forever.'_ Dax reasoned with himself. _'I remember when Rose gathered us all in the Command Center. I never saw Rose . . . so . . . excited, I guess. I think she was more excited than all of us put together. She explained all complicated stuff to us, what her and Mr. Hartford found out about the next clue, but as usual we didn't get it. So Rose simplified it for us. It seemed simple enough. Go to Japan. Get the lizard-key-thing. Go home. We got to Japan, all right, but we weren't the only ones there. Motor. What the-'_ Dax ricocheted off the rock wall after being batted like a baseball by Will. The black ranger went to finish him, but Dax called for his Drive Vortex and got a direct hit on Will, throwing him back thirty feet or so.

Mack and Rose continued to fight. _'Dodge, dodge, duck.'_ Rose reacted too slowly on the last one and Mack connected once more with her in the stomach. The over powering strike from his lance knocked her down and few feet back. "Mack, I don't know how its possible, or logical . . . but . . ." Rose trailed off. She could see it wasn't getting through to him. Rose got up desperately trying to steady herself. Her body cried out for her to stop. Rose gritted her teeth. "Fine. Have it your way." Rose whipped out her Drive Geyer seconds before Mack could strike. She pressed the trigger, releasing high-pressurized water at him. Their former leader tumbled away, sparks flying from his suit. "About time." Rose murmured, slightly and uncharacteristically satisfied at dealing her teammate some damage.

"Ronny." A low and loud ring from weapons colliding sounded in between. "You have to." Another sound of clashing weapons erupted. "Stop!" Tyzonn yelled at her, as he block her attack for a third time.

"I'll stop when you hand over the key!" Ronny snapped back.

'_I remember being only a couple of feet away dueling Moltor for it. The battle didn't last long before Will sounded to us he retrieved the key. The odd thing is . . . Moltor left. I should have known better than anyone, that something wasn't right. I worked for him prior to joining the Overdrive rangers in their quest for the Corona Aurora. I can't believe I was so stupid. Moltor never gives up that easily. He'd rather die trying than quite trying completely. Will pointed out the inscription on it. Rose wanted to decode the message, but Dax insisted on doing it. He was overly confidant in himself since he knew Japanese extremely well, having been taught at a young age by his grandfather. He "summed" it up for us as "Something about three people together." End quote. Who am I kidding? It's not Dax's fault. I should have stepped in – done something! I got too comfy playing the follower instead of the leader, and now look at us . . . fighting each other. Those three were so eager to move on, and see what it did, they volunteered. We were all de-morphed at the time, another bad idea. Never handle unfamiliar artifacts without suiting up. Idiot! I can't believe I didn't think of that. All three held tightly on to it and that's when it happened . . .'_ Tyzonn felt sick thinking about it, but that could have just as easily been from the kick Ronny used to knock silver ranger back on the ground.

Dax batted away Will's drive defender, which he decided to use in combination with his drive hammer. Dax kicked him, sending Will flying. _'The eyes of the three dragon-prong thing let off a bright red glow. It was silent a few moments, the three of them still holding it. We didn't notice anything weird at first, other than the weird glowing eye thing that thing did. That was until Rose suggested we bring it back for analyzing or something. We were all a little freaked out by that twinkle of red light that thing gave off. I knew something weird happened when they all looked at us like we were the enemy, and then refused to go with us. On top of that, Moltor appeared out of nowhere and convinced them to join him. We tried to stop them, but Will threw a smoke pellet in our path. Coughing, hacking, and teary-eyed, we pressed through the smoke. By the time we got through and the smoke had cleared, Ronny, Will, and Mack were gone, along with Moltor, and more importantly – the key. That stupid thing. And that was just day one. Thinking about it now, day one was nothing compared to day two._

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I updated – so here is the next chapter. Please leave a review or comment. They are greatly appreciated. And thanks for all that reviewed. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Tomb Raiders

The two teams regrouped. "We're not going to last much longer." Rose informed.

"At this rate we're going to kill each other. And I like living." Dax added.

"We all do." Tyzonn reminded him. "But we can't let them have it again." _'After disappearing with Moltor in Japan, the following day they tried to open the tomb in Egypt. We assumed that would be their goal, so the night prior we set up for the ambush. It wasn't easy, they fought back, and somehow in the middle of it all, we wound up with the artifact again. We escaped under the cover of smoke pellets, like we were the thieves, the ones working for Moltor. I can't believe we fell for his trap. He only went to Japan to lure us there. It was his plan all along. I'm so stupid for not seeing it.'_ Tyzonn scolded himself.

"Give us the key!" The black ranger demanded. Both teams were exhausted.

"Never." Tyzonn shot back. They began to do battle again.

Dax had gotten another clean shot at Will's chest sending him back. _'Even after we left they tried to open the tomb, according to Mr. Hartford, who had installed a camera there to monitor the site to make sure no grave diggers messed with the tomb. They tried, and failed, the tomb won't open without a key. And Mr. Hartford suggested that we refrain from opening it until the others are returned back to their normal selves. He said it would be too dangerous, that they might steal whatever was inside, and no doubt it would be important. Dangerous he said . . . he's not fighting Mack, Ronny, and Will. Even after all that, the battle was far from over. The next day only led to more surprises. If only this would just all end. I just want things to go back to the way things were.'_

Rose ricocheted off the wall. She drew her Drive Geyser but Mack shot her in the arm causing her to drop her weapon. Ignoring the pain was becoming harder and harder. Mack walked slowly to Rose, prolonging the inevitable pain he was to bring upon her.

Rose clutched her arm, her vision blurry from the tears gliding down her cheeks. "Get that key!" Bellowed a familiar voice. Moltor stood at the top of the cliff overseeing the battle. Tyzonn went flying, landing on shards of broken rocks. His muscles shook violently as he struggled to get up. As soon as he stood, he fell, unable to steady himself any longer. Ronny walked slowly toward him breathing heavily.

A punch to the gut, a slash to the chest, followed up by a back kick sent Dax reeling. The blue ranger groaned in pain. "Mack! I'm begging you; remember whose side you're on! Please. . . remember!" Rose cried. She gasped and coughed as Mack picked her up by her throat. Her legs flailing, she grasped his hand trying to pry it apart, but to no avail, Mack's super ability **was** super strength.

"Where's the key?" He asked with more venom than the deadliest of snakes. The pink ranger could feel the blood trickle down her arm under her suit, the harsh sea air burning her wound. Rose's uniform had torn where Mack shot her. Their suits could not handle much more . . . they were giving out.

"No!!!" Tyzonn cried out. "Let her go!"

"Where's your precious Sentinel Knight now?" Mack asked his former teammate, releasing his grip. Rose hit the ground with a thud, her ranger suit collapsed, and faded away. She grabbed her throat coughing, gasping for air, but the red ranger wasn't done yet. He pulled her up by her injured arm and twisted it behind her back. Rose grabbed her shoulder, wincing in pain. "Any farther and I'll break her arm." He told the silver ranger.

Will and Ronny forced Dax to his knees after one last punch to the gut by the black ranger. The blue ranger demorphed as well. Will put his Drive Defender to Dax's throat, "What will it be, Ty?" Will asked. Tyzonn looked on, his friends in pain and agony. _'What should I do? Where__** is**__ the Sentinel Knight?' _

End Chapter 4

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. And please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tough Decisions

Tyzonn stood in sheer agony; both Rose and Dax's well being were contingent on his choice. Mack's remark about the Sentinel Knight's absence rang in his ears. _'On the third day of this endless nightmare, yesterday to be precise, the Sentinel Knight aided us in our victory against them. If it hadn't been for his intervening we would have lost. Afterwards, he told us he had to do something, and he'd be back as soon as possible. I assured him I wouldn't let anything happen to the artifact, or my team, so much for that __**promise**__. I let down another team of mine. I wondered if we could stand on our own feet without his help, I guess I got my answer.'_

Tyzonn watched them wince in pain. "Fine!" He shouted. The silver ranger disappeared behind a boulder and reappeared a few seconds later with the artifact in hand.

"Give it!" Demanded Ronny.

"Release them first!" Tyzonn commanded. The yellow, black, and red ranger looked at each other, reaching a consensus, the black and red ranger released their captives.

Tyzonn helped his friends up. "The artifact." Ronny seethed.

"We have no choice it's our last shot." Tyzonn told his friends. All three grabbed hold tightly to the artifact, pouring all their energy into it. A beam of red shot out enveloping their friends. When Rose, Dax, and Tyzonn had nothing left to give they let go, falling to their knees.

The two teams starred at each other. _'Please let it have worked.'_ Rose desperately wished. Mack's voice cut the silence. "I don't know about you two, but I feel better. Thanks for the energy boost."

'_No! All we did was use our energy to heal them.'_ Rose thought, mentally kicking herself. Dax was mortified, _'This is it . . . we lost.'_

"And to show our gratitude . . ." The black ranger began. Will picked up his favorite weapon, his Drive Hammer, and slammed it with all his might on the ground.

Tyzonn, Rose, and Dax went reeling back from the explosion. When the dust cleared Ronny walked up to the trio and picked up the Tri-Dragon Key.

"No!" Tyzonn cried out, reaching out for the item with his last bit of strength.

"Got it!" She yelled cheerfully, waving it in the air so Moltor could see.

"Good. Let's go. We've got more important things to do than play with these pathetic losers." The Lizard King commanded from the edge of the cliff. Moltor stabbed the ground with his sword; red bolts of electricity enveloped them all. Moments later they were gone.

"Dax, Tyzonn, Rose, are you all okay?" Came Mr. Hartford's voice over the head sets implanted in their helmets.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Mr. Hartford." Dax grunted.

"Come on." Tyzonn strained, helping his injured teammates up. They headed back to the S.H.A.R.C. limping and clutching their injuries.

"Can this get any worse?" Dax asked.

"Please don't ask that. It always does when someone asks that." Rose pleaded.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure something out." Andrew assured his team.

'_I hope so because without the Sentinel Knight . . .' _Tyzonn tried to dismiss the unpleasant thought from his mind, but he couldn't. All Tyzonn could think about was,_ 'Where __**is**__ the Sentinel Knight?'_

End Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it. Things are going to get real interesting and intense in the next couple of chapters if I do say so myself, so stay tuned. Oh, and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the incredibly long hiatus

Chapter 6: The Gathering

"Conner!"

"Kira!"

"Con-ner!"

"Kir-ra!!"

"Guys!!" Ethan interrupted, tired of his two friends bickering back and forth. Sometimes he forgot how stubborn and loud they could get.

"Conner, you have to go. The Overdrive Rangers need your help, which in essence means the world needs your help. Are you that dense headed?" Kira said, clearly irritated.

"I know, I know. I'm not arguing about that, and I'm not saying I don't want to go, but I have a room full of sponsors waiting for me to convince them to invest in my soccer camps. I've cancelled on them once before at the last minute to be there for when Dr. 0's baby girl was born . . . I can't cancel unexpectedly, again. It's not like I can tell them the truth as to why I suddenly need to go." Kira was about to say something, but there was nothing really to say, he had a point . . . for once. She knew that Conner wanted to go, it wasn't like he was turning his back on being a ranger, hell, he wanted to go more than ever last time the Sentinel Knight appeared requesting help. It was the same old scenario, one that any ranger soon became accustom to, it was the only stipulation about being a ranger, aside from the continual fights against evil, that social and work life really didn't mix well with ranger life.

"Don't worry man, we'll cover for ya." Ethan assured, putting a firm hand on the Red Dino Ranger's shoulder. Conner nodded, but didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah, my father knows most of the men in there, he'll convince them to invest." Trent told him, having just arrived to see what was the hold up.

"I know!" Ethan said so suddenly it took all three rangers by surprise, "We'll pitch it to them. We'll be your representatives; all the big shots have representatives. We heard your speech a thousand times. We can do it."

"Yeah!" Kira added.

"You got nothing to worry." Trent said, slinging an arm around Kira's shoulder.

"Then it's settled." Spoke the Sentinel Knight, who had been watching the whole time, thinking it best to keep quiet until now. "We must hurry. Time is of the essence."

Conner looked at his friends before giving another firm nod, but this one was full of confidence. "Okay." He stepped beside the Sentinel Knight. "Where to?" He asked, assuming that it was the Hartford mansion he had heard about so much from when Kira was recruited not too long ago.

"Blue Bay Harbor." Answered the Knight.

"Bule Bay Harbor?" Repeated the very confused soccer player, as a bright light enveloped the two.

"Okay, so does anyone remember Conner's speech?" The Blue Dino Ranger asked, turning to Kira and Trent. The White and Yellow Dino Rangers let out an exasperated 'we are so screwed' sigh, heading out to the conference room that Conner was holding his "pitching ceremony" as he called it.

Blue Bay Harbor, Race Track

"What?!" Dustin exclaimed. "Oh, man, oh, man. Kelly is gonna kill me if I skip out on a final's race." The Yellow Wind Ninja ran a hand through his hair, looking out at the racetrack as Kelly cheered on another racer in a separate division.

"Dustin, we need your help." The Sentinel Knight told him. "The Overdrive Rangers are in fatal danger."

"Oh man." Dustin said again.

"Come on, we'll think of lies – I mean, excuses to tell her on our way there." Conner said.

The motor cross racer chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at his utterly bad luck. "I always wanted to wear the uniform again, and relive the fun of being a ranger, I guess getting the third degree from Kelly has to come with it." Conner laughed, understanding all too well what his friend meant. "Let's go before Kelly comes back."

The Sentinel Knight nodded and soon the bright, golden light encapsulated them all.

"Alright Dustin, we better make sure everything is running right. This is the big – " Kelly stopped mid sentence when she realized that her star racer had disappeared. "Dustin?" She called. "Dustin!" Her fists clenched. "When I get a hold of you, you are so gonna be sorry." She growled.

**Briarwood**

The three men re-appeared next to an old, large oak tree. "Where are we?" Dustin asked the Sentinel Knight.

"Briarwood." He replied curtly. He didn't remember being stalled so many times when he recruited past rangers the first time. With a small huff the Protector of the Corona Aurora walked across the street into the record shop.

"Yeah, and that's not gonna look weird." Conner commented. The two rangers exchanged glances before following him into the record shop.

**Rock Porium**

"Want to run that by me again?" Vida said with a mix of cynicism and disbelief.

"I need the Blue Mystic Ranger's help." The Sentinel Knight said once more like requested. He didn't think that he wasn't clear the first time, but he was willing to do almost anything to speed up the process and continue on. The golden, radiant knight had a hunch that this recruitment was going to be the most difficult one so far.

"Go ahead Maddie. Take as long as you need." The Aussie told her from behind the register.

While the Mystic Force rangers surrounded the Sentinel Knight in bewildered astonishment, Dustin nudged the soccer star with his elbow. The two had been standing in the corner of the store; the Yellow Wind Ninja pointed as discretely as possible, which was hardly discrete at all, to a Rock Porium employee re-organizing CDs. "Is that a troll?" He asked Conner, baffled by what he was seeing.

Conner had been too busy listening in on the conversation going on between the Mystic Force Rangers and the Sentinel Knight to notice Phineas prior to Dustin pointing him out. "I don't know, man. But what is that? **(A/N: It's the same woodland creature that Xander was showing the store around to in the last episode: Mystic Fate Part 2)** Or . . . is that a fairy?"

"Whoa, she's hot." Dustin's eyes got big after realizing what he just let slip. "Don't tell Marah I said that, please." He begged.

"As long as you don't tell Krista that I told you I agree. She is hot." Conner responded, a sly smile creeping up on the Red Dino Ranger's face. The two chuckled lightly. They were brought back into the conversation when they heard one of the ranger's voices get louder. Not quite yelling, but definitely, not considered an "indoor" voice.

"Wait. Why can't we all go?" Nick asked. Vida nodded adamantly.

"This is so cool." Chip exclaimed like a three year old in a toyshop. He stopped smiling real fast when he caught sight of Vida's glare. Chip gulped, sheepishly grinning back.

"Guys –"

"Don't you trust Maddie?" The Sentinel Knight asked the group, unintentionally cutting off Xander.

They all looked to their leader, including Madison.

"No – I mean, yes, of course, I just . . ." He rambled.

"Excellent. With that settled." The Sentinel Knight proclaimed, gesturing toward the door. Madison waved good-bye, giving her sister a tight hug before following the others out of the Rock Porium.

"She'll be fine." Xander said to Vida and Nick.

"Yeah, Maddie is strong. She can take care of herself." Chip assured. Vida and Nick could only return weak smiles.

The Sentinel Knight, Conner, Dustin, and Madison were almost at the old oak tree, when Dustin asked, "Umm . . . was that a troll I saw in there?" The two men waited anxiously for the answer.

"Phineas, you mean? Actually, he's a troblin, half troll, half gob –"

"Wait!" The one called the Light beckoned. He stopped a few feet away, hunched over to catch his breath from his furious sprint out the record shop. "Maddie . . ." He breathed.

"Nick, I'll be okay. Xander came back." She smiled warmly at him.

"But I'm not in lo –" Nick thought twice about what he was about to say, glancing quickly at the company present, he finished by saying, "I just don't understand why we can't come? I just don't want you to get hurt. It sounds serious." He said, eyes pleading for her to think it over one more time, hopefully with a different answer.

"I'll be fine." She said once more to his disappointment. "Here." Madison unclasped her silver necklace and placed it in the red ranger's hand. "My mom gave it to me after I stopped crying every time she would drop me and Vida off for kindergarten. It's silly, but I still wear it. It reminds me that although it might be scary, that there are just some things you have to do." She paused, as Nick held the chain up and watched the little charm dance, twirling from side to side. "I have to do this." Nick looked at her. She knew what he was about to ask, so before he could, she answered him, "I want you to . . . watch over it for me. If someone . . . special were to hold on to for me, I would have to remind myself twice as much that I need to do this, and need to come back . . . come home." She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Ready?" The Knight interrupted.

"Ready." Madison said with a firm nod. Nick squinted his eyes as the bright light devoured them. When he relaxed his eyes they were gone, he examined the charm, only to be happily surprised that the charm was a mermaid.

"Even back then . . . we were destined." He said fondly.

The Red Mystic Force Ranger headed back to the store, but not before putting the necklace around his neck and tucking it under is red tee-shirt. _'No need to hear Vida. She'll tease me if she sees this. Then again, so will Xander, Chip, Leelee, Phineas . . . everybody.'_

**Turtle Cove**

"Um . . . maybe I'm wrong, but . . ." Dustin began, scratching his head, "this doesn't look like the Hartford Mansion. It looks like a park."

"This is Turtle Cove. I have to do something before we can continue, so I'll need you three to find the last person." The Sentinel Knight explained.

"How come we can't come?" Conner asked.

The Sentinel Knight had about all he could take of questions. This was a serious mission, yet they continued to question his decisions and orders. The knight sighed. "Sorry, but I can't allow you all to come, it might jeopardize things that are all ready in place."

"Oh." Was all Conner could say.

"The ranger I need you to find is Cole Evans. You can do it rangers, I believe in you." The Sentinel Knight quickly vanished in the glowing light that covered his escape.

"Wait!" Conner called, but it was too late. "How are we supposed to find this guy?" He said, throwing up his arms in defeat.

"I don't know, man." Dustin said shaking his head.

The blue ranger folded her arms deep in thought. "Um . . . how 'bout a phonebook?" Madison suggested.

After finding a payphone that didn't have the phone book stolen, they flipped through the "E" section.

"Evans . . . Evans . . . Evans." Madison mused out loud; the two men peered over her shoulders. The student film director continued to scroll down the page. "Here! Cole Evans. Twenty-two Chestnut Drive."

"Okay, now to get there." Conner said. "Anybody got money?"

"Motocross gear – no pockets." Dustin quickly replied. Madison also shook her head "no".

"How far can it be?" Conner quipped.

**About a half hour later . . .**

"How much farther?" Dustin groaned.

"Not much." Madison answered.

"Whose idea was it to walk again?" Asked the Red Dino Ranger.

"Your's." Madison and Dustin answered in unison, glaring at him.

"Why couldn't you poof us there?" Conner groaned as the rangers turned down another street.

"Sorry, but I can't use magic freely, especially in the human realm. There are rules. Just like you can't super speed there, or Dustin could ninja streak there. Rules." Madison said, getting, to say the least, a little irritated with the boys constant complaining.

"Great." Conner exasperated.

'_How were they ever rangers?'_ Madison speculated. _'All they do is complain.'_ Madison shook off the thought; she knew that they must have been some great rangers for the Sentinel Knight to ask for their help. And now they were searching for another power ranger. _'If that's true.'_ She thought. _'Then am I a great ranger?' _Madison still had the occasional doubt about her ability even though she helped defeat the Master nearly a year and half ago. _'I mean he could have asked anyone on the team, but he chose me, so that's got to mean something.'_ Madison nodded subconsciously at her deduction, smiling at the thought.

"Hey, at least the guy in that convenience store gave us directions, or we would be a whole lot worse off than we are now." She shot back. Conner raised an eyebrow in surprise at her quick, yet poignant response.

"Speaking of which . . . look! Chestnut Street." Dustin exclaimed.

"Finally, now, let's look for house number twenty-two." Conner instructed. All three rangers' spirits picked up at the sight of the street sign.

**Year 2028**

"Syd, go ahead we'll cover for you. " Bridge urged.

"What about –"

"Don't worry, we'll handle Sky." Z assured, cutting her roommate off. Syd turned to look at the Sentinel Knight.

"O-kay." She replied slowly. She knew it was her duty as a ranger, plus she really wanted to go, she had never been on a solo mission since joining SPD. "Where to?" She asked her armored companion.

"First we must make a stop on a distant planet, back in the past." The Sentinel Knight informed.

Syd sighed, giving a nod of her head, even though she didn't quite understand; she assumed she would be briefed later. "This is not how I wanted to spend my twenty-first birthday." She mumbled. _'Well, at least it won't be lame.'_ She rationalized. Syd stood next to the Sentinel Knight as he nodded his head in good-bye to the red and yellow ranger. Bridge and Z waved good-bye, big, supportive grins on both their faces. The light engulfed the two time travelers.

"What was that?" Commander Tate demanded, coming in seconds before the light vanished.

Z and Bridge exchanged glances. "Um . . ." Bridge began. "You know how the Sentinel Knight needed my help in the past a few months ago . . . Well, now it's Syd's turn." He smiled sheepishly.

Z could have kicked herself for allowing Bridge to handle it; despite the fact he was the red ranger. Bridge never was good at breaking delicate news, especially to an uptight, rule-loving commander.

"What?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Don't panic Sky. Syd's a big girl, she can handle herself." Z told him, motioning with her hands for him to calm down, and not pop a blood vessel.

"No – what if she messes up our future?" He argued back.

"She won't." Bridge countered, confident in his teammate.

"Bridge is right. She won't mess up the time stream. Trust me. After the lecture and continuous drilling into our heads about the time stream, and altering it and all . . . we get it and so does she." Z affirmed. She sighed, remembering all too well the long lecture Sky gave shortly after Bridge had returned from his mission wit the Sentinel Knight and forgetting to wipe the memories of the other rangers. Luckily, nothing happened, they all assumed it was meant to happen. "She won't mess up." Z repeated, seeing the panicked expression on the commander's face.

'_That's what I'm afraid of.'_ He thought, running his hand through his hair. Sky rushed back out of the rec room, leaving his friends to watch on with confused looks, the Shadow Ranger briskly walked back to the debriefing room. He had to get his thoughts straight. _'How can I fix this?'_ The doors slide open and Commander Tate absent-mindedly plopped down in his chair. _'I can't!'_ More worry and panic showing on his face. _'This could be the end of SPD as we know it. Please Syd . . . it's all up to you.'_

**Aquitar Science Lab**

Billy was hard at work creating a vaccine to give the young Aquitains in order to lower their chances of catching an illness, similar to the human's virus called, pneumonia. "Ha! I got it. Finally." He was about to message Cestro to come over and see via intercom, but was stopped by a blinding light.

"Wow, Aquitar." Syd said with awe. "This is such a beautiful planet. Even though they have an SPD base here in the future, I've never actually visited." Quickly clasping her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from revealing any further information. "Oops."

Luckily Billy was too shocked to even pay attention to Syd. "Who are you?" He asked the Knight.

"I'm the Sentinel Knight, protector of the Corona Aurora. I have come to ask your help. The current team of rangers are in fatal danger of . . ." He trailed off, like if saying it would make it come true. "We need your help Billy Cranston." The Sentinel Knight stated, more than asked.

Billy hesitated a moment. Then he pressed a button, speaking into a microphone of sorts. "Cestro, I'm needed back on earth. It's important." Billy nodded to the two. "Let's go."

The three vanished under the cover of the radiant light. "Okay Billy." Came Cestro's voice. "Billy?" Cestro said again over the intercom when he didn't receive a response. The alien made his way to the lab and soon discovered Billy was gone. "How?" He mused. He walked over to the station his best friend had been working at to stumble upon the vaccine he had created. "Billy you did it!" He said looking over the calculations. "I don't know where you are exactly, but please return safely home." Cestro left shortly after, to tell the other alien rangers the great news, and what just happened with Billy.

**Evan's Residence**

"This is it." Madison said as the three huddled around the front door. "Looks like they're having a party." Madison observed looking at all the cars parked on the street, the balloons tied to the railing and fence of the house.

"Just great. This won't make it twice as hard." Conner remarked. He let out a sigh and pounded on the door.

A petite woman answered. "Can I help you?" Looking at them with a quizzical expression.

"Um . . ." The woman looked at them wearily. "Is Cole here? It's really important." Conner asked as politely as possible.

"Uh, yeah, come on in." She said, allowing the three to waltz into the living room. "How do you know my husband?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We don't." Dustin responded bluntly.

"Cole?" Conner asked. The group of people gathered in the living room immediately stopped all their conversations. Madison noticed instantly that this was a birthday party for one of the Evan's kids, one of their boy's. She looked at all the dinosaurs, and power ranger decorations strewn around the house. The Blue Mystic Ranger tugged nervously at her unbuttoned work shirt revealing her blue tank underneath.

"Sorry boy. Who are you?" The man said, getting up to look Conner eye to eye. The soccer athlete all of sudden felt a whole lot smaller.

"Easy Eric." Said another man.

"Cole?" Asked Dustin.

"No, I'm Wes." The Red Time Ranger informed.

"Are you guys just gonna keep asking every guy here if they're Cole Evans?" Madison asked.

"Well, only the ones wearing red." Replied Conner. The trio looked around.

"A lot of people are wearing red." Madison pointed out.

"What's going on?" Asked Wes.

"Can you just point us to Cole Evans. It's **really**, **really** important." Conner restated.

"Why do you want my husband?" Asked the woman who had greeted them earlier, resting her hands on her very pregnant stomach. The group was interrupted by a herd of kids who ran through the living room bounding upstairs.

"What's wrong Alyssa?" Asked a tall blonde.

"I don't know Taylor. They said they need Cole, but they don't know him or he doesn't know them." More people came into the living room, including more men wearing red.

"You starting to feel . . ." Dustin began.

"Awkward, out-numbered." Madison filled in.

"Both." Dustin quickly responded.

"You know, these people seem vaguely familiar." Conner said to Dustin and Madison.

"Conner? Dustin?" Came a voice. The soccer star immediately recognized the voice.

"Dr. O?" Conner asked in response.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting with investors?" Tommy asked.

"Change in plans." His former student said, with an undertone of sarcasm.

"You know him?" Asked Wes, hugging a brunette.

"Yeah, he's – well, was my student. He's also the Red Dino Ranger." The scientist explained. "And this is . . ."

"Dustin. I'm the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger." The motocross rider finished.

"And I'm Maddie, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger." Madison filled in.

"Blue?" Eric chimed in. "Wow things have changed since I was a ranger." Taylor elbowed him. "Ow. It's true." He defended to his wife.

"Wait, you're all rangers?" Madison asked, awe struck.

"Yup." Came Carter's voice, with a blonde trailing behind him, and a tiny tot behind her.

"I knew I seen these people before, the ranger history video." Conner muttered to himself, slapping himself in the forehead for forgetting something like that.

"But why are you here?" Tommy insisted.

"Conner?" Hayley said, bouncing a little baby in her arms.

"Hi Hayley. We're on ranger business, Dr. O." Conner answered, relieved he could finally just come out with it.

"Why? Where's the rest of the team?" Tommy asked puzzled. By now it seemed all the party guest were in the living room. It was like staring down the all stars of Power Rangers, all the previous red rangers and their girlfriends or wives, who were rangers themselves.

"Even when Tommy isn't red, he's still in charge, he's still the leader." Rocky quipped. An Australian blonde laughed as he snaked his arm around her. Tommy only threw a glare his way before turning back to the trio standing in front of him.

"Turns out any and all morphers were recharged by the Sentinel Knight for precaution the last time the Overdrive Rangers needed help." Conner explained.

"Yeah, some knight guy said about needing us." Dustin added.

"What?" The brunette Wes was hugging asked, perplexed by the motor cross racer's statement.

"The Sentinel Knight is the protector of a powerful crown that harbors five jewel, which he scattered on earth. But now, he has chose five teens to def – "

"Defend the earth, or galaxy from a terrible evil." Andros finished as a woman with dirty-blonde hair followed him, cradling a toddler, who looked to be levitating a type of ball in front of her.

"Yeah, basically." Madison replied. "He recruited us because the Overdrive Rangers are real big trouble, but he didn't say from what or who." She finished.

"Sounds right." Jason said, " Seems some things haven't changed, after all." His remark causing the others to laugh.

"I'm heard I'm wanted." Came Cole with a kiss the cook apron on.

"Cole?" Conner hoped.

"Yes." Cole answered, putting his arm around his wife, handing her the apron.

"We're here to ask your help." The Red Dino Ranger repeated for what felt like the billionth time.

"Cole it sounds dangerous." Alyssa told her husband, with worried eyes.

"I'm in." He answered. A flash of light appeared.

"Ahhh. You found Cole." He looked around. "Are you ready?"

"Billy?" Tommy and Jason said in unison, amazed.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"The Sentinel Knight said he needed my help." The Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger replied. "Don't worry. I won't be here long . . . hope not . . . I can't. I'm very much needed on Aquitar."

"Wow, it's like history coming to life. So cool." Syd said looking around. She saw Alyssa absolutely beside herself on what to do. "Don't worry Mrs. Evans, he'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"How did –" Alyssa started, shocked, Syd, who she never met, knew her.

"You're from the future. I know you, I learned about you." The Pink Time Ranger spoke up.

"Your time?" Asked Wes.

"No, but future compared to here."

"Ssshhh!" Syd sounded, with pleading eyes.

"Gotcha." Jen said with a smile. "We based our suits off of theirs." Jen whispered into Wes' ear.

"Why them, specifically?" Asked Leo.

"Because they may be the only ones to stop the Overdrive Rangers." The Sentinel Knight said, wanting to desperately to leave.

"Rangers are what's causing the problem." TJ spoke up looking at his wife, Cassie who was sitting next to him, with concern.

The Sentinel Knight nodded.

"Cole." Alyssa said, gripping tighter on his arm. Cole pulled away.

"I'll be right back." He gave her a kiss then stood by the rest. The Sentinel Knight looked around before vanishing with his mismatched team.

"Wait, I have to tell you something, pink ranger." Jen blurted out, as the thought came to her, but it was too late they were gone. "Well, she'll have to figure it out by herself." She sighed, "I have faith in her."

"She'll do fine." Wes comforted. _'Follow your heart, Syd.'_ Jen thought to herself.

"Hope they don't need us." Leo said.

"I just hope they have a team to help. I've got a bad feeling." Jason added. Tommy nodded in agreement. The room was quite until a stampede of kids came barreling through bringing the party back to life.

**Hartford Mansion, Command Center**

"NOOO!" Andrew cried out. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sir?" Was all the butler could say.

Andrew's heart raced, he thought it would explode. The billionaire felt sick to his stomach.

Spencer froze starring at the screen, mouth agape. Andrew dropped to his knees.

"Did – did what I see just happen?" His hands shaking.

End Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well I hope that more than makes up for the lapse in updates. My other stories will be updated as well, along with new ones. Feed back both positive and constructive is appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter is happening at the same time chapter six was.

Chapter 7: Last Stand

"What are we going to do?" Dax asked for the hundredth time.

"Well, we know that the Tri-Dragon Key is not what's going to break the curse or spell they're under." Tyzonn said flatly.

"No, you're right." It was quite for a moment until Rose slammed her palms on the table in the Command Center. "I feel like were missing something!"

"Blood." Dax jested, holding an ice pack on his shoulder.

The pink ranger glared before continuing. "Not what I meant." She stopped, staring out into space, raking her brain for clues on how to solve their current crisis.

"Regardless, we need to get that key back. It's dangerous either way." Mr. Hartford said, sauntering over to where the trio was.

"Any news?" The mercury ranger asked, hopeful.

Andrew shook his head no. "But maybe that's a good thing. I want my old team back and all, too. But the injuries you incurred while fighting them – I think it's best that you all try to avoid engaging in any further battles until you're a hundred percent better."

"Sir . . . ." The butler called. The group gathered around Spencer. "Incoming transmission." He entered a few things into the computer, and soon there was a picture and an all too familiar voice.

"Hey goodie-two shoes! We want the real Tri-Dragon Key." The black ranger demanded.

"We'll give you one hour." Ronny cut in. The message ended with that, leaving no room for negotiation.

"So much for avoiding a fight." Tyzonn muttered.

"I don't know if I take another brutal beating." Dax groaned.

"Real one?" Rose said quietly to herself, she raced over to where the book rested on a shelf, and placed it on the table, flipping through the pages.

"What's up?" Tyzonn asked, at Rose's peculiar behavior.

"Will said they wanted the 'real one'? Wouldn't that have to mean there was two?" She mused.

"You think it says something in the book?" Dax said, switching the ice pack to the other shoulder.

"Maybe." She answered. The mensa genius lifted the book to pull it closer to her when a sharp pain raced through her arm, the one that Mack had injured earlier. She dropped the book immediately clutching the spot, where the blood stained bandage lay and grimaced until the pain was gone.

Tyzonn watched with guilt, feeling he could and should have done more. The Mercurian had bruises on top of bruises all over his body, but compared to Rose and Dax that was nothing. The pink and blue ranger had taken, unfortunately, the brunt of the fight, and walked off with a lot more injuries. _'I wonder how much Dax and Rose can take. We've only had a day – not even, to rest. I have to work harder at being their leader. Where is the Sentinel Knight when you need him?'_ The alien was brought out of his thoughts when Rose called the men over to her.

"Apparently there are two keys. According to the legend . . . **'Only he who is true of heart and of pure intention will find the true key, and save'em all.**'"

"So all we have to do is find the other key, but how? " Dax looked at the two.

Rose scanned the text, and saw a page torn out. "It doesn't say. See. A page was torn, probably had the location of the other key on it. . . maybe." She said disappointedly.

"We start where we found the other. Maybe there will be a clue of some kind. That's are only option." Tyzonn told the others.

"Rose?" Mr. Hartford asked, putting his hand on hers to get her attention.

"If I had done better research . . ." She mumbled, angry at herself. "We wouldn't be in this situation."

The billionaire was about to speak, but Dax cut him off before he had the chance. "You couldn't have known, Rose. You had to dig in that book just to find the little more we know. Look. Half the pages are missing or torn. You did your best." He comforted, hoping it worked.

"But . . ." She protested.

"Don't Rose. We have to stop blaming ourselves. We're all guilty – even them." Tyzonn said sternly, pointing to the monitor screen over which their latest transmission had been received.

"What do we do now?" The actor inquired.

"The only thing we can do. Ty you'll get the real Tri-Dragon Key. It should revert Ronny, Will, and Mack back to normal. Dax, you and I will stall them until Tyzonn shows up." Rose instructed to the two men.

"No way. One of you should go in my place. I'm the least injured." The Mercurian objected.

"Exactly, Ty. You're the most fit to look for the other key. We have no clue what we might face, so obviously you would be the most able to fend off, or make haste to get the real key. There could be booby-traps, predators, and who knows what else. Plus, we already know what we're getting into with Ronny, Mack, and Will." Rose justified.

"Right, buddy." Dax added, giving him two thumbs up, and a weak smile.

Tyzonn was about to object again, but the alarms sounded.

"We'll be fine. I promise. Dax and I can handle ourselves." She said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tyzonn nodded his head absently. He knew that was an empty promise, that she had no way of knowing that for sure. After what happened yesterday, all the mercury ranger did know, was that he would have to push himself as hard as he could to make sure that Rose's promise would come true.

**Jungle Cliff, Brazil**

Rose and Dax arrived already morphed.

"What? Ty afraid to come and play?" Will taunted.

The pink ranger chose to ignore his comment. "We're here, aren't we?"

"Let's cut to the chase. Where's the real key?" Ronny snapped. Mack just stared the two down, already rangered up. Rose hadn't noticed until that moment that Mack was a man of action not words when it came to battle. Even when he was fighting for the forces of good did he say little. He was always so serious. Not like it was something to take light heartedly, but still, it sent chills up her spine.

"Remember what I said Dax." Rose whispered to him.

"Got it." Dax nodded in comprehension. "There isn't another key. You don't want that one, we'll take it." He said, stretching his hand out, hoping for some strange reason, they would comply.

"Yeah?" Ronny shot back, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. She held the key in front of her, and in one swift move broke the key with her Drive Defender into two.

"No!" Rose cried out.

"I guess we don't have to worry about anyone else trying to use it. I don't think it would work even if you super glued it." Dax retorted, in complete shock of what just happened. _'Maybe Ty should be here, instead of looking for that other key. I have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well.'_

"It's time to end this." Mack declared coldly and coolly.

'_This doesn't sound or look good.'_ Dax thought, panic starting to ensue. Although, he tried to look brave . . . for Rose's sake anyway. _'I have to be strong. The hero is always strong and brave . . . it's in all the best action movies.'_

Ronny and Will morphed, why they hadn't before befuddled Rose, but she wasn't going to dwell it.

The petite ranger stood tall and strong. She knew that she had to push aside all her emotions to complete this mission. This was a mission after all, a mission to save her friends, find the next clue, and defeat Moltor and Flurious.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Animals rustling miles away in the thick jungle could be heard.

Their former leader pointed at the pink and blue ranger. "Kill'em. Get'em out of our way once and for all." He commanded, with such maliciousness that even the most vile villain would have shuddered at his words.

'_Kill?!'_ The word echoed in both their minds, but not for long.

The black and red ranger charged at the stunt man. The racecar champion swung high at the child prodigy who ducked in the knick of time.

Dax blocked Mack's strike to his head with his Drive Vortex, but failed to block Will's strike with his Drive Hammer to his stomach. The zord pilot went reeling back, rolling to a stop only feet away from the cliff's edge. _'Whew, that was close.'_

Dax jumped high, getting extra height with the help of his Drive Vortex, he slashed Mack's chest with his Drive Defender, and in the midst of landing, he kicked the black ranger square in the chest, knocking him back. _'If I can keep the two separate, I'll be fine.'_

Ronny unearthed some soft jungle dirt, chucking it Rose's way. Rose blasted the chunks of dirt with her Drive Geyser. When the pink ranger had turned the last clod of dirt into nothing but mud, she charged at the yellow ranger.

"Bring it Brainiac!" Ronny seethed. Their weapons made low ringing sound as they connected. The pink ranger dodged and ducked the yellow ranger's dramatically wild swings one after the other.

When Ronny started to use her genetically enhanced speed against Rose to quicken her punches, Rose turned invisible to tire the yellow ranger out, and possible get in a hit or two.

From an outsider's perspective, Rose and Dax were handling themselves quite well against the trio. In reality though, Dax and Rose only grew more weary that their combat skills were only a product of sheer luck and adrenaline, and soon this brawl would turn ugly.

**Japan, Sight of Tri-Dragon Key's Location**

Slowly and cautiously the Mercurian approached the miniature, wooden Japanese house where the Tri-Dragon Key had stayed for so long. Tyzonn was already morphed to prevent anymore "problems or accidents" from happening. "There has to be a clue . . . something."

The galactic traveler carefully felt around the tiny, doll-sized house for a booby-trap, a switch, even a hidden key, but – nothing. He let out a depressed sigh. "What am I going to do? Rose and Dax are counting on me." Tyzonn exasperated, looking about the jungle, taking a step back he bumped into the small structure and accidentally knocked over the small, wooden house.

Even with his fast reflexes, Tyzonn couldn't stop the house from falling and smashing into pieces. "Ahhh!" He cried out, bending down to examine the shards of wood that lay scattered in front of him.

He slowly rose to his feet, clasping his helmet in sheer desperation at the depressing notion that all this was futile when something caught his eye. He quickly cleared away the dust and other debris from the table the small house had been perched on to discover an old, time-beaten map engraved on the table.

'_A map?'_ He mused. The mercury ranger scanned the map and sent it to Mr. Hartford.

"Mr. Hartford, what do you make of this?" He asked impatiently.

"Hold on Tyzonn. I'm deciphering it now." Came his mentor's voice over the headset.

"Hurry." Urged the alien, knowing very well that all his friends' lives depended on him and this key.

"Tyzonn from what I can manage, that other key is about 400 feet straight ahead." Andrew divulged, anxious himself about this new break through. _'Maybe we're finally catching a break and this will soon all be over.' _The older Hartford pondered.

"I'm on it." The mercury ranger declared, counting paces while running at full speed.

**Jungle**

If three on three was hard then two on three was damn near impossible.

While Dax and Rose didn't incur any severe damage this time around, they were getting tired. Their strength and accuracy only half what it usually is.

"Where's Tyzonn?" Dax exasperated.

"I – I don't know." Rose answered, taking another deep breath.

"Where's the other key, Einstein?" Will demanded.

"We know you know, Rose?" Ronny chimed in. For a moment the petite ranger could of swore she heard the **real** Ronny. The impulsive, impatient, go-get'em Ronny. The pink ranger looked at the ground, shaking her head.

'_Pull yourself together. That isn't Ronny. Maybe . . . briefly . . . no! Come on – keep it together.'_ When Rose looked back up all she saw was Ronny's visor. The petite ranger went soaring back, rolling to a stop. She was sure she broke some ribs, at least ruptured some vital organs. Desperately, Rose tried to inhale. Nothing. When she was finally able to breath in the oxygen she so craved and needed she heard what sounded like the crackling of fireworks going off. Bright flashes of light pulsated around her.

Dax came down with a thud, like dead weight being dropped from the heavens. Sparks falling like rain around him. He was only a few feet away, but it seems like miles, all she wanted to do was reach out and see if he was okay, but her body just simply refused to comply. Will and Mack both had simultaneously hit Dax with their weapon of choice allowing for optimum damage to occur.

The sound of grass crunching under feet was heard in the background of the blue and pink ranger's mind, the sound getting louder and louder. Both Dax and Rose had been caught off guard and now were paying dearly for it.

The robotics genius watched her friend struggle to get up, grunting and groaning with every little move.

Aside from fighting with Ronny, Will, and Mack, Rose had been fighting with her body. Pleading mercilessly the entire time to endure the almost continual beating this last week has brought upon her, she was finding it hard to persuade her body once more to get up and fight.

The pink ranger could hear voices, probably Ronny, Will , and Mack, but it was as if her ears refused to listen, just only registering the muffle sounds.

The stunt man watched Rose lay there motionless. "Rose." He strained. _'Please don't let this be our end. Ty. . . . where are you, man?'_ "Rose." He said hoping it was loud enough for her to hear this time. _'Please, answer me, Rose.'_ Nothing. He watched her lay unmoving. Dax's muscles shook violently as he tried to heave himself up. The yellow, black, and red ranger convinced that they had defeated the two were heading back to meet Moltor, fifty feet away or so, they turned back to see their "former" friend start to get up. They stood dumbfounded, sure that they had won finally. . . but no. _'This is it. Damn you, Ty, wherever you are – damn you.'_ Dax cursed in his mind.

Moltor's lackeys made haste back to where Rose and Dax were to finish them off. Rose slowly gathered herself up, much to Dax's relief. Every movement accompanied by a sharp pain.

None of the rangers noticed their proximity to the edge of the cliff.

Standing stoically hundreds of feet above the ocean did the cliff look over the clear blue sea for miles. At its feet the ocean's waves rinsed over the jagged rocks protecting the beach. The soft sand of the beach leading to a damp, dark, ominous cave in one direction and an endless path of soft beach in the other direction.

**Japan**

Tyzonn stopped after 400 paces. He scanned the area. "Nothing." He said, frustrated. "Mr. Hartford you sure it's here? I'm not getting any readings."

"That's what the map said, Ty." The billionaire reaffirmed.

The Mercurian walked around in circles, arm extended to its max, desperately hoping to pick something up with his tracker.

As if his tracker had been reading his mind, it started beeping. "It's faint." Fearful he might lose the "scent" of the other key, he quickly set his sniper into detector mode, in hopes that it would magnify the signal.

"A-ha!" He cried out. The mercury ranger followed the energy reading, each step the sound getting louder, and clearer. He had gone about thirty more feet, coming upon a small crack in the soft jungle floor. It was no bigger than four feet in length and one foot in width. "Here?" He questioned, as if his weapon was going to respond.

Tyzonn could hear what sounded like running water. He stuck his hand into the crevice, hoping that no earth creature inhabited the small dark slit in the planet. Tyzonn's hand retracted immediately, surprised by the very cold, ice water. He inserted his hand again feeling around. He felt something like a box. He grabbed hold of it and yanked it from its resting spot and into the warm, muggy, humid, light filled air.

The alien placed the chest on the ground. It was small, wooden, and was covered in elaborate design. Underneath the very thin sheet of ice that protected it, Tyzonn could make out gold plates that covered each side; a silver encrusted dragon carved into it . . . the eyes on the mythical beast a deep hue of blue. It was wrapped in thick, rusted, old chains. A heavy lock held it all together.

With no time to spare, the Mercuria native took out his Drive Defender and slashed at the lock with all his might. Smoke from the friction of his weapon upon the water worn lock rose above him.

Hastily, the Mercurian took off the broken lock and chains, and opened the chest. The Key. Tyzonn picked it up delicately. It looked exactly like the fake except the eyes were blue. _'This has to be it.'_ Getting up, he spotted an inscription under the lid of the chest. **He, who has discovered this, has earned the right to use it. Pure of heart and intention. Use it well, for if used right, could save all. -Sentinel Knight-** _'Right.'_ He mentally agreed. _'Why didn't he warn us before, then again, he hasn't been around to warn us. Had he forgotten?'_ The Overdrive ranger thought.

The mercury ranger raced back to the Sonic Streaker. He didn't think Mack would care if he borrowed it, since Dax and Rose had taken the S.H. A. R. C. to meet the others. He hoped into the pilot's seat and prepared the aircraft to break the speed of light. _'Just hang on a little longer. I'm coming guys. Please just hold on.'_

**Jungle**

The fight had made a turn for the better – for once. The black, yellow, and red ranger regrouped. They had them on the defensive and Rose was content, almost cocky in the assumption that this battle between comrades would soon be over.

"Where did this come from?" Will heaved another painful breath.

"Who knows?" Ronny answered, just as exhausted. Both Ronny and Will turned toward the red ranger looking for some type of response.

The younger Hartford stared another minute at Rose and Dax, before turning to his team. "It doesn't matter. We have ord –"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bellowed Moltor from behind the trio, coming to investigate why his "new team" hadn't returned with the key yet.

"I told you to retrieve the real key and put them out of their misery. And they got you on the run! Imbeciles!" Moltor shot two streams of red energy at the Blue and Pink Overdrive Rangers. Having no way of reflecting the attack, Rose and Dax went reeling back, tumbling to the cliff's edge. Two flashes of light covered the rangers' bodies momentarily; until the light vanished along did their suits.

"This is not good." Dax groaned

She wanted to say something smart, but all Rose could do was glare. _'Does he need to state the obvious? I believe in you Ty. I know you won't let us down.'_

"Destroy them!" Moltor commanded.

The younger Hartford gave Ronny and Will a nod, signaling for them to commence with their next and final move.

Rose and Dax wearily, and shakily rose to their feet. Holding hands for balance and support, they stared wide-eyed at their friends. Stepping back in fright, Dax yanked Rose forward as she almost lost her balance and fell off the edge of the cliff. "Careful Rose." He warned, as they glimpsed down the side of the cliff.

The duo each thought about using their genetic powers, but they couldn't muster the concentration or strength needed. They were on empty, their just wasn't any left to give. Dax maneuvered himself in front of Rose, but Rose side stepped him to stand beside him. "As chivalrous as that is Dax, we're a team, we stand side by side." She said firmly, but not in a mean tone. The stunt man could only give her a small smile, admiring her courageousness at such a bleak situation as this.

Dax swallowed loudly, as him and Rose stared down their friends in the firing position for the Drill Blaster.

It was as if time had slowed down just to prolong their suffering, savoring every second of the terror that ran through their veins. An ear-shattering explosion erupted. A mushroom cloud of fire, dirt, rock, and dead plant life rose high above the cliff, devouring the sky like a hungry spider does its prey. The heavier particles raining down all around the cliff like a tidal wave.

"Nooo!" The mercury ranger cried from high above, as he watched the scene unfold. The Sonic Streaker barrel rolled when the shards of rock and dirt pounded the aircraft, alarms blaring all around the Mercurian alerting for danger. He fought to get control back, praying he wasn't too late. "Please . . . no." He heaved, tears beginning to stream down his face.

**Hartford Mansion, Command Center**

"NOOO!" Andrew cried out. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sir?" Was all the butler could say.

Andrew's heart raced, he thought it would explode. The billionaire felt sick to his stomach.

Spencer froze starring at the screen, mouth agape. Andrew dropped to his knees.

"Did – did what I see just happen?" His asked, his hands shaking.

He starred at the screen once more, tears freely falling onto the Command Center floor into a small translucent puddle. Spencer still in shock didn't even register the salty tears that were traveling down his face and onto his attire.

**Jungle**

When the cloud dissipated Tyzonn could see nothing left of the cliff's peak. It was like it had never existed, along with his friends.

The black, red, and yellow ranger gave each other high-fives for a job well done.

"Let's go. We'll find the other key ourselves." Moltor ordered with a tone of disgust. A bright red flash enveloped them all.

The mercury ranger switched the Sonic Streaker on to autopilot and leapt down to the charred, disheveled cliff with the key in tow. Mack, Ronny, Will, and Moltor were long gone, and Tyzonn's false hope of reverting his comrades dashed.

"Rose! Dax!" He yelled. Nothing. He ran to the edge of the cliff and peered over. He couldn't see them, and his tracker wasn't picking up their signals, if theirs was even still functioning. "Rose! Dax!" He screamed 'til the point where his voice went hoarse and his face was beet red.

He wasn't going to give up – not yet. He found the nearest well-ground tree and tied his OO Zip Shooter line to the trunk of the tree. Halfway to the edge of the cliff he tugged hard on the line to make sure it would hold him before he propelled down the cliff.

Just as the Mercurian was about to jump, he felt a scolding hot blade run diagonally down his back. Tyzonn dropped to his knees in pain. The deep, hardy chuckle of Furious rang in his ears.

The King of all that is cold went to strike another lethal blow; Tyzonn quickly got to his feet and blocked Flurious' staff with his Drive Sniper. The mercury ranger followed up with slash to the villain's chest, but missed as Flurious leapt back to avoid it.

"Give me the key, Mercurian." He spat.

"Never." The lone ranger replied flatly.

The two fought nonstop for a while. The sound of their weapons colliding rippled through the already ruffled jungle.

They stopped after neither landed a clean shot. Staring down Flurious, all Tyzonn could think was about his friends. _'Every second I waste on Flurious is a second I could use looking for Rose and Dax.'_

"I underestimated your determination, endurance, and stupidity, Mercurian. However, I am still going to walk away with that key."

Fed up with Flurious' prattle, Tyzonn released a crescent of energy only to have Frosty reflect it back at him. The Mercurian jump rolled to the side at the last fleeting second, avoiding the blast by a few feet. When Tyzonn rose to his feet to fight again, he was greeted by Flurious' staff to the chest, then another to the stomach area, and with one swift movement, Flurious jumped up high in the air for a successive third hit.

The Mercuria native went flying, demorphing in the process. Tyzonn landed hard on his back.

Flurious laughed at the seemingly paralyzed, defeated ranger, picking up the real key from his hand. "Thank you so much. Why you just made my day Mercury Ranger." He said with wicked smile. Flurious vanished leaving only some snowflakes in his wake.

Tyzonn didn't want or have the strength to open his eyes. _'I failed my rescue team . . . I failed Vella . . . and now . . . I've failed Rose and Dax . . . and I guess Mack, Ronny, and Will, too, now that Flurious has the key.'_

"Pick him up . . ."

"Careful. He's injured . . ."

"You two know your assignments? . . ."

"I hope were not too late . . ."

Tyzonn's hearing was fading in and out, but that voice – he knew it. He knew he did. But from where? The injured ranger didn't have the time to contemplate the source of those commands as his consciousness slipped away from him . . . far, far away.

End Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it. I've been dying to write this chapter since I started the story. Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks again for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thank you all for the beyond awesome reviews.

Chapter 8: When Water Isn't Enough

Tyzonn winced at the bright, yellow, harsh lights of the Command Center. When his eyes finally adjusted he slowly made out his surroundings.

The Mercurian could hear tap-tap-taping sounds of someone racing their fingers across a keyboard. Still not that coherent, Tyzonn only produced a small groan as a way of alerting Mr. Hartford of his current awake, yet painful state.

As inaudible, and low the groan was, Mr. Hartford picked up on it immediately and rushed over to the mercury ranger's side.

"Where – where . . . how?" He murmured. Each word hurt more than the last, his throat on fire.

"Don't strain. The Sentinel Knight brought you here, along with the others."

'_The others? Rose and Dax made it?'_ Tyzonn thought, a small smile forming in the corners of his mouth. _'It hurts so much to move_.' He noted as he tried to get up, but immediately decided against it.

"You were hurt pretty bad. You've been out a whole day, it's tomorrow night." Andrew told him, saying each word softly, and slowly so that he was heard clearly. "I'm surprised you're even up. But that might be on account of your alien DNA, your ability to recoup from a battle may be faster than the average human's."

While Tyzonn didn't mind his mentor's incessant need to babble, he really only cared to know one thing. "Where's Dax and Rose? Are they okay?"

The mentioning of the two youths' names instantly brought tears to the older Hartford's eyes, but the archeologist refused to shed anymore; thus, he blinked back the few threatening to spill. The billionaire took a deep breath and regained his composure.

Tyzonn watched the older gentleman intently. He hoped that the tears he saw brimming were tears of joy, but deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knew they weren't.

"Rose and Dax . . . Rose and Dax are . . ." Mr. Hartford stumbled, the rest of the words caught in his throat.

'_Are what?! Are hurt? In a coma? Paralyzed? Are captured? Are fine? Are dead?'_ The Mercuria native thought, trying to finish Andrew's sentence.

The archeologist gulped, and decided to try one last time. "Ty, we haven't found them yet? Cole and Billy are searching as we speak." He smiled, trying to ease the painful news. Sadly, Mr. Hartford's attempt failed.

The Mercurian closed his eyes and fell silent, trying to process what he was just told. **He was alive and safe** and they – well, that was still left to be answered. **They** haven't been found **yet, **Mr. Hartford said. As optimistic as that was suppose to leave him, he didn't feel any better, if anything, he felt worse . . . much worse.

"Who are Cole and Billy?" Tyzonn asked, opening his eyes again.

"They're rangers. Like the others were from last time we were . . . ." The archeologist thought a moment, carefully choosing his words. ". . .in a predicament." He finished. Mr. Hartford felt that he had to say something else, but what? "Once a ranger, always a ranger." Is what came to his mind first, unfortunately, it didn't make Tyzonn feel more at ease because another group of rangers were here to fix the mess the Overdrive team had somehow gotten into, again. If anything, it reminded Tyzonn of something that would be written on a tombstone of a fallen ranger. _'Is that all I'm good at is getting into messes. Am I not anything but a failure? It seems I do nothing but make things worse, always leaving it up to someone else to clean up. Why can't I be stronger? Had I been . . . Dax and Rose would be here. I failed at leading them, and keeping yet another promise. I'm nothing but a failure, who should be in their spots, not mine.'_ Tyzonn ranted to himself.

The memory of both teams working together to defeat the Evil Alliance filled the older Hartford with joy until the realization that this time was nothing like last time, and he was once again burdened with the possible chance he would be writing two obituaries and making two painful calls to oblivious families. He had been lucky no news reporters had caught wind of this, but even that little break, didn't make him feel any better.

Andrew's mind wandered to the question that had been plaguing him since the beginning of this ordeal. Why was Mack affected? It didn't make sense to him, yet there was no doubt that Mack had been turned evil. But androids can't be swayed by some hocus-pocus, right? A lot of things didn't add up when it came to Mack, but presently, that question would have to wait to be answered. Right now, he had more important things to worry about.

Mr. Hartford heard the familiar thumping of Spencer coming down the Command Center stairs and went to await his arrival. Tyzonn watched on. His muscles ached so badly they felt numb. The only thing he was able to do was tilt his head so he could still see Mr. Hartford.

Andrew hoped that his friend would have some good news . . . he hoped.

Spencer came to the last step, stopping abruptly when he found the archeologist was waiting at the bottom.

"Heard you coming?" Andrew said in a soft voice, as if reading the butler's mind.

Spencer finished coming down the last step, and looked his long time friend in the eyes.

"Well?" The billionaire asked, rather eager, but spoke in a whisper so Tyzonn couldn't hear.

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing sir." He answered, also in a whisper. Mr. Hartford looked away in disbelief.

'_Still nothing.'_ Andrew repeated in his mind.

"Sir, it's getting late –"

"Call'em back. They won't make any leeway in the dark." Mr. Hartford interrupted.

Tyzonn didn't need to hear them to know Rose and Dax were still out there. The look on Spencer and Mr. Hartford's face said it all. _'The longer they're out there, the less of a chance they'll find them alive. I should've pushed myself harder – went faster. Why couldn't I have just made it a few seconds earlier? I could have stopped them.'_ A lone tear ran down the alien's face. Tyzonn couldn't answer his question though; slowly the pain he felt took hold of him once again and he drifted out of consciousness and into a deep sleep.

**Hartford Mansion, Living room**

The retro rangers were scattered in the living room, Mr. Hartford in the center addressing his new team. "That's about all that's happened." He finished. His face fell from retelling the suffering they endure the past week.

"Thanks for debriefing us on the others, and what's happened." Syd bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether if giving her sympathy was appropriate. The SPD Pink Ranger had no prior knowledge of this battle, anything about this, what happened after, or even between; she was constantly walking on eggshells. What to say, and what not to say. "Mr. Hartford we're going to do everything we can." She said, finally deciding that wasn't a future altering comment.

"Thank you." The older gentleman said softly.

Spencer had walked in with refreshments and snacks. The butler seemed to be unphased by what had happened the past couple of days, but that wasn't true. In attempts to cope he only pushed himself harder at doing his job, cleaning things already clean, and reorganizing what wasn't disorganized in the first place. Spencer kept as busy as he could doing menial things around the mansion, but even with all the activity he did, he still couldn't stop himself from thinking about Rose and Dax. All of sudden, after last night, everything reminded him of the blue and pink ranger. From books to laughter, it didn't really matter, anything made him want to weep. He finished placing the trays down on the coffee table, and left quietly as if never there.

"Well there's seven of us now if you count Tyzonn. Eight! If you count the Sentinel Knight. We have the advantage." Dustin exclaimed. The Sentinel Knight nodded.

"Yes, but . . . we won't be able to fight as one. Will we?" Madison spoke up, looking at Mr. Hartford and the Sentinel Knight, who were standing next to each other.

"Whadaya mean?" Commented Conner from where he was leaning against the pool table.

"We have too many important tasks that not any one could take a back seat to another." Billy declared.

"We need to get that key." Syd interjected.

"We have the broken one, but we need the other if we're going to revert the others back to normal." The motor cross racer added, looking at the others.

"Speaking of which, what about the others? I'm sure they aren't going to wait for us to make a move?" Madison said from the couch she was sitting on.

"No, after what has occurred, I doubt they'll wait, if anything, we should anticipate being on the defensive." Billy hypothesized.

"That's great and all, but we **need** to find Dax and Rose. Everyday they're out there is a day less they'll survive." Cole said firmly. He hated to bring it up, as the topic became taboo the night they only returned with one of the three rangers, but the Blazing Lion couldn't get them out of his head.

"Guess we have a lot to do." Conner sighed.

"We have to hurry if we're going to find them." Syd urged, from her spot on the other couch. Syd had kept quiet about being from the future, not wanting to hear Sky later about not being careful. _'That's all I need is another lecture from the "Commander".' _She thought, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, it's been at least thirty-six hours, surely dehydration has set in, the normal human can't go more than forty-eight hours without water before he or she starts hallucinating, going in and out of consciousness, losing muscle control, and coherent speech. We don't even know what type of condition they're in, injury wise." Billy offered, letting the warm morning sun blanket him and Cole, who stood beside eachother. The two also enjoying the breeze the opened French doors welcomed. Dustin had stationed himself between the two girls, but chose to stand behind the couches; he shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"We'll find them." Cole said with confidence, he narrowed his eyes trying to make out the person coming from behind Mr. Hartford.

The Mercurian released an incredulous huff. "We'll be lucky to find them in one piece." Tyzonn said with a morbid tone, every movement accompanied by an immeasurable pain shooting up and down his body, especially his back where layers and layers of bandaging hugged his torso.

The mercury ranger had been listening from the top of the stairs of the Command Center, half resting, half eavesdropping. Everyone stared at the alien, mouth agape, like they had been punched in the gut, and had the wind knocked out of them.

"Ty . . . they . . ." Andrew could hardly believe what he heard. He was supposed to be their friend. How could he have such a bleak, pessimistic outlook?

"I **was** on a Rescue Squad on Mercuria, remember? Before I, too, let them down." He mumbled. He crossed over to the pool table leaning against the adjacent side Conner was leaning on. Tyzonn stared into the ocean blue carpet. _'Blue . . . ocean . . . where Rose and Dax now rest.' _He looked up at he others, whose eyes never strayed from him. "It's been thirty-six hours, like you said, your chances of finding them alive are cut in half every twelve. We have less than a twelve percent chance of finding them." He sighed.

"How can you say that? That means there's still a chance! How can you have so little faith?" Madison blurted out, a few tears escaping.

"The chance –" Tyzonn began, but was cut off.

"Even with a slim chance, that only means we have to work harder." Billy interjected.

"Yeah, you have to believe in yourself as a person and a ranger that we're going to find them and persevere. You have to believe in them to hold on." Syd said, also blinking back tearing.

"When the chips are down, is when you dig deep and pull out a wild card, the most miraculous things can happen then." Cole chimed in.

"I don't know what food has to do with it, but you can't give up. When you give up on yourself, you give up on possibly winning the race." The yellow ranger remarked, throwing a fist into the air.

"Yeah. Never give up, never surrender." Conner said, putting his hand on his new friend's shoulder. Cole smiled at him, remembering all too well, that Danny and Max would say that all the time when things got rough.

Tyzonn just stared at the Red Dino Ranger's hands, and after a few seconds, Conner slowly retracted his. "You weren't there." The mercury ranger said grimily. "You didn't watch them take that blast." He continued, his voice only getting louder and more defiant. "You know better than anyone here, what that thing was capable of – you built it." The Mercurian turned to the creator of the Drill Blaster; Andrew only stared back in shock. Was Tyzonn blaming him? The mercury ranger turned back to the group as a whole.

"That weapon was made to destroy monsters with skin ten – fifty times as thick as a human's. Dax and Rose weren't even morphed! Did you see what it did to that cliff?!" He asked rhetorically, pointing behind him, regardless if that was or wasn't the true direction of the now, non-existent cliff. "The cliff! It's gone!" Tyzonn shouted to no one in particular, falling to his knees, on all fours, his head bowed as fresh tears fell. The carpet gripped tightly between each finger. "You didn't see it." He sobbed. "You didn't watch them be blow apart. The cloud of charred earth . . . it was huge." He took a quivering breath. "I didn't – I didn't make, damn it! I let the ones I care about most die again." Now the Mercurian couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears came freely, and uncontrolled. He lowered his head into his right forearm and began to pound the floor unmercifully with his left fist.

The others watched on, their hearts aching as they watched someone they hardly knew mourn for his friends. Even though, they weren't sure that the blue and pink ranger were dead, their hearts sank in their stomach, watching Tyzonn's muscles shake in pain and anguish. The motley bunch began to feel the overbearing weight of the crisis resting more and more on them. Maybe they only had seven, after all.

**Moltor's Layer**

"Well?" Moltor inquired when Mack, Ronny, and Will returned.

"Nothing. The house that the thing rested in was knocked over and smashed into pieces." Ronny answered.

"Probably some animal or something." Will commented.

"Or something. I bet they have it." Mack insisted.

"You think?" the yellow ranger asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Come on, it's them. They probably do have it. Surely Rose figured it out." The red ranger smirked.

"Yeah, but we destroyed Rose and Dax, and may I say, we did a splendid job at it." Ronny chirped. The black ranger let out a small chuckle at her words.

"Yeah, but Ty's still around. I bet he has it, remember he wasn't there to battle." The android reminded them.

"Hey, it made our job easier. It's not like he's going to put up much of a fight." The black ranger jested.

"Still, we can use him to get the key." Mack said, a plan in the works.

"Then what?" The racecar driver asked innocently.

"We get rid of him." The red ranger said flatly. All three laughed at their plan. They turned toward their leader, seeing what he thought.

Moltor started to laugh manically at his new idea. "I just thought of something better." He paused, as the trio got closer to hear better, excitement shown on their faces. "Instead of calling him out, why don't you just visit and while your there, you can "kindly" repossess those other jewels. I already have the crown. It'll be perfect. With all five jewels and the crown, we'll be unstoppable." Moltor roared.

"Sounds like a plan." Ronny giggled.

"Kill two birds with one stone. Wait, we already did that." Will laughed, Ronny and Mack joining in.

"I enjoy visiting friends . . . or a friend." Mack retorted.

**Mid Afternoon at the Hartford Mansion, Living room**

Some how Syd, and Madison were able to calm down Tyzonn and escort him into the kitchen where Spencer made him something to eat.

They reconvened in the living room shortly after taking their original position, Tyzonn listening from the kitchen. "What now?" Conner asked. He waited a moment or two, before speaking up again. "We need to devise some kind of plan. I've learned some things as a ranger and one of them is you don't want to go into a fight unprepared."

A few gave out a sigh, as others just went immediately into thinking of a strategy. It was midday and was beginning to get oppressively hot and humid out.

"Anybody got any ideas because I don't. I mean clearly they have no problem vaporizing their own friends. I mean, they put some of the monsters I've fought to shame. I mean Lother – oopf." Dustin grunted, rubbing his side. The Blue Mystic Ranger glared at him, throwing a sideways glance toward the mercury ranger who could hear everything being said from where he was sitting. "Sorry." He laughed nervously.

"I know I said we should go in already assuming a defensive position, but maybe we could take them by surprise by taking the offensive." Billy suggested, getting a few nods of approval.

Madison, who other than knocking the wind out of the Yellow Wind Ninja, had been unusually quiet. She pondered her idea a little longer before speaking up. "One of the first things we were taught about magic was how elements reacted." By now, Tyzonn had rejoined the group, taking place next to Dustin, behind the girls. "What elements worked well with each other, what ones didn't, and what ones nullified each other." She stood up and started to pace.

"You guys have been fighting non-stop for the past week." Tyzonn watched completely numb, but also wondering where she was going with this, other than telling him what he already knew. "Well, I learned that most times if an enemy is using, for instance, fire, then to use water that will nullify his fire attack. But sometimes that doesn't work, like you guys. You three are the opposites of those three, and I don't mean weak vs. strong. I mean attack style and technique. Sometimes you just need a bigger flame. Maybe instead of fighting fire with water, you need to fight fire with fire." It was all coming together. She finally understood why the Sentinel Knight chose them, but why not just tell them from the beginning.

"So I guess this means you have a plan?" Conner prodded.

The film director smiled. "Yup. Cole, Billy, I think you two should continue to look for Dax and Rose. We can find them. Cole, you are by far the best at tracking, better then any electronic equipment, and Billy, your abundant knowledge in science and medicine, you'll be able to start assessing the damage done, and start treating them immediately. I will go with the Sentinel Knight to retrieve the key from Flurious."

"I will go, too." Tyzonn interrupted, catching everyone off guard.

"Ty, I think . . ." Syd began without really needing to indicate why she thought it was bad idea he goes out into battle again, as Tyzonn flinched in pain, clutching his sides at that moment.

When the pain subsided, the alien spoke up again. "Please. I . . . need to do this. I need to know I still can. That I'm not as worthless as I feel I am."

Madison understood how he felt. She never truly "lost" a friend, but she knew what it felt like to feel weak, and worthless. "Okay, so Ty, myself, and the Sentinel Knight will go after the key. My element is water anyway, and water is water, whether it is in liquid form or not." When no one objected, although she was sure Mr. Hartford was about to, she continued. Well, was going to, until Syd broke in.

"And that leaves us?" She said slowly, as if unsure herself.

"You guys are going to be the fire part." Madison replied.

"So, what are we suppose to do? Wait for them?" Dustin asked, a little disgusted with his assignment. He wanted to be where the action was, not sitting and waiting for it.

"Trust me, when they do finally come out of hiding. You're gonna have your hands full. It will be three on three." Tyzonn chimed in. "Be prepared, they won't have any mercy on you."

"Since when does anyone whose evil have mercy on their opponent?" The soccer star quipped.

"How long do you think they'll stay hidden?" Dustin asked.

The Command Center alarms answered the motor cross racer with their wailing of danger.

"Apparently, not long." Conner remarked.

End Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it. Please leave a review. My only request, besides writing a review is letting me know if I did well writing the characters. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Obstacles

The alarms screamed to be noticed. The rangers huddled in a circle to try and hear over the alarms.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Madison yelled, competing with the alarms. Everyone nodded and took off to their respect destinations.

Andrew beckoned Spencer to follow him down to the Command Center. They disabled the alarms and put the Command Center on lock down. Nothing would get in or out, or so Mr. Hartford hoped.

"Sir?" He spoke up, gesturing to the sound of Command Center entrances locking shut.

"We can't take any chances." The billionaire answered, while inputting a few codes into the computer.

Madison, Tyzonn, the Sentinel Knight, Cole, and Billy were in the holding bay.

"Okay. Cole and I will take the S.H.A.R.C. and you, Tyzonn, and the Sentinel Knight head for Flurious." He instructed, speaking more towards Madison, who he assumed would be the leader of that team.

The group split in two and left to accomplish their part of the mission.

**Upstairs, Hartford Residents**

The red, yellow, and pink power rangers were standing in the middle, looking about them.

"Guys can you hear me?"

"Mr. Hartford, where are you?" Dustin asked, looking all about him.

"I tapped into your morpher frequencies." The archeologist informed the trio. "Listen, I put the Command Center into lock down for precaution. Mack, Will, and Ronny are about 500 meters west from your present location. Hurry."

"So they're in the backyard." Conner remarked.

"Yes." The billionaire said, with an annoyed sigh. He wasn't too fond of being made fun of.

"We're on it, Mr. Hartford." Syd chirped up.

Conner, Dustin, and Syd stepped out onto the veranda. They looked out at the vast backyard. They couldn't see the Overdrive rangers, but knew they were getting close, that it was time. Straightening up, they took a deep breath. "Alright guys, this is it." Conner announced without looking at either the pink or yellow ranger. With those encouraging, yet short words, the three rangers jumped down from the veranda and took off to find the "evil" rangers.

From the Command Center Andrew and Spencer watched on. He had implanted small vid-cams to watch the others' progression as well. "You think they'll find Master Dax and Miss Rose, retrieve the real Tri-Dragon Key, and turn Master Mack, Master Will, and Miss Veronica back to their normal, good selves?" The butler asked.

"Let's hope so . . . for the world's sake. I hope so." The archeologist muttered.

**Beach Cave**

It was a place Cole and Billy had avoided since starting their search. The cave was large and ominous looking. The ocean led straight into it, like the cave was forever drinking in the sea.

It had taken the two rangers approximately a half hour to arrive, but it felt like minutes. They knew that they had to find the two missing rangers today if they had any chance of saving them. Otherwise, Cole and Billy might as well start preparing the body bags.

The Blazing Lion led the way. Carefully he treaded inside. Even with the portable floodlights Mr. Hartford gave them to use, it barely lit more than a few feet in front of them. Everything echoed in the cave causing the hairs on the back on both men's neck to stand.

The Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger meticulously traced Cole's tracks. The water rushed through the cave, angry and determined. Cole followed the raging river in hopes that if Dax and Rose had been swept by its currents they would be near its bank.

"Billy?" Cole stopped, turning to the scientist.

"Yeah." Billy answered, as a few drops of water pitter-pattered on his shoulders and head. It reminded Cole of an animal drooling as it stalked its prey, the image sending chills down his spine. The damp, dark cave did nothing to welcome its visitors, if anything the water seems to be getting more aggressive by the minute.

"How deep do you think this water way runs? This cave for that fact?" The Blazing Lion questioned.

Billy knew that Cole wasn't tired, but worried that they wouldn't find the pink and blue Overdrive ranger. "Wondering how far they might have traveled?" Billy clarified, although it was unnecessary. The red ranger nodded his head vigorously. Billy paused and looked from the beginning of the cave mouth, now only a small dot of light, to the vast nothingness that lay ahead. "I don't know. The current is strong." It wasn't comforting, the triceratops ranger knew, but in all honesty that's all he could say.

Cole gave a disappointed nod, and began trucking his way again. Something told the Red Wild Force Ranger that the two youths were in there, but something also told him; they weren't the only ones looking for the teens.

**Flurious' Ice Lair**

Tyzonn was sure to put the Sonic Streaker into stealth mode when landing. The rangers landed carefully and quietly. Snow kicked up as the jets simmered down, the wheels bobbing up and down as the Sonic Streaker settled. After some small deliberation Tyzonn decided to land the aircraft about two miles away from Flurious' lair, keeping their arrival a secret.

Madison turned the emerald stone on the Sentinel Sword to transform it into the Sentinel Knight. "We're here." He asked, in his loud, omnipotent voice.

"Shhhhh." Madison and Tyzonn hushed the Sentinel Knight.

All three crept along the icy ground. The sun beamed off the snow blinding the blue and mercury ranger, while the Sentinel Knight seemed indifferent, their reflections accompanying them on their journey. As they tip-toed to the entrance, Madison outstretched her hand to halt the mercury ranger and Sentinel Knight.

"Look." She ordered, pointing to two chillers guarding the one way entrance and exit to the cave.

"We got to take them out without alarming any others." The Mercurian said, crouched down low. They were hidden behind the side of the ice cave. "Alright, on three."

"One, two . . . three." The chorused in unison.

**Hartford Mansion, Backyard**

They were running as fast as their feet could carry them. "Whatever . . . you do . . . let's . . . refrain . . . from using . . . our abilities . . . until . . . we absolutely . . . have to." Conner suggested in between breaths.

"We should take it easy . . . until we know . . . exactly what we're . . . dealing with." Syd instructed.

"We're dealing with evil rangers." Dustin said somehow in one breath.

The pink and red ranger shot him a dirty look. This was no time for sarcasm.

Their targets soon came into sight. _'So cocky.'_ Conner scowled, watching Ronny, Will, and Mack, leisurely walking toward them, each with a smug look on their face. The former egotistical jock couldn't help but feel enraged for some reason. Maybe it was because this reminded him so much of when Trent was evil, so ruthless, and so cruel. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't quite over it, even today.

"Careful." Conner warned as they trotted to a stop about thirty feet away. The trio stopped as well, unphased by the retro rangers' arrival.

"Hey, look a welcoming committee." The former spy joked.

"We aren't here to welcome you." The soccer star snapped.

"Oooh. Touchy." Ronny smiled coyly at him.

"Move." The Red Overdrive Ranger ordered in a monotone voice.

"Make us." Dustin challenged.

"We got rid of our last problem. We'll get rid of you." Mack countered, a small smile of accomplishment pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Is that what you considered them?" The petite blond cried.

"What would you consider them?" Mack asked, his curiosity piqued, an eyebrow raised.

"Your friends!" She quickly shot back, clearly rattled by what she was hearing. She had kept her cool all a long. The ranger from the future had been so particular about her mannerisms and what she disclosed; it felt like it was all in vein now, as she had no control over her own emotions.

Conner had noticed the affects of this on his teammate, and whispered. "Syd, don't let them get to you."

The SPD ranger looked back at her designated leader, but couldn't seem to gather herself up. They **had** gotten to her.

The Red Dino Ranger thanked Dr. O mentally for teaching him the tricks often employed by villains. And **they** weren't only throwing attacks physically, but mentally, playing mind games. He was surprised Syd, an officer from somewhere, he wasn't sure; nonetheless, he was baffled by how easily she was shaken.

"Enough talk." Ronny snapped.

"Let's do this. We have jewels to collect." Will urged confidently and quite impatiently.

Dustin might have looked slow and out of the loop, but when it came to fighting, honor, and respect, anything sensei might have covered, the motor cross racer was grand master. He predicted what they would do, attack wise, and was correct as he watched Mack charge at Conner.

Unfortunately for Will, Ronny, and Mack, they were prepared.

Mack had covered half the distance separating the two groups, when the android was tripped by the pink ranger. Mack fell face first, eating a mouth full of dirt in the process.

While Will and Ronny looked on bewildered, Dustin and Conner made their move.

**Beach Cave**

It had been about an hour since they first started their search and Cole wasn't being so cautious anymore, he was at a fast jog, running along the river bank. Billy was close behind. They couldn't see each other's faces, but they knew each was growing worried. They had been running for a while now, and still nothing.

The Blazing Lion was starting to wonder if they would ever find Rose and Dax. _'We've been looking a while now. This means one of two things: they were carried really far, and we may never find them, or they aren't in the cave, at all. But I'm sure they're in here. My tracking skills have never been wrong before. If that's so, and Rose and Dax aren't here then we're wasting our time.'_

The red and blue ranger were deep in the cave. The lights supplied were barely covering the few feet in front of them.

The Wild Force ranger skidded to a halt causing Billy to run into him. "Who are you?" Cole demanded. He didn't know who the figure was, but there was a gapping whole leading to the surface. The red ranger deducted that the mysterious horned creature must have made it, since he never saw it before while scouting for an entrance into the cave.

Both men waited to the figure to answer, the hairs on their neck starting to stand. Billy had been scanning the area for the Overdrive Rangers when he noticed ten pairs of ruby red eyes glaring back. The Red Viking and some lizard type creatures came into the light. "Figures. You get rid of two, and more flock to the scene." Moltor growled.

"Who are you?" Billy chimed in. _'We're wasting time, damn it. I can feel it, we're close.'_

The monster laughed. "I'm your new enemy and your last." He boasted.

"Billy, you go ahead and contact me if you find anything." The former red ranger said in a low voice. "I'll distract them."

"Wild Access!" The retro ranger suited up and prepared to do battle.

The original blue ranger waited patiently for an opportunity to make a getaway.

'_Now!'_ The Morphin' ranger made a made dash past Moltor and his lava lizards.

His escape didn't go unnoticed. "Go after him! What are you waiting for?" Moltor bellowed. His henchman scrambled after Billy.

The chase was on.

"Bring it red ranger." The Fire Lord commanded.

Cole let out a roar and charged.

**Inside the Ice Lair**

Madison, Tyzonn, and the Sentinel Knight crept along the ice walls, which fortunately were not translucent. The trio hadn't faced many chillers; even so, they defeated them without being noticed.

"We have to be getting close." Madison said, while peering around another corner. She had been the leader of this team, as ironic as that sounded to her. The blue ranger scanned the area before waving the other two to follow.

A troop of chillers rounded the corner at that moment, spotting the trio. "So much for sneaking in and out without being noticed." The Mercurian muttered. He had been careful of how he twisted and turned to avoid any jabs of pain, but in the excitement and adrenaline rush of being caught, Tyzonn moved too quickly into a fighting stance resulting in a surge of pain pulsating up and down his back. He let out a gasp, and repositioned himself.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

Quickly morphed, Madison, Tyzonn, and the Sentinel Knight charged at the group of chillers. Madison kicked one chiller into another. The mercury ranger used his Drive Sniper and lashed out at two chillers simultaneously leaving nothing but chunks of ice. The Sentinel Knight punched through one chiller, spinning around and punching another into pieces. The Blue Mystic Ranger finished the last chiller off with a hard kick to the chest.

All three looked around to see if the disruption had brought any more of Flurious' lackeys. Luckily, no chillers came. "There seems to be more chillers coming. It can't be far." The Rocca twin proposed, the mercury ranger and Sentinel Knight nodded in agreement.

The group rounded a few more corners before stumbling upon the main room, Flurious' throne room. "There!" Tyzonn exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Madison hushed again, shaking her head in amazement. _'You'd think he'd know better by now.'_

"No one appears to be here." The Sentinel Knights informed observantly.

The key floated in an ice encasing. Tyzonn's eyes grew to half dollars as he focused in on the object resting on the opposite side. _'I __**will**__ get that key.'_

As soon as alien made a move toward the Tri-Dragon Key there was a blast that caused the three to put their arms up in defense.

"Well, well, well." Flurious said smoothly. "Come for the key, did we?"

The trio immediately got into a fighting stance. "Back for more, Mercurian? Thought I finished you off. Doesn't matter, I will this time, along with your little friends." The villain laughed. "Chillers!"

In seconds an army of chillers piled in, ready to obey any command their master gave.

"Ty – Key, Sentinel Knight – chillers, and I got Frosty." Madison seethed." Her new enemy reminded her of Morticon a little, making her want to destroy him even more. After all he had done, the pain he caused, she couldn't wait to deal the first blow.

"Got it!" Sentinel Knight and Tyzonn said in unison.

**Beach Cave**

Deep, deep down, where no man has treaded in centuries was the most in audible sound. The surging water drowned the foreign noise out for the most part, but with a fine tuned ear could the sound of shallow breathing be heard.

End Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, hope you all like it. Please leave a review. Thanks a bunch for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Wow, this is by far one of the longest chapters I've written for any story. So, this should compensate somewhat for the lack of updates. I worked especially hard on this, so please leave me review. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 10: Is this Hell?

**Deep within the Beach Cave**

Deep down in the cave an inaudible groan lurched from within. His lips were dry, and no amount of licking them would reverse it. Dax Lo felt pain he thought unimaginable. A taste so rancid, so vile, pooled in the actor's mouth. A mixture of blood, both fresh and dried, soot, rock, and the very bitter, salty taste of the sea was all the blue ranger had drank in the last thirty-six hours.

The actor had fallen in and out of consciousness the past day and a half. He didn't know how long he would be "awake", or how long he had been down wherever he was. _'Rose?'_ The zord pilot searched with his eyes without moving his head to look for his friend. His sight hindered by the gravel scattered over his eyes. It was dark, Dax noted. He couldn't determine the reason. Was he in a dark place, or had he gone blind?

Dax let out another unsteady breath. "Ro?" He breathed, unable to call her whole name.

The blue ranger didn't get an answer. He wasn't surprised, though. Coming to the conclusion this wasn't working, the actor decided to try and move.

The decision was immediately regretted as Dax gasped for air and tried wishing the pain away. It hurt everywhere.

The stunt man hoped that Rose was in better condition, regretting his decision to allow her to stand beside him, instead of behind him.

**Hartford Mansion**

Mack spit out the small amount of grass and dirt lingering in his mouth, cocking his head up at the petite blonde hovering over him. A mixture of shock and anger flashed across his face. He jumped to his feet, "Think you can play with the big boys, princess?"

Syd glared in response. She had borrowed some of Rose's clothes, thanking the heavens that her and Rose were about the same size and represented the same color. She adorned blue capries, a pink short-sleeved shirt, and white sneakers. She couldn't have her true identity discovered, and the only two who might suspect a thing was Mr. Hartford and Spencer. None of which were of real concern to her now. She was going to return back to 2027 having not exchanged any jeopardizing information. It was weird fighting in civilian clothes, but wearing her uniform was too much of risk. _'How do they fight in regular clothes? I hope Rose won't mind that I borrowed her clothes, or get them dirty, for that matter.'_ She thought, dodging a punch from Mack at the last second.

Will and Ronny were quick to react to Dustin and Conner's offensive attack. Will threw two successive punches blocked effortlessly, to Will's dismay, by Dustin who followed up with a spin kick, forcing the black ranger to stumble back.

Waldo Brooks was focused and determined to bring these rangers back and revert them to the side of good again. He remembered being turned evil himself, along with Tori and Shane, and was fortunate to have friends and other rangers to help turn him back.

Dustin was quickly taken out of his reverie as he landed hard on his back from being flipped by Will.

Conner grunted as Ronny connected her foot with his stomach . . . again. He gritted his teeth as he picked himself up. Ronny smirked, watching the soccer star massage his stomach. "Still wanna play?" She sang to him.

"Oh, I'm far from done playing." The Red Dino ranger growled.

Mack aimed for her head, bringing his other leg around, each missing Syd by only centimeters. The pink ranger felt the breeze from the momentum of each kick caress her face.

The SPD officer slid in, and kicked the android right in the gut with much satisfaction. "How do like **this** problem?" She sneered at him.

Mack scowled at the comment and straightened up, putting his fists up and hopping from one foot to the other in preparation for his next attack. Syd huffed. _'This is going to be a long fight.'_

**Beach Cave**

Billy ran as fast as his feet would carry him with ten chillers hot on his heels. The scientist landed hard, kicking pebbles up from the small cliff he jumped down from. The blue ranger looked behind him to see if he was still being followed, and he was. Seeing the red scales glimmer in his hard helmet's light the Mighty Morphin ranger took off again, breathing heavily from lack of extensive exercise.

Cole called for his Falcon Summoner bow. The Blazing Lion shot two arrows from it, both blocked by Moltor.

The Red Viking ran at Cole with a howl and swung high. The red ranger ducked in the knick of time, and retaliated with his crystal saber.

**Ice Layer**

Tyzonn dashed around Flurious, who was swept off his feet by the blue ranger.

Two chillers made it past the Sentinel Knight and ran after the Mercurian.

Tyzonn saw the two henchmen out of the corner of his eye. His adrenaline was running so fast that nothing was going to stop him. **Nothing**.

The two chillers raised their small scythes at the mercury ranger. The alien leapt high and lashed out at the two on-coming henchmen, releasing a crescent of blue energy vaporizing them instantly.

The key was in his grasps.

**Hartford Backyard**

The pink ranger landed with a thud after being tossed like a tennis serve and kicked mid-air in the stomach. She groaned, knowing that it would hurt like hell later, when she had time to think about it. "What's wrong Little Miss Sunshine, break a nail?" Mack taunted.

Syd quickly swept Mack off his feet, but was too tired to follow up the defensive strike with an offensive one.

But Sydney Drew wasn't the only one having trouble. The yellow wind ninja collided with an old oak tree, bark exploding everywhere. Dustin peered up at Will from where he was, on his hands and knees, sipping in the viable air. He stood hoping to connect his fist with Will's stomach, but was disappointed as the black ranger swept him off his feet . . . again.

"You know the difference between ninjas and spies? Spies are better at everything. And we don't keep our abilities a secret. But then again, if my skills were so pathetic, I would keep it a secret, too. I feel embarrassed for you and your sensei." Will retorted, with a cocky smile.

Loosing all his self-discipline that had taken years to master in mere seconds, he charged at the spy only to be stopped with a kick to the gut, exhaling all the air he had just taken in, he was thrown back to where Syd had just landed.

Conner soon joined them, as another blurred attack passed his eyes and his face kissed the ground. He rubbed his cheek, contemplating whether the powerful spin kick just dealt by Ronny broke his jaw. "Aw, the wittle wanger gonna cry?" She cooed.

Conner stumbled back to his friends. They were tired, but not anywhere near calling it a day and going home. NO. They were bringing them back . . . end of discussion.

"Okay, I say we turn this stove up to full blast." Conner said. "Everything goes." The soccer player looked to his left and right, watching both his teammates pant out of exhaustion and frustration. They all had underestimated their opponent. Worse, they had let the other rangers get to them, they had succumb to their mental warfare and lost.

"Come on, I'm ready to show them what it's all about." Dustin remarked.

"I'll be damn if I'm going to let them win." Syd spat.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Overdrive Acclerate!" The others shouted in unison, noticing that the fight had just been kicked up a few notches.

"Same plan as before?" Will inquired.

"No, I got unfinished business." Mack growled, eyeing up the now morphed Sydney.

"Let's get this over." Ronny demanded. "We've got better things to do."

**Beach Cave**

Billy had been running for a while when he had finally had enough of being chased. He **was** the original blue ranger, after all. The scientist stopped and waited for the lava lizards to catch up. When he saw their ruby red eyes glimmer in the night, he got in his morphing stance, anxiously awaiting to say the three words he hadn't said in fifteen years. "It's morph'in time!" The triceratops ranger drew his Power Lance and prepared for battle.

Cole had intercepted Moltor successfully, but now he had the more tumultuous task of saving himself, and finding the two youths, Rose and Dax.

The red ranger ducked, and blocked Moltor's sword with his crystal saber. The former jungle resident slashed at the villain's face with his claws. The dual horned enemy yelled in pain, grasping for his face. "You little . . ." He grumbled.

Cole seized this opportunity to kick Moltor hard in the chest. The Volcano War Lord stumbled back begrudgingly. "I have control over three rangers, and gotten rid of two. You are nothing but a washed up, once was."

Cole gritted his teeth at the statement. Sure, he hadn't battled in over six years, but he was far from washed up. Moltor kicked the Wild Force ranger in the stomach, following up with a powerful slash to his chest. Cole hollered in pain falling off the small cliff him and Moltor had been battling on, landing hard on his back. His fall echoing in the dark, monstrous cave. He watched as Moltor jumped down ready to impale him with his mighty sword.

**Ice Cave**

Flurious released a high-energized blast with his staff at Madison, sending her reeling back into an ice wall. She yelled in pain, but wasn't giving up. "Legend Warrior Mode!" She beckoned, powering up. She never touched a dial, not yet. While icy villain had his back turned, Madison struck hard; replicating the attack Flurious had submitted Tyzonn to back on the jungle cliff. The villain fell to his knees, gasping for air, and turning to look back at the mermaid.

The Sentinel Knight batted the chillers away like balloons. Punching through two at clip, kicking others away as if punting a football. Although many henchmen were summoned, there weren't enough to halt the Sentinel Knight in his pursuit.

Tyzonn made it to the platform the Tri-Dragon Key rested. Fully morphed no one could see the gleam in his eyes, or the smile that spread from ear to ear, but it was there. The Mercurian punched through the ice encasing. The ice casing that once protected the key shattered, and fell all around him. Tyzonn grabbed the key, holding it so tightly that any tighter and he would snap the artifact in half. "Got it!" He cried.

The Sentinel Knight threw the last chiller through a wall watching the celebratory retreat the Mercurian native did. They regrouped, Flurious on his knees struggling to get up.

"We need to get back." The knight stated. The other two nodded in agreement.

"No you don't." Moltor's brother seethed, swaying as he tried to stand straight.

Tyzonn smirked under his helmet, releasing a powerful strike with his Drive Lance to an unsuspecting Flurious, who in turn, was launched into the far wall. "That's for me, Dax, and Rose." Not knowing when to quit, Flurious slowly stood.

"You do know that ice is just frozen water, right?" The blue ranger retorted. She gripped her Lion staff tightly. "Code 2!" She called, as a massive tidal wave surged through the cave, filling it fast. Flurious gasped for air as he smashed through ice stalagmites and a wall.

"What's going on?" Tyzonn panicked, as water danced about his knees.

"I knew I had a strong connection to the water, but I must've over estimated the water here. He must be close to the sea, or worse, over it." The blue ranger yelled over the roaring of the water pouring into the cave. "We have to move, if we don't want to end up in an underwater coffin."

**Far inside the Beach Cave**

A sudden gasp of air disrupted the lull that had been strangling the dank, dark cave. As if she had just emerged from a long dive in the ocean, Rose Ortiz swallowed air in what felt like forever. Steadying her breathing as best as she could, she started to do what she was best at . . . think.

'_It's dark – correction, it's pitch black.'_She noted. _'I'm near water . . .' _She thought listening to the urgency of the waterway_. 'And I'm not the only one here.'_ She continued, hearing the breathing of another person, rough breathing, presumably hurt, or injured to some degree. She ran the clues over in her mind a few times before make the assumption she did, which how many times is Rose wrong? Not counting this incident with the Tri-Dragon Key._ 'I'm in a cave and somehow Dax made it. He's close.'_ Where Dax was in proximity to her, she had no clue.

She gasped for another breath of air, before trying to figure how she and Dax got there, wherever "there" was, and how to get out. _'If this is so then are we being searched for, and what damage has been inflicted upon us?'_ She knew Tyzonn would search for them with his very last breath . . . that was if he was still alive.

The pink ranger thought to grab for her tracker, hoping it was still on her person. _'We must've fell over a hundred feet.' _She looked around again, careful not to move her head. _'How long have we been down here?'_ That she also could not answer. She made an attempt to grab her tracker, but nothing happened. Was her arm even moving? Was she in so much pain that she was numb, that her nerves were so overwhelmed with sensations they could no longer process any commands? If so, she was in tremendous trouble.

The mensa genius made the mistake of trying to move her legs. They complied, curling up toward her chest, but did so in the most painful way. Her left leg dragged behind her right, but nonetheless, both reciprocated with a surge of insurmountable pain. Rose's fingers tensed, shaking as she began to cry uncontrollably. The salty tears burned the cuts on her face, causing only more tears to fall. It took the petite ranger all she had to stop herself from crying; thus, stopping the stinging sensation they left in their wake. Rose let out a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a whimper, the sound alerting the blue ranger. The pain subsided after that, fading into the darkness just as the pink ranger did to unconsciousness.

Dax called for his teammate. "Rose." He strained. He couldn't cry; there were no tears left to shed. His chest ached unmistakable, and unforgiving, causing him to ponder how many ribs were broken. The blue ranger wondered if he was really still alive, or at the beginnings of what was Hell. Given up, Dax closed his eyes and drifted off to a place where he wasn't in pain, misery, where it wasn't cold . . . or dark.

**Hartford Mansion**

Mack called for his Drive Lance preparing to repay the pink ranger ten fold. The red ranger jabbed at Syd, who in retribution, countered by using his lance as a platform to flip over him, slashing his shoulder and down his back with her SPD striker, swiftly landing on her feet. The Hartford heir tumbled forward and into Spencer's flowerbed.

Will wasted no time beckoning his weapon as well, thinking that he had an advantage. Shock struck the black ranger like lightening as the yellow wind ninja summoned his Lion Hammer. "I see you got one, too." Dustin smirked under his helmet.

Ronny Robinson yanked her Drive Claw from the soft earth and turned around to see a very amused Red Dino ranger. The outgoing blonde accessed her genetic powers, and sped toward the soccer star. She swung so fast that the tree exploded, bark fly everywhere as a result of her missing her target. The racecar drive panted as she heard his voice from behind her. "You're not the only one who's quick to the draw." Severely misjudged, Conner waited for Ronny to face him in order for him to strike her full on with his Dino Staff. The Overdrive ranger stumbled back only to soar further when Conner struck her again with his Dino Staff.

Unbeknown to anyone other than the rangers at SPD, Kat Manx had "customized" Syd's ranger uniform to fit her "needs." Under Commander Tate's orders to utilize the rangers' abilities to their absolute best, Kat altered the pink ranger's uniform code sequence. Lining her uniform with line layers of some of the world's toughest metals and minerals, allowing Sydney to access her ability of altering her human chromosomes easier. Basically, she no longer needed a necklace.

Mack had victoriously disarmed the petite ranger soon after his surprise attack. Syd jumped to her feet in enough time to block the android's lance. "Fists of steel!"

Mental collided with metal resulting in a low ring, and a stunned red ranger. The SPD officer quickly maneuvered the prong of the weapon under her arm and leveraged herself in a position to best suit her next attack. With all her might she jumped high, the lance still in her grasp and chopped the staff part of the weapon. The red ranger's lance cracked in two, leaving Mack to stare at the smoking end of his half. "You little . . ." Unable to finish the sentence he was so infuriated; Mack was left with no choice.

Syd threw her half down, pleased wit her self. _'Be glad R.I.C isn't here, or I'd stick you in a containment card for eternity.'_

Will had both his Drive Defender and Drive Hammer in his current position. "You know, you shouldn't carry more than you can handle." Advised the ninja master, as he blocked both the spy's attacks. Will growled in response. Dustin hammered the ground sending a shock wave in all directions. Only feet away, the black ranger absorb the attack fully, reeling back and in the midst dropping his Drive Defender. His enhanced sight and hearing weren't going to get him out of this so easily. Dustin ninja streaked passed Will in rapid succession landing several hits with his ninja sword.

"Stand still." The former spy commanded.

The yellow wind ninja stopped ten feet in front of him. "You might want to surrender, dude." The motor cross racer suggested. Will swung one after another at the Ninja Storm ranger. Dustin was barely able to avoid the onslaught of attacks, as Will had hoped. The black ranger jumped high, the yellow ranger unaware of the oncoming attack as he tried to regain his footing. This was it, or so Will presumed.

Ronny and Conner were nothing but blurs to the average person. Conner had successfully worn Ronny out, and had slowed down to normal speed, much to her displeasure. The soccer star still bursting with energy and determination sought to strike her again. The yellow ranger surprisingly blocked and finally nailed the Red Dino ranger. Conner went soaring back, but recovered quickly and super sped circles around her, literally. He stopped behind her, his presents unnoticed, and relieved her of her Drive Claws, chucking them in opposite direction. "Jerk." She seethed, as she blasted him with her Drive blaster, catching Conner McKnight off guard.

**Beach Cave**

Billy ran past three lava lizards, slashing at each one. It was like watching fireworks as sparks soared and whizzed past the ranger after each connected hit. The scientist separated the lance into his Mighty Mace and went to finish the other six henchmen off. Two lava lizards charged; their claws raised for prime attacking. Billy took off in the opposite direction kicking one in the chest and then launching himself from that villain to the two adjacent it. He twirled in the air landing a powerful strike at two lava lizards. The ones that he had retreated from had finally caught up to him. The triceratops ranger faced all three. _'Three left.'_ He reminded himself. He hoped Cole was doing just as well.

The trio of lizards ran at the blue ranger simultaneously. Billy blocked the first lizard's attack, ducked the second's, finally double slashing the last. _'Two left.'_ Billy hit the other two each with a mace and skidded to a halt to check none was left. Satisfied that he had no more lava lizards to worry about the space traveler demorphed and continued to head deeper into the cave.

The red ranger rolled to he side just in the knick of time. Moltor's sword released a surge of red electricity. Cole leapt high to avoid being zapped, and struck Moltor with all his might. Moltor roared in pain. Cole followed up with three successive strikes, leading the villain to go reeling into the water. The Lava King crawled out, steam emitting from the wet Viking. "This isn't the last time you'll see me. You hear. They're dead, red ranger." And with that he was gone. Cole stared at the empty, dark spot once occupied by Moltor before racing to catch up with the blue ranger.

**The Ice Layer**

Tyzonn had handed Madison the Key so he could carry the Sentinel Sword, since the Sentinel Knight did not have the stamina to keep up. The typhoon of water roared through the cave, pushing the walls to their limit, Tyzonn and Madison never looked back in their pursuit to reach the entrance of the cave. The water teased and taunted the two, grasping at their ankles.

"The opening!" He cried for joy. They pushed themselves harder and finally made it out. The water rushed out, dispersing immediately. The blue and mercury ranger didn't glance back as they continued to the Sonic Streaker. The film director and the alien hopped in the aircraft seats, buckled up, and took off.

**Command Center**

Mr. Hartford was working diligently to calibrate the resequencer to turn Ronny, Will, and Mack back when he heard a woman's voice through the monitor. "Mr. Hartford, we got the key and are heading back now."

The older gentleman didn't respond, but turned to Spencer, who had been watching the battle going on. "One down sir, two to go." His old friend smiled. Hope was all they were riding on, and right now, that was good enough. "Wow, Miss Drew is really let Master Mack have it. They all are." Andrew glanced up to see Syd break Mack's lance.

"If she doesn't quit it, I'm going to have to rebuild all the weapons." He retorted. "I told them to bring them in, not destroy all my technology in the process."

There was a long pause before the Hartford's butler finally broke it. "Maybe that's what it requires. . . is the only way."

The billionaire didn't answer and the Command Center became quite again. Spencer drifted back to the fight, although he mind wondered elsewhere. Spencer's mind traveled to the dark, ominous cave Billy Cranston and Cole Evans were exploring in hopes of finding what Spencer had consider his own treasures. The butler never told anyone, but like the Overdrive team that sought to protect treasures from evil, Spencer sought to protect his treasures, the youths that inhabited this once empty mansion. Unfortunately, that was all in jeopardy.

**Hartford Backyard**

The battle was nearing its end, and everyone knew it. But the outcome was inconclusive; it was anyone's game. Mack was desperate, amazed by the spirit and persistence the petite, perky blonde had. Mack grunted falling to the ground. He was baffled by what just hit him, swearing she just punched him, but it felt more like getting hit by a train. Syd had tapped into her abilities again, but didn't know how much longer she could hold out for, luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Mack called for the Defender Vest and Drill Blaster like he had before and aimed it at the pink ranger.

Syd narrowed at her eyes. "Two can play that game." She upgraded to S.W.A.T Mode, aiming her dual blaster gun at him, as well. The red ranger hesitated before pulling the trigger.

The SPD ranger called under her breath "Fists of Titanium!" Timing her counter block perfectly, the blast was reflected back at Mack, blowing up the earth before him. The red ranger rolled to a stop, the shield and drill blaster charred, its remains scattered about him. The Overdrive leader's uniform was releasing thin swirls of smoke, and was torn in places from the blast. He grunted and groaned getting up. The red ranger swayed as he found his center of balance again. "Sorry, but you should have just quit while you had the chance." Mack growled and charged at Syd. "I warned you." The pink ranger released a barrage of blasts at the android causing him to go flying once more. Mack rolled to a stop, his ranger uniform shattering into a million red specks.

Syd ran up to him and cuffed him. "These cuffs will send painful shocks if you try to escape from them." She warned, as if to almost dare him. The thought had crossed Mack's mind, but too tired and exhausted, the red ranger just cursed under his breath.

Conner dodged and ducked Ronny's pathetic attempt at punches. The soccer star thought it best to end it now. Unfortunately, the yellow ranger gained a second wind and threw a powerful jumping spin kick knocking Conner into a sturdy tree. "Jurassic Power!" He yelled. With the white spikes protruding, Conner charged at the racecar driver.

Exhausted, and unprepared, the yellow ranger was no match at all for the red ranger's attack. Conner was also feeling tired, so with that in mind he concentrated all his power into this one attack, something Dr. O had taught him. He swiftly passed Ronny in a blur landing a powerful tornado kick across her chest. He slid to a halt, dislodging some earth in the process, Conner turned around to see sparks fly, Ronny's uniform pulsate and flicker before disappearing all together. The blonde fell to her knees, nothing but a sigh escaped.

Conner trotted up to her and hand cuffed her. Even so, for extra precaution, Conner McKnight slung her over his shoulder to prevent a "speedy" escape.

Will had had enough. Dustin kicked the black ranger hard in the chest, forcing the spy back a few feet. "Game over, surfer." The black ranger seethed between clenched teeth.

Will charged at the wind ninja, jumping high and slamming the ground. He hit the ground with such force that it shook the whole compound.

"Got ya." He laughed victoriously.

The shroud of dirt cleared. "What?!" The black ranger picked up the wind ninja's uniform. The spy crumpled the uniform in his hand. "How can it be?"

"Surprise!" Will turned around in enough time to see a dirt covered ranger bat him like a baseball. The black ranger soared through the air, landing like a ton of bricks. Ricocheting off the ground his uniform fell away like raining confetti. Dustin cuffed him, helping him to his feet afterward. "And that's why ninja's are better than spies." He grinned under his helmet.

Exhausted, the others took their captives back to the mansion, demorphing on their way back. _'Finally.'_ Syd sighed to herself.

**Command Center**

"They're heading back." Spencer informed. "Lockdown has officially shut down and we are now back to our active status."

"Excellent. Now all we have left is for Cole and Billy to get back to us." He paused looking at the battle scene that had taken place. "I just wish Syd would have just have left the Drill Blaster alone." He sighed, barely hearing the laughter come from Spencer on the other side of the Command Center.

**Moltor's Layer**

"I'm sorry, brother, but I'm of in no shape of helping you." A very wet Flurious explained.

Moltor grunted. "They have the key. Hm. . ." Other than the ramblings of a wet Norg, who unfortunately for the Ice Lord smelt like wet dog, the two villains had fallen silent. Another loud, thunderous bang was heard. Flurious dare not turn to look at what happened, knowing very well another ice wall had just collapsed.

"Brother, since you are in much finer a position to eradicate this dilemma, I will offer my services of a very powerful monster I had just created and fortunately, hasn't been destroyed." Flurious said in a melodious tone.

Moltor stood back, suspicious of Flurious' generosity. They hadn't been on good terms so to speak, since the sled incident. "Why are you being so kind, Flurious? Up to something?"

"No, I was thinking. It doesn't really matter who gets rid of them, but either way if the power pests are gone that's one less group to worry about. Then it will only be between the two of us." A devious smile crept up on Flurious' face. Of course, he had his own reasons for allying himself with his brother for this short time.

"Hmm." The Fire Lord replied, scratching his chin. "Done." Flurious' smile only got wider in response.

**Command Center**

With much resistance, Conner, Syd, and Dustin secured the three back into the resequencer to be cured of this dreaded curse. "How much –"

Before the yellow ranger could finish his sentence Madison, Tyzonn, and the Sentinel Knight raced in. Mr. Hartford took the key with haste and readied it. Andrew dashed over to the monitor, keying in the code sequence required to fire up the resequencer. The other rangers, Spencer, and the Sentinel Knight gathered around and anxiously awaited the results of their labor.

"Let's do this." The billionaire yelled over Ronny, Will, and Mack's threats of revenge.

The machine turned on with a grumble and then a roar, as energy with each ranger's colors danced around the captive trio.

Out of the corner of her eye, Madison watched Tyzonn ascended the Command Center steps. The blue ranger looked around to see that no one else took notice of his disappearance, and feeling that something was wrong went to go investigate.

**Deep down in the Beach Cave**

Cole was breathing heavy as he caught sight of tan cargo pants connected to a blue polo. He trotted to a stop, but Billy continued to stare ahead, like Cole wasn't even there. The red ranger felt weird, something was terribly wrong by the look of horror that resided on the scientist's face. Cole followed his gaze 'til he too, stood like a stone statue at the sight before his eyes. _'No.'_

**Hartford Mansion, Veranda**

The shy twin found the Mercurian leaning on the veranda's railing overlooking the beautiful landscape. "Hey." She greeted, coming up beside him, leaning on the railing, but still facing the mercury ranger.

"Hey." He answered looking down at the ground and hedges below.

"Why aren't you down there with the rest of them?"

"Why aren't you?" He said, with a sullen tone. Madison was perplexed. _'Shouldn't he be happy? They're gonna be back to their normal selves.'_

"I think you know why I'm here. Why are you here?" She finally said.

Tyzonn turned away from her. He didn't say anything for few seconds, but Madison, although anxious to know why, would wait. Finally, "I can't do it." He paused while the film student narrowed her eyes, her interest piqued. "I can't face them."

"We're turning them back. You don't have to worry about fighting them anymore. They're gonna be back to their normal selves. You can return to fighting as a team, instead of against each other." She reassured.

But that wasn't what the alien meant. "That's what I mean, I can't fight with them. I can't face them." He took a deep breath recalling the disappointment he felt when he didn't see the two people he had wanted to see more than ever. Rose and Dax. All his hopes dashed in a single moment. "Not after what they did."

Madison looked on surprised and bewildered. _'What do you say to that?'_ She swallowed loudly, before trying to comfort him and understand his hesitation, not like it wasn't that clear to the mermaid already. When it came down to it though, she was just hoping she misunderstood him.

"They weren't themselves. They didn't mean it. When Leanbow and Nick . . . and Vida were all turned evil, we never thought they meant it. You have to forgive them. You have to believe they didn't want to do it. **I** know they didn't. I knew deep down they weren't evil. Rangers don't hurt people they protect them." She rambled.

Tyzonn turned to her again. His stare sending chills up Madison's spine, so calm and serene, yet hatred lingered in them, her confidence in winning this battle waned with every passing second. Completely void of any emotion, his voice hollow, he asked, "So, who did they kill?"

End Chapter 10

**A/N:** This took me a lot longer than anticipated. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hard Decisions

**Deep in the Cave**

Cole and Billy stood still for a few minutes before the deathly silence was broken. "What . . . I . . . we . . ." The red ranger was at a loss for words. Never had he seen something so – so horrifying.

Normally, the responsibility of leading and dispatching orders falls upon the red ranger's shoulders, but being the veteran ranger, and more importantly the fact Cole was still in shock, the scientist took charge.

"I'm going to try and assess the condition they're in. Cole – "

"I'm calling Carter Grayson, he's the red ranger of Light Speed Rescue; he may be able to help."

The two went off to do what was needed of them.

Billy Cranston slowly walked up to the pink ranger. It was almost unbearable to look. Cuts graced her face. Dirt smeared everywhere. She had a deep, muscle-tearing gash in her right shoulder. Her uniform was torn everywhere, not like it did much to absorb the devastating blow of the Drill Blaster; not like what a ranger uniform could have done. Billy barely was able to see the color differentiation between her uniform and the blood-encrusted part sticking to her stomach. Her left fore arm was broken. The blue ranger worked down her body. _'Odd position to have landed, or washed up in. Unless, she tried to move at one point, which means that she had to be conscious at sometime. Maybe there is hope.'_ The triceratops ranger thought, staring at the how the pink ranger's legs were curled up into her body. Large scrapes and a deep cut on her right hip adorned her. Not to leave out the fact her left knee was torn slightly, hanging unnaturally. Who knew what damage was done that he couldn't see.

Billy gently placed two fingers on her pulse, and thankfully she had one.

The blue ranger stood slowly and went to see how Dax Lo was doing, what condition he was in. The blue Overdrive ranger was about fifteen feet from his comrade. Billy slowly knelt down to Dax's left. _'Not any better . . . hmm.'_ He did the same as he had with Rose, starting from the top of the head to the bottom of the feet.

A large cut worked its way from the tip of Dax's left ear to his hairline on his forehead. Without touching the Asian's nose he was pretty sure that it was broken. Both his eyes had dark circles encompassing them. A trickle of crimson blood leaked from his mouth and down the side of his face. Deciding now was as good as any, he checked the ranger's pulse, and was happy to see that Dax had one, too. Billy was afraid to lift his scorched jacket, thinking he might peel away skin. The urge to want to vomit breached his esophagus; luckily, the feeling subsided and he continued to move down the fallen ranger's body. Jagged, white rib bones stuck out of the actor's chest. _'Son of . . . how many ribs did he break?'_

The triceratops ranger gave out a long drawn out sigh, dragging his hand down his face in an exaggerated way. Billy was beside himself on what to do; then again, he should have expected this to some degree, if they weren't in critical condition they should have been able to find their way out of the cave.

The scientist could see another patch of blood on the side of the actor's lower abdomen area. His legs were possibly bruised; his right pant leg was gone up to right above the knee, leaving a bleeding burn mark in its wake. Gravel was sprinkled all over his body, especially around his face, more importantly his eyes. Again, Billy wasn't sure what damage internally was done.

Cole had been pacing back forth waiting for Carter to answer. "Come on, come on." He beckoned. This was his third time trying.

"Hello?"

"Carter. It's Cole." He greeted quickly. Time was of the essence.

"Oh. Hey, what's up, man?" The firefighter greeted nonchalantly. The Wild Force ranger could hear kids screaming, and silverware clanging, easy for him to surmise they were eating dinner, which meant that it was evening almost night.

"I need your and Dana's help. That mission I'm on – it just turned bad, real bad, man. I need Light Speed Rescue, I got two rangers hanging by a thread, and I'm stuck in a cave in the jungle somewhere."

"Okay, I'm on my way with her and the guys." Cole could hear what was probably Carter's chair falling backwards from the force the Light Speed Rescue ranger gave standing to full hilt.

"Thanks. I owe you. Oh, and Carter. We're deep in this cave. I mean deep. You aren't getting in the same way we did."

"We'll I guess we'll have to make are our own entrance then. Just hang in there, buddy."

Cole heard the click of Carter's phone and worry struck him hard as he looked at the matched expression on Billy's face. "It's not me you have to worry about hanging in there." The red ranger said lowly to him self, as raindrops from the stalactites pinged in the background.

**Command Center**

Mack stumbled, confused by why there were so many strangers in the Command Center. The racecar driver squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the Command Center, as Will soothed his sore wrists where he was cuffed.

"Mack, Ronny, Will, how are you all feeling?" Mr. Hartford asked gently and slowly.

"I'm fine, dad." The red ranger answered first, rubbing the back of his aching head.

"Yeah, Mr. Hartford, I'm okay." Ronny answered.

"Why do I feel like my brain was just put through the spin cycle?" The black ranger retorted. "Who are you guys, and why were we caged in the resequencer?" Will asked annoyance subtly threaded through.

"Well Will, um . . ." Andrew stopped, not sure how he was going to tell them. The retro ranger glanced at each other nervously.

The trio stopped as if frozen as the past week's events played over in their heads. The look of horror on each Overdrive ranger's face was unforgettable.

Mack was first to speak. "Rose . . . Dax . . . Tyzonn. Are they okay?"

"We . . . hit . . . them . . . with the Drill Blaster." Ronny muttered.

"We didn't – we didn't mean to. We had no control." Will sputtered, his eyes pleading with the other rangers' to believe him.

"Tyzonn is just fine. He's . . ." Mr. Hartford looked around, but no alien. "He was here a couple of minutes ago. Where's Madison?"

"They're probably together, sir." Spencer spoke up.

"What about Rose and Dax?" The yellow ranger urged.

The sickening feeling that they weren't okay was growing exponentially by the second in the android's stomach. "Dad?"

"Son –"

Mr. Hartford was cut off by another man's voice. "This is Carter Grayson of Light Speed Rescue."

Andrew rushed over to the monitor to accept the incoming transmission and open communication. "This is Andrew Hartford."

"We made contact with Cole Evans and Billy Cranston. We are here to help. I have some of our medics headed your way. And the rest of us are on our way to recover the others."

"Thank you. I have a small med wing; they can come in through the zord bay." The billionaire informed.

"Dad?" Mack called meekly. Ronny and Will looking on with hearts sunk.

Mack watched as his father's eyes turned downcast to know that things weren't well.

**Outside Hartford Mansion**

Tyzonn had separated from Madison when she couldn't answer his question. He was walking the area of the battle scene; absorbing the destroyed trees, the mashed earth, and the charred Defender Shield and Drill Blaster. The Mercurian stopped and picked up the weapon. It was still warm.

"Tyzonn!" Mack called to the alien, Ronny and Will behind him.

The red, black, and yellow ranger trotted to a stop. He stared at the item in the mercury ranger's hands, that vomiting feeling swirling in his stomach, again. Had they really done all this?

"We're sorry." The red ranger said, speaking for all of them.

"Yeah, man, we had no control." The spy added; his eyes filled with regret. A pang of helpless rippled through his body, starting at his heart. _'We had no control. That doesn't make it any better – it's not an excuse. We had no control. Is that all you can come up with. How 'bout you're sorry?' _Will's worst fears had come true. As a spy he had control over everything, but by becoming a ranger he was forced to give up that control and trust others. He surrendered the loner life to work as a team, and wound up loosing all control.

"We didn't mean any of it. We wish we could take it back. What we put you all through . . . we regret every moment of it. You have to believe us." The yellow ranger pleaded stepping forward.

Tyzonn glanced from the Drill Blaster to the others and back before answering. He was so numb. He had only remembered feeling that once before, and that was when Vella and his team was killed in the cave-in. An uncontrollable anger surged within. Why him? Why Dax and Rose? Those questions constantly passing through his mind, as the image of the mushroom cloud and their cries reverberated inside his head. The entire time since he had been back at the mansion Tyzonn ran the scenario over in his head, questioning every decision he had made, or allowed to happen.

The Mercurian finally looked at Mack, staring into the android's eyes, unflinching. "I wish I could take it back, too. This time though, I wouldn't hold back. I wouldn't let die the two people who sacrificed themselves to save three people who had no mercy."

All three were shocked by the utter hate smothering the statement from someone so nonviolent. Tyzonn shoved the gun into Mack's hands. "Here's **your** weapon, chief."

Tyzonn stalked past, bumping into Mack who hadn't even noticed he was so hypnotized by the smoking, burnt weapon. He was headed back to the house; the mercury ranger wanted to be anywhere, but there.

"They're back, though. Alive." Ronny piped up, her voice small and scared.

The alien halted, but didn't turn around. "There's a difference between being "alive" and actually able to live." He replied coldly.

**Hartford, Living Room**

When he returned to the manor, Tyzonn was startled to see everyone in the living room, even a few people he didn't know. "What's going on?"

"Cole recruited another ranger team that specializes in rescue and recovery work. The doctors are down there now." Syd answered.

"Oh. So these people here are . . ."

"Are the other rangers, Light Speed Rescue, yes." The pink ranger finished.

The mercury ranger weaved absently to where Cole stood, arms crossed.

"Hey." Tyzonn greeted. The Mercurian noticed for the first time the amount of soot, and sweat, and other unidentifiable gunk on the retro ranger. It wasn't just him though; Billy and the Light Speed Rescue rangers were also covered from head to toe.

"Ty, what's up? I thought you went out for a walk."

The alien could see right through the façade of calmness. Looking into the Wild Force ranger's eyes bestowed a man who was not only tired, but shook with uncertainty and fear.

"I did, but after hearing that they were back I had to see for myself."

Listening to the cold tone in Tyzonn's voice, Cole knew that the others must have found him . . . and things didn't go well. He knew that they would have to work through this in order to beat Moltor and Flurious, but lecturing the young ranger, it just wasn't the right time.

The blonde came to attention when five people he had never met before walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Carter Grayson. This is Kai, Kelsey, Ryan, and Joel." He introduced gesturing to their respective persons. "And my wife, Dana is also a ranger, and one of the doctors down there right now along with Billy." He added with a small smile.

Tyzonn nodded before speaking. "Thank you, all of you. Do you happen to know when I can see my friends?"

The firefighter's face fell immediately. He was one of the unfortunate to see the disturbing sight of what were the two power rangers. He made a slight hissing sound as he exhaled. There were no words to soften the sucker punch he was going to give the young man, so instead he shook his head "no".

Carter couldn't meet the alien's eyes, knowing they were filled with sorrow. Ronny, Will, and Mack had just arrived looking more dejected than when they left. The trio watched Tyzonn from a far like he was intangible, almost surreal.

It was getting late, and most of the Light Speed Rescue team had been dismissed, leaving the actual rangers. Joel let out another long sigh; the day was catching up with them all as they waited for Dr. Grayson to come up from down in the Command Center with good news, what they hoped was good news.

As if on cue, Dana emerged from the hidden passage. She was wiping her hands with a white towel as she came into the living room where everyone had been waiting. "Carter. Are you ready to go?"

Everyone was perplexed. But it didn't have to be said. In that little statement did the pink ranger say all she needed to. Things weren't good, and for a doctor not to want to talk about it, things must have been horrible. Carter stood slack jawed for a moment, before realizing his wife wasn't going to say more. Well, not much more. She turned to the retro rangers and the Overdrive rangers with pain wedged in the bags under her eyes from a hard day's work, and cracked the simplest smile. "Your friends are resting. I informed Mr. Hartford of the goings on, and he can relay it. I'm sorry." She turned; still wiping her already dried hands nervously, and looked at her husband, silently telling him that it was time to leave.

"Good luck." Carter told the others, meeting eyes with his fellow red ranger, Cole. It was a silent message, one Cole could immediately interpret as "My deepest sympathies, and good luck because things aren't going to get better without getting worse first."

The rest of the Light Speed Rescue rangers also turned; mumbled good-byes could be heard as they too, left to go home to their families.

"We all need to get sleep and I propose that's what we do." It wasn't really a request from the Wild Force ranger, but a polite command. All of them looked around, but all too tired to protest, trudged up to their respective rooms. Cole sat from his spot on the arm of the sofa and watched to make sure his "request" was obeyed. When he saw the last of them head upstairs he huffed and shook his head then proceeded down to the Command Center.

Andrew was hunched over a table with stationary sprawled about. The man had fallen asleep, propped up on one elbow. The red ranger quietly approached the sleeping man and pried carefully the paper weighted under him.

'_Shit.'_ Was the first thing that came to his mind as he glanced over the writing on the paper. '_He's writing their obituaries.'_ Cole ran his hand through his hair. As if the day couldn't possible get worse, and now this.

He put the paper back on the billionaire's desk and made his way into the med wing. His eyes were drooping and so when a man with a British accent called his name, he didn't even register the face that was calling him until the man was standing next to him.

"Mr. Evans, I suppose as leader you must make your rounds, but I really do think you should get some sleep." Advised the butler.

Cole had only taken a peak through the glass at Rose and Dax, but knew the old man was right. Too tired to make it upstairs, Cole plopped on the couch in the living room, and instantly succumbed to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Cole murmured in his sleep about wanting five more minutes as Billy shook him awake at 5:50 am.

"What? What is it?" Cole demanded half asleep.

"Mr. Hartford wants us in the Command Center pronto." The scientist said, heading back toward the Command Center entrance peering over his shoulder to see if Cole was coming.

The red ranger rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lazily followed his fellow ranger.

**Command Center**

"Glad you're all here." Andrew announced upon Cole and Billy's arrival. "I know it's rather early but I wanted to address you all about the condition Rose and Dax are in before the others wake up."

The retro rangers instantly gave their undivided attention at the mention of the fallen rangers' names. By the way the older gentleman was speaking, there wasn't going to be good news.

"Rose and Dax have stabilized." A sigh of relief spread through the small group gathered. "But, that doesn't mean they are well. Both are unconscious and are in critical condition. Basically, they . . ." The billionaire trailed off. He had no words; there was no way to describe it and still make it sound hopeful, or optimistic.

"How can they be stabilized if they're in critical condition?" The SPD pink ranger asked a quizzical expression on her face.

"Their heart beat is stable." Came the curt reply of the archeologist.

"What are their chances . . . of you know?" Madison was having a hard time wrapping her head around this concept. It all seemed like a dream. That she was going to wake up any second now and see her sister snoring on the other side of their shared bedroom.

Cole watched the Overdrive rangers' mentor intently. "According to Dr. Grayson . . . slim. There is a very good chance they will not make it. I've already written their obituaries in advance in preparation if such happens."

Madison couldn't help, but gasp. "But . . ."

"Even if they make it, they will probably be vegetables. The extensive damage they received, the condition they were in –"

The Wild Force ranger couldn't hold in his anger at himself any longer. "Ah! This is my fault. I should have searched better. Harder! We should have checked there first." Cole yelled pounding his fists into the nearest wall. Everyone jumped at the volatile reaction. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Cole stop! It wouldn't have mattered. It would have been idiotic for us to not check the beach line and the waters first. Furthermore, the damage done was not due to neglect. They suffered those injuries instantaneously, within seconds of taking that blast. We found them, which is more than the best rescue team could say. We didn't give up." Billy shouted, flustered. For every step closer they got in reaching their goal, some type of ray of hope, it was pulled farther out of their grasps.

"Great so now we have bodies to fill the coffins at their funeral. Son of bitch." Conner swore under his breath.

"Wait, wait, we can't give up." The officer from the future pleaded.

"What now?" Dustin asked. He didn't want to hear anymore. Dustin was never much into pondering problems that seemed to have no solution – well, no solution that he liked. He knew sensei would have told him to have faith, and meditate; concentrating all his energy into their recovery, but Dustin Brooks was about tuckered out of energy. Any spare energy he did have before this whole ordeal was being spent keeping him awake. As if he had no control, Dustin opened his mouth. "There is not much we can do about Rose or Dax. They are on their own journey now; all we can do is wait. What we must focus on is the regrouping and the going forward." It was if sensei had taken control, but the wind ninja was too fatigued to speculate the idea thoroughly.

Cole turned to the yellow ranger, surprised by the amount of wisdom held in the comment. They could hope, but at this point, how far could hope carry them.

Tyzonn could feel his alien blood boil, coursing through his veins. Anything and anyone was good enough to lash out at right now. Sitting on the steps leading down to the Command Center, out of the others' sight did Tyzonn eavesdrop on their conversation. It was sheer luck he stumbled upon them, but it only added fuel to the already burning fire that was the Mercurian's raw, monstrous rage.

Tyzonn snuck back to the main floor of the mansion and made his way outside. He needed air, and to be alone before he did something he was going to regret. _'I tried so hard. I should have been a leader. The leader! I sat back and look what happened. I shouldn't have joined them. It wasn't my problem. It seems everywhere I go, regardless of the planet, pain and agony follow, taking the lives of the ones I care most about. No more.' _

Tyzonn wanted to pull his hair out – scream. Instead, he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran until he found "his" spot; a spot on the Hartford estate where a stream intersected it, where a willow tree grew right off the bank. It was his thinking spot, his spot to calm down. And with each forceful, angry step did his anger and hatred of this planet, this galaxy, for certain people, and for the cruel and inhumane hand Fate dealt him involuntarily grow.

**That Night**

The sparkles of light from the stars continued to press the veteran red ranger to call for a gathering. The red ranger gulped down the last of his coffee before gathering everyone into the living room.

Tyzonn had just stepped in; wishing he hadn't when he caught sight of Will, Mack, and Ronny. He looked for Madison. Maybe it was the fact her element was water, but whenever he stood next to her, he felt calmer – not happy, but calm. When the mercury ranger found the brunette he meandered over and stood next to her.

The shy twin smiled at him, lightly grasping his hand comfortingly, letting him know that she was there for him.

Cole waited for the last of the teams to converge into the expansive living room. "I understand the past events have all taken a toll on our bodies and minds, but we can't lose focus."

Cole sighed, oh, how he didn't want to do this. "Regardless of the situation, we need to remember that there are still two other villains out there."

"Hold up. We can handle this." Will interjected.

"Yes, because you've done so well." Conner mumbled.

"I heard that!" Will hollered, approaching the Dino ranger.

"Guys!" Cole refereed, getting in between the two. "Quit it!"

"Fighting is not an option. We have to work together. We haven't been dismissed, meaning we are still needed. We're not saying that you can't, but as of right now, at this present time, our help is still required." Billy explained, trying to extinguish the tension in the room.

"Rangers. I know that things are discouraging, but don't forget your responsibility to protect the jewels of the Corona Aurora." The Sentinel boomed.

"Great, well when you guys figure out the next move we should take, let me know." Mack quipped, making his way down to the med wing.

It was quiet, but slowly the room dispersed of rangers, leaving a mentally worn out scientist and red ranger in its wake.

**Med Wing**

Mack had his face pressed up against the glass. Everyone, even Ronny and Will had visited.

It's not that the red ranger didn't feel guilty or remorseful; it's the fact that he had led them to this point. He wasn't any better than the Grim Reaper. Hell, he was making his job easier.

Looking at the abundant bandages, the numerous tubes of liquids, and air, and the monitors beeping to a rhythm of their own were constant reminders of his failure.

'_It took less than three seconds to put them where they are. And for eternity I'm going to be reminded of it.'_ He stood there a few seconds until he couldn't bear it any longer. He sighed, and left. He had felt like someone had plunged a dagger in his heart, churning it like butter since he "awoke" from the Tri-Dragon Key's spell.

He could blame Moltor, but he didn't. He was to blame. He was the leader. And he was the one who led Ronny and Will to destroy them with the same weapon that was used to ensure the world's safety.

As optimistic as Mack usually was, he couldn't be. He knew the sad and hard truth. They were waiting for Rose and Dax to take their last breaths. Nothing had changed and they weren't going to. Their condition was steadily getting worse; their chances of making it, and pulling through becoming smaller and smaller.

This was one thing his father's money or intelligence couldn't fix.

It was just one more reminder that Mack wasn't human. Androids, like games, can be reset – restarted and played again. Humans didn't have that ability, let alone that option. They had once chance and Mack had ensured that theirs was a short lived one.

As the Overdrive ranger left, he could feel the stinging sensations as his knuckles turned white from clenching his fists so tightly, tears breaking through choked up sobs.

'_This wasn't supposed to happen. This isn't how things were supposed to end.'_

**Year 2028**

Commander Tate was tapping a pen in one hand and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other. Bridge and Z jogged in, slightly exhausted from trying to catch up to their friend.

"Sky what's the problem? You're not making any sense." Z asked.

Sky only sighed in response.

"Sky, come on, what's up?" Bridge begged.

"Okay, okay. A short while ago, I stumbled upon a top secret, classified file." The shadow ranger looked up at his teammates. "Everything related to the prior rangers is on file, and this particular file piqued my interest."

"Yeah?" Z questioned incredulously.

The commander nodded. "It said that during the Overdrive rangers active service that several other rangers had to be recruited. This happened on two occasions. Interestingly enough, both times there was a ranger that had no ties to previous ranger teams."

"So you're thinking those two ranger would be Bridge and Syd?" The yellow ranger inquired.

"Yeah, but then that means we didn't blow our cover from being from the future." The red ranger spoke up.

"Yes. But, Syd was there at the moment that two of the Overdrive rangers made a miraculous recovery."

Bridge had been hanging on his friend's every word. The eccentric ranger went into his "thinking pose".

"So?" Z inquired, ignoring the former blue ranger for the time being.

"So you're thinking Syd played "miracle" woman and intervened. I highly doubt she would disobey protocol, especially that one." The aurora reading ranger speculated. "They just might have had a miraculous recovery. Nothing to do with Syd." The tech whiz said, landing back on his feet.

"There was no explanation, Bridge. None." Sky corrected.

"Oh boy." Commented Z.

"If Syd listens to my threat about changing the future, she might not aide them."

"O-kay. But, isn't that what you would want us to do? Not interfere with events of the past." Z said slowly, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Yes – No! I did a cross examination of the two rangers: Rose Ortiz and Dax Lo." Sky started. He had been pacing, making the red and yellow ranger even wearier.

"Rose Ortiz is one of the top leading scientists for SPD. She created and still creates some of SPD's weapons, armors, upgrades . . . androids, robot assistance. Not to mention her husband gives considerable contributions to help pay for advanced research in medicine, weapons, armor, new innovative detective technology. Not only that, but Dax Lo becomes one of the galaxies' best action stars turned director. In a way, he becomes a liaison between several planets. He also taught some of the original SPD rangers how to properly take attacks and viable defense techniques. Some of those techniques we still use today." Commander Tate supplied.

"Hold on. I thought Ethan James' technology is what brought SPD to where it was." Z interjected

"And Kat makes our weapons." Bridge added.

"Ethan James structurally helped SPD become what it is today. And yes, Kat does build our weapons. But many of our morphers, weapons, upgrades and such were based off Rose Ortiz's blue prints. She does stop at this base and work together with Kat, you probably just never recognized her from the videos because she's older than when these tapes were recorded. She doesn't work here daily because she likes to resume civilian life with her family, so her husband built her own lab for her and a few other SPD scientist to work at under her supervision."

Sky paused to catch his breath as Bridge and Z listened, mouths agape. "SPD wouldn't allow all our secrets to be in one location. If there was ever a break in, the criminals would never get it all."

"So – so, if . . ." Z stumbled.

"If Syd doesn't intervene – if they don't survive then the future as we know it will no longer exist." Bridge said, worry written all over his face.

"Is that true, Sky?" Z asked, afraid the good life she was living would soon be taken away.

"Yes. There will be no more SPD if they don't survive. Our lives are contingent on them living."

"What about – can we warn her?" Bridge inquired.

Sky stood slump shoulder, propping himself on the main command deck console, and shook his head "no".

"What are we gonna do then, Sky?!" Z asked in a panic.

"Pray that Syd follows her heart and doesn't listen to me." The commander said slowly, and with much regret.

Z and Bridge fell back into the chairs gathered around the main console, praying that in the next few seconds they wouldn't be living different lives.

**Command Center**

The words of Sky reprimanding them about altering the past; thus, altering the future swirled around in her head as she gazed upon the practically lifeless bodies of the blue and pink ranger.

'_If I don't do something they will die. But maybe they weren't meant to make it. Sky said no interfering and this would be definitely considered interfering. So what do I do? Can I really watch them die? What about protocol?'_

Syd stood all alone in the Command Center. Her watch showing it was close to three in the morning. But Syd didn't care; she couldn't sleep with this on her mind. She stayed there quiet awhile before making a decision; a decision that would determine the fate of the future for the good or the bad.

End Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: If Only I knew

It was raining – not pouring outside, as Syd sat by the window sill, her knees curled up into her as she mused about her decision. She had visited at least three times a day to see if either Rose or Dax had improved, but sadly, no.

The officer sighed to herself. _'This doesn't seem right.' _The pink ranger's heart ached. _'If I had known this – if I had known I wouldn't have to worry if I was doing the right thing.'_

Syd's head snapped up when she heard a light rapping at her door. Her door soon opened and Mack appeared. She watched him walk over to her bed hesitantly and sit down. He looked so uncomfortable, so stiff.

It was quiet for a moment or two before he spoke up. "Is she going to make it? Is Dax going to make it?"

The questioned startled the petite blonde, and it showed on her face. "How – how – how would I know, Mack?"

"Because . . . you're from the future." He stated simply.

"What would make you say that?" Syd squeaked.

"Your morphing call. It's the same as Bridge's. I don't think the others have figured it out, or even noticed. So, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me and the others, if and when they eventually figure it out." The android said, now standing with his hands in his pockets. _'Rose would have figured it out.'_ A pang of guilt puncturing his heart.

It had been a few days since Dax and Rose were found. No sign of any activity from Moltor or Flurious gave Mack a lot of time to think about things, about what he had done. The house was predominately quiet and rather depressing without the pink and blue ranger around. No one talked to each other, really, everyone doing their own thing, which often was thinking.

The officer from the future didn't see the point in lying anymore, the jig was up. "You're very perceptive." She smiled warmly to assure him she wasn't mad.

Mack looked longingly into her eyes in search for the answer he so desperately wanted. Deciding to end his suffering, Syd answered his question. "Mack, I don't know. I don't know what happens to Dax and Rose. If I did I would tell everyone and risk being discharged as an officer. I really would. I'm so sorry." She said near tears.

Mack nodded his head insinuating he understood and walked back out of her room.

'_What good is it to be from the future if I can't help anyone?'_ She asked herself, as she heard her door shut.

**Willow Tree**

Tyzonn's face was inches away from the stream that intersected the Hartford's property. He was staring at his reflection; the old willow tree providing shelter from the rain, leaving the Mercurian pretty dry.

'_What am I looking for? Am I truly the man who is looking back?'_ Tyzonn's feelings for Ronny, Will, and Mack were still raw and fresh. He . . . tolerated them, to put it flatly.

Tyzonn fell back when a surge of water from the stream splashed him. The mercury ranger stared at the water bewildered how it could do that when he heard a giggle come from behind him. "Madison?"

The brunette peered out from around the tree. He smiled, even laughed a little at her antics. He scooted back farther under the tree, where it was drier. Madison promptly joined him. The Mercurian had grown fond of the human girl, enjoying her company for most of each day. It was really the only time that he wasn't angry, brooding over the horrible predicament him and his team were in. Her calm and tranquil demeanor would make her easily mistakable for a Mercurian. And, despite the fact it was "impossible", for he knew that almost nothing was impossible, he wondered if she might be Mercurian, a small part of her. His people for the most part were extremely peaceful and calm, it could be possible.

"You know, you can't hate them forever." She said looking out as the raindrops caused hundreds of small waves in the usually placid stream.

The alien looked at her with skepticism; almost challenging her statement.

She ignored the look and continued. "I use to tell my sister I hated her all the time 'til one day I just stopped. I saw no point in it because I would always forgive her."

"Don't be offended, but what she did wasn't probably as bad as putting your friends on life support."

"No. But, at the time what she did – whatever it was, was the equivalent of "the world coming to an end". Each time though, I forgave her."

"I know they would never do something so horrible in their right mind, but . . ." He trailed off, starring at his feet.

The blue ranger watched him intently, trying to silently coax it out of him. "But . . . they did. It happened, even if they wouldn't in their hearts. I don't how we could get passed it."

"It will take time. I know you'll do the right thing. You have a heart of gold. I've always followed my heart, and I know you'll follow yours. It's something we share." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder accompanied with a heart-melting smile.

Tyzonn looked her in the eyes, before nodding his head in comprehension. They smiled once more at each other before starring back at the stream, watching the raindrops beat down on the unsuspecting water.

**On the Soccer field**

Ronny hadn't even known that the Hartford's owned one until today. She had been out there for awhile. She didn't care that the minor shower had morphed into a heavy rain. If she didn't get out of the manor she would crack.

Conner was watching from afar through dripping bangs.

Ronny kicked one . . . two, three, four . . . five . . . six soccer balls; each one missing the net. Normally, something like that wouldn't deter her. She wasn't competing against anyone, so she wasn't losing, and she wouldn't give up so easily. She would line them up again and try. Normally, that is what she would do.

But, instead the yellow ranger fell to her knees and cried. She wailed in frustration. "Seriously? I couldn't have this one thing!!" She screamed to the heavens.

Ronny rolled over onto her back, letting the rain soak her. _'Why Rose and Dax? Dax is like my goofy brother and Rose is like the best sister. She's smart and listens. We got so close. And being raised with four brothers, I never got to form a tight sisterly bond with anyone before. And now everything is screwed up. And it's all my fault.'_

Conner could see her body shake from her crying and decided he should do something. But, what?

He wasn't good at stuff like this. It wasn't until he met Kira, or even Hayley that he was shown that there's more to life than being the "jock" or jerk, as Kira would often substitute.

'_What would they "advise" me to do?'_ Conner strode over and stood over the yellow ranger.

The red dino ranger coughed to get her attention. "You know the Hartford's are rich. They have like thirty bathrooms . . . plenty of showers. You don't have stand out here."

Ronny glared, blinking rapidly as the rain drenched her.

"You were supposed to laugh, but . . . ugh . . ." Conner pressed his lips together before letting out a long sigh. He crouched down, so she could hear him better. "I'm not good at soothing that stomach wrenching feeling. I'm not. I suck at it to be completely honest. Ask my friends back home. I'm getting better, but I'm not good enough for this. This sucks. It hurts and it sucks because there's nothing you can do. And since we both share the gift of speed, I guess you're also not that patient, so this waiting and not being able to help, is killing you. I get it – trust me."

"Not to mention Ty hates us." She added, sniffling. Her eyes were blood shot, and she looked like she hadn't slept well the last couple of days. She sat up, not caring she was covered in mud. The soccer star lent her a hand up, and the racecar driver accepted.

The two were walking side by side back to the mansion. "He doesn't hate you. I don't think he can. He's just really angry. In time he'll – you'll work past it and move on."

The unusually sensitive, defeated ranger bowed her head. _'You don't know. No one does. They'll never forgive us. I wouldn't.'_

"It will get better. You have to believe that. And, if you're anything like Ethan and I, impulsive jock and sarcastic nerd . . . you and Rose will work through it. You're like sisters, right? Blood is thicker than water."

Ronny stopped, surprised by the remark. She watched him ascend the balcony stairs and into the mansion.

'_Where'd that come from? He has a point, I guess. Now if only I can make myself believe it, too.'_ She thought before going inside to shower and change into something clean, and dry.

**Command Center**

Billy glanced up from the work station he was at to check if the wind ninja was still meditating.

Dustin sat completely still. Beads of sweat accumulated on his brows and along his hair line. The yellow ninja storm ranger was focusing all his energy into trying to connect to his center, to his core of limitless energy. Once he tapped into that he could attempt to relay that energy to the two rangers who needed it most.

The Command Center was bustling – bustling in the sense that several people were down there at the moment. Spencer had just walked in from checking the blue and pink ranger's medical monitors. The monitors hadn't changed, like normal. The older gentleman sauntered over to the main computer to check for any disturbances or weird energy signals. None.

Andrew was fixing the Drive Lance Syd broke, while Billy was attending to the Defender Vest and Drill Blaster, which the pink ranger also broke.

Will Aston stomped out of the med wing and down toward the training area. The scientist supposed Will just scolded himself for what happened. Still frustrated they weren't getting better, his anger getting the better of him, again. Billy watched as the motor cross racer opened one eye to see the black ranger vanish into the training room. Dustin took a deep breath then got up and followed the spy into the room he just disappeared into.

'_Had he been waiting for Will the entire time?'_ The blue ranger pondered. If Billy had been asked a few days ago who Dustin was and what he was like, he would be able to answer that in one sentence, no longer could he do that. There was more to him than meets the eye.

**Training room**

Will had only been wailing the punching bag for a few moments before Dustin popped his head in. He watched Will, not trying to hide his presence.

The yellow wind ninja took his cue to come in when the black ranger stopped his thrashing, breathing heavily, his forehead just barely leaning on the bag.

"What do you want?" He demanded. "Want to let me know why ninjas are better than spies?" He seethed. The last thing the black ranger wanted was an audience.

The motor cross racer exhaled loudly, "No, not really. Thought, we could train together." He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness.

Will relented and waltzed over to the sparring mat. Dustin took it as an invite and followed suite.

They started off light, a few punches here, a few quick kicks there, but nothing arduous.

They just began their fourth round when Will asked, "So, why are you really down here? It's not really to train, I've seen and felt your attacks; they're far from needing improvement."

The yellow ranger chuckled. "You got me. But, any ninja knows that you can always improve. There is no end to the path of improvement." Dustin jabbed twice, each one dodged by Will.

"I think if you ever trained at ninja ops, sensei would put you as a ninja with the power of earth."

"Yeah?" Will snapped whipping a reverse kick passed Dustin. The breeze created from his speed caressing the yellow ranger's face.

"It takes a lot to move the ground. A force that no dude or dudette can create, only Mother Nature, Fate's partner can cause. But, even when the ground is unearthed – eventually everything settles and it once again becomes the rock all other elements rely on to keep them in balance. We're like the referee of a race; we keep order . . . sort of."

Will stopped sparring and furrowed his eyebrows incredulously at Dustin.

The yellow ranger figured they were done and bowed to him. He started to walk out of the training room, but stopped a few feet from the door, and without looking back he addressed one more issue. "You know I like to think of ninjas not as better than spies, just the spies of spies." Will couldn't see the wind ninja smile, but Dustin knew he had done well. The motor cross racer continued to walk out of the weight room and to the med wing to mediate again, leaving a very awed black ranger.

'_The spies of spies.'_ Will thought to him self, slightly impressed with the remark and the wisdom shared.

**Command Center**

Billy recoiled quickly as he watched sparks fly from a fried wire on the Drill Blaster. _'I wish Rose was here. I could use a child prodigy right now.'_

It was eerily quiet. The scientist pondered to himself about how much the butler and Andrew blamed themselves for what happened. "It must be miserable to be forced to sit in the bleachers, so to speak, while they go and risk their lives to keep a world safe, which for the most part doesn't know of their existence."

At first the triceratops ranger thought he wasn't heard. But, was he to really expect them to agree, they were exhausted and still in shock of what was going on.

"When I retired as a ranger I often experienced what you're feeling now. I watched my friends be struck down by monsters I thought I would be calling ruler someday. I blamed myself for not better preparing them, or not being out there to help them."

At this, both Spencer and Mr. Hartford turned to the young man. That got their attention? Andrew raised an eyebrow at the comment about Billy understanding. How could he understand, though?

"So, you watched your team; a team full of kids try and annihilate each other, and then have three succeed?" The billionaire asked the blue ranger, his voice rising in volume.

"No, but I've come close to losing my friends. I didn't think at the time about who was to blame, but how to help them. I didn't know they would survive, so every second seemed like their last. It wasn't until later that what I needed to do was have faith in them. On Acquitar, they never look at their companion's unconsciousness as sign of death, but as a set back. They never suspected that if one of their friends was seriously hurt that automatically meant death because they believed they would pull through. They **believed**, and had **faith** in each other. Rangers are stronger than we will ever quite know, or they'll know. There is a special something that each ranger possesses. I guess you could call it heart. Nonetheless, a ranger will never stop trying to protect the world and you can't do that from a hospital bed." Billy paused and looked in the direction the two wounded rangers were. "And I don't think their ready to throw the towel in just yet. Rangers don't give up, and they don't surrender." He headed into another room where parts for the Drill Blaster could be found.

The two men stood there silent. Could Spencer and Andrew really have been slighting Rose and Dax? They weren't weak? Each ranger had a part, and their roles were just as vital as the rest. If one piece was broken, wasn't the whole also broken?

**Veranda**

Mack was leaning on the veranda's railing staring out at the vast backyard. It was still raining. It seemed like it would never stop; the overhang sheltering him from the down pour.

Cole had been watching the newest red ranger through the French doors.

'_I wish you guys would just wake up. I would take an eternity of you being angry at me then spending the rest of my life visiting you at a cemetery. Rose, you would know what to do. You would say something so simple, but so confusing, dumbing it down for us when we didn't understand a word you said. Dax would ask a question that seemed unnecessary, but make us laugh anyway. I miss you guys.'_ Mack felt a rain drop land on his forehead, streaking down his face. He let out a long sigh. He almost wished Moltor or Flurious would attack just so he could think about something else; take his frustration out on someone else.

The Wild Force ranger shut the French doors loudly enough to alert Mack of his presence.

The android turned to see Cole waltz up before staring back into the shroud of rain.

"No red ranger isn't without his downfalls, that's why we're part of team. We balance each other out. As a whole we are . . . not invincible, but strong, separated we are only as strong as we are weak. And every ranger is fallible."

The younger Hartford furrowed his eyebrows at the older red ranger, eyeing him up.

"When asked or chosen as the red ranger we basically give up all rights to surrendering. We can't or aren't allowed to quit. We are meant to led our team and ensure that the world is kept safe . . . through thick or thin. We are the rope that holds the pieces together. You are going to have to reattach this team so it is one piece again for the world's sake and for yourselves."

"How? I'm the one that obliterated it." Mack countered.

"All the more reason you should be the one to put it back together. We don't know how long we're going to be here. I'm not your replacement, Mack. I served my time. I'm nothing but a reserve, here when needed, just as are the others." He stated firmly.

Cole watched the fear the younger man felt in his eyes. It was a lot to take on. And really, at that age, was it really expected of him? Of the average civilian – no, but as a ranger – yes. No one really understood the depths of responsibility a person who became a ranger was to take on; it was immeasurable, but there, nonetheless.

"A lion is only as strong as his companions, the wild life that he surveys. And they are only as strong as his leadership. They protect the kingdom, and the kingdom protects them. Where this idea initially started, I don't think anyone knows, but it did. I'd like to think the lion started it, but I'm partial." Cole smiled before taking a deep breath. "I've always been taught to go with your instincts."

Looking at the perplexed and overwhelmed expression on the young Hartford's face, he concluded with, "That's my advice to you."

Cole was about to leave Mack to think over what he had just said when the sirens blared alerting them of danger.

**Med Wing**

Syd sat inside the two rangers' room; in between Rose and Dax's beds. They were just as they had left them . . . unconscious and in critical condition. She looked at the tools and packets in her lap. Every SPD officer was equipped with emergency med kits. Aside from that, Syd was her team's designated medic. She was well educated, but never had she actually been needed as a medic.

She pressed her lips together. _'It's against protocol. Sky would kill me. It could mess up our future. Who knows, Grum could be ruler?'_ The pink ranger ran her fingers over one of the tools she had extracted from her pouch. _'But is that worth losing two rangers for?'_

Sydney Drew closed her eyes shut so tightly it hurt. _'On the other hand, what if they don't make it? Their technology isn't equipped yet to handle their condition. I could – no it's wrong. It might not even work. What am I thinking? I won't mess this up! You took an oath as a ranger to follow all rules . . . but this is just gnawing at me. Can I really watch them wither away and die, knowing I could have done something? Isn't that wrong too?' _The petite ranger shook her head vigorously. _'No. I can't. I'm sorry everyone.'_

A small tear strolled down her face. _'Please let me be doing the right thing.'_

**Command Center**

All the rangers rushed in. "What's going on?" Conner demanded.

"Moltor is at the jungle. Coordinates are already plugged into the vehicles." Mr. Hartford answered. "We're still working on your weapons, but they should be as good as new shortly."

"Alright, let's go." Dustin urged.

"Wait." Mack cried, turning back to his dad. "The jungle? Where we just were? Where Rose and Dax . . ."

Andrew had been hoping no one had noticed. The billionaire waited a while before realizing that his team wasn't going to go with the others until the question was answered. Succumbing to his son's wishes, the older man nodded his head.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Conner hollared.

"Wait. Where Syd?" Madison inquired.

Everyone looked about, but no pink ranger.

"Don't worry about her. Go!" Billy ordered.

Mack and Cole took the Sonic Streaker.

Will, Ronny, Dustin, Conner, and Billy ran towards the S.H.A.R.C.

Madison and Tyzonn, who grabbed the Sentinel Sword, piloted Dax's zord.

Syd dashed in from the med wing.

"Miss Drew, where have you been? They're about to leave without you." Spencer asked.

"Hoping I did the right thing!" She called as she raced passed, leaving Spencer confused by her answer.

The pink ranger just made it into the S.H.A.R.C. as it warmed up its engine and jets for take-off; the other rangers asking her a barrage of questions, mostly about where she had been.

They buckled up with Billy piloting. Syd sat quietly by a window, not like the others were in a particularly chatty mood. Her mind couldn't help but wander. _'I really hope I did the right thing. If only I knew what the outcome would be. Please forgive me everyone.'_

End Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Kamas are smaller versions of scythes.

Chapter 13: Where There was One, Now There is Six

The rangers arrived at the cliff about a half hour later, all departing from their respective vehicles.

Mack, Ronny, and Will slowly took in the scene.

The cliff was only two-thirds its size now, with a blanket of fresh dirt, rock, and dead plant life sprinkled about it. The fight that happened approximately a week ago played over in the trio's minds. To make matters worse, they stood where Rose and Dax were struck down, and where Tyzonn was ambushed by Flurious.

The yellow ranger's eyes watered, while the red ranger became paler and paler as his eyes grazed over each rock and charred plant.

Will put a sympathetic and comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. He swallowed hard; a loud gulping sound came from the black ranger. If Mr. Hartford didn't have any video feed and there weren't six rangers and dozens of rescuers as witnesses, the black ranger wouldn't – couldn't have believed that he had helped to do all this.

The retro rangers watched the myriad of emotions cross the young rangers' faces as they were reminded, once again, of their fatal mistake.

"So, I see you've decided to come." Moltor bellowed. "Look familiar?" He asked, laughing with his usual hoarse voice. The yellow, black, and red ranger's faces sunk even lower at the spoken reminder that **they** were the reason the Overdrive team was two short. A troop of lizards, all armed, and a mysterious monster accompanied the villain.

The new monster was tall and slender looking. His armor, more like scales glistened in the sun. He carried a spear that blinded the rangers as the sun reflected off its blade. Its armor was blood red and its eyes resembled two small black holes. The monster's claws clinked as they wrapped around the handle of his weapon.

"Who's he?" The Overdrive yellow ranger blurted out, pointing to the monster.

"I'm Scyther." Hissed the armor clad villain.

Cole watched as more and more of Moltor's henchmen appeared from around rocks and thick foliage. "Be alert. This is gonna get ugly." He murmured.

Billy had to squint his eyes to get a better look. _'Did I see that right?'_

A flicker of colors, as one would see in a rainbow, flashed in Scyther's black orbs he considered eyes.

"This is for Rose and Dax." Mack said lowly. All four Overdrive rangers nodded their heads in agreement.

A wind blew past, like a checkered flag signaling for a race to start. "Get'em!" Commanded Moltor; raising one of his mighty swords up in the air.

To someone who was watching from above, it was like a sea of red, a tidal wave of hate and vileness headed toward the rangers.

'_This is it. This is the last battle we come to with Moltor.' _Mack thought. He hesitated to morph, considering feeling it out, but he glimpsed out of the corner of his eye and saw the Wild Force ranger pulling out his morpher preparing to suit up.

Seeing the veteran ranger not wait, the android also morphed and soon after was toppled by a group of lizards.

It was hectic at first. Each ranger was frantic because of their proximity to the "new" cliff edge.

Adopting an "everyone for themselves" type of motto, the rangers desperately tried to push the lava lizards back.

It was daunting the amount of scaly henchmen there were. The rangers were drowning in a vast ocean of red warrior lizards with no life preservers to save them. No back up to alleviate the situation; the possibility of them surviving this fight looked bleak.

Cole and Conner ran straight for Scyther to stop him. The Wild Force ranger swung high at the lizard-type-monster only to be blocked with ease. Conner, using the distraction Cole provided, attacked with all his might, getting a direct hit with his dino staff; the subordinate of Moltor's went reeling back.

Scyther cackled. "Thanks, I needed that energy. Now, we can all play."

"All play?" The Dino Thunder ranger repeated looking at Cole for an answer.

Bright light encapsulated Scyther as little orbs of several colors floated around the reptilian. When the white light dispersed there were six of him, all different colors: red, yellow, pink, blue, silver, and black.

The soccer star's jaw dropped. "What the . . . ?"

All six clones struck Conner sending him all the way back to where he first started with the other rangers. The young red ranger groaned, as he watched Cole land next to him. The older man landed with a bone crunching thud. Conner winced at the landing, wondering if Cole was even still conscious.

Madison was the first to notice the new editions to the list of enemies they were trying to tackle. "Who the hell are they?" She asked; a tone of feebleness in her plea. Before the mermaid could hear a response a lizard slashed at her with its kamas. Sparks flew from her chest as she tumbled to stop at another henchman's feet.

Things were not looking good for the rangers.

Will growled his pain out, seething at the predicament. _'They're everywhere. No matter how many I destroy they just never stop coming.' _He thought, clutching his side.

The mercury ranger had been kicked to the ground, having the wind knocked out of him. Tyzonn looked up and spotted something on a high cliff in the far off distance; a sole figure standing on its peak. The mercury ranger focused his built in binoculars on the target. _'Flurious. I can't believe he made it. What does he want?'_ The alien's blood boiled at the mere sight of him. The epitome of cold heartlessness seemed to be laughing at them, his arms crossed over his chest.

Up on that far off peak, did indeed stand Moltor's brother. "It's like watching a pack of annoying, pestering rats. Maybe they'll destroy each other. And that buffoon thinks we have a "brotherly" alliance." Flurious couldn't help but laugh uproariously at the idea. "While the rangers are out to play, I will take all their jewels away." He vanished leaving a cloud of crystallized mist in his wake.

Mack spotted Moltor through the sea of his subordinates. The red ranger gritted his teeth and set forth to slash his way over to the Viking. Moltor wasn't at fault . . . entirely, he knew that. However, all the android wanted to do was strangle him. Watch his last breath leave his enemy's body; celebrate under the sparks that flew from Moltor's chest at the final powerful blow delivered by Mack, himself. Hear the villain scream out in pain like the Overdrive red ranger wanted to for a week now. All the anger at himself – at Moltor – at the world, it needed to be shared. If Moltor created **this** vast an army using his powers, he must be weak. But, what did it matter as long as justice was served, and served by Mack.

The Hartford heir was within striking distance of his mortal foe when he heard a woman's cry tickle his ears. Quickly Mack looked for its source. It was Sydney Drew as she collided into another lizard. They had her firmly held, as one of the lizards anxiously got into position to execute a devastating strike at the exasperated young woman.

The young heir was so close; he could taste revenge, _'No. I won't let another ranger fall because of my negligence.' _The red ranger turned on his heels; making haste to reach the pink ranger in time. Moltor calmly watching the red ranger retreat.

The SPD pink ranger winced as she readied herself to suffer under the henchman's strike. Before the reptile had the chance to slice the blonde in half, Mack cut through the lizard in one swift move with his drive lance. "You think we can share? Work as a team?" He joked.

Mack couldn't see Syd smile from ear to ear in both relief and gratitude. "I guess. If you insist?" The idea of working in teams caught on fast. Rangers who once fought against each other were working together for a common goal.

**Fifteen minutes later **

The last of Moltor's pawns were smashed into pieces by Will's drive hammer. The rangers lined up as so many had done before them. "End of the line, Moltor." Mack seethed.

Parodying them, Moltor and his army of Scyther-look-alikes faced them. "Please, lizards are but cockroaches under my feet. Let's see you dispatch them so easily." He challenged braggingly; gesturing to the three armored reptiles on each side of him.

No ranger would admit or publicly succumb to their fear, but each one felt some type of trepidation as they stood parallel with an elite set of new enemies. None the least exhausted as the rangers were.

**Command Center, Med Wing**

With all the chaos that was ensuing on top of that destroyed jungle cliff, Spencer still had his duties of tending to Master Dax and Miss Rose. No matter how depressing a job it was, the butler felt some type of honor being the sole person entrusted with the two rangers' care. While Spencer changed their bandages and packs of fluids, checked their monitors, he would talk to them as if they were awake and coherent.

The Englishman strode down the corridor with his tray full of supplies only to drop it when he opened the door to their room. "No." He gasped. Horror surged through his veins. Spencer Spencer ran faster than any man half his age could back to the main part of the Command Center. "Sir!" He called to his friend hysterically.

Andrew snapped his head in the direction of the butler. Something was wrong – vitally wrong.

**Jungle Cliff**

Scyther Pink cut the air clean with her double samurai swords. Ronny's claws were nothing in comparison to the smooth, small, and sharp weapons of her female counterpart. Scyther Pink laughed at the tired ranger. Even with her enhanced speed, it only seemed as if Ronny was keeping up with Scyther Pink, not beating her.

Syd heaved herself up, the shards of bomb casing falling off of her, courtesies of Scyther Black. The petite blonde groaned before joining Ronny, who just received a powerful front kick to the stomach causing her to instantly double over in pain. Even with Syd's ability to manipulate her body into strong metals, it was no help. How could her genetic abilities help, if she couldn't even get close enough to hit her?

Madison wished to help them, as she watched both women go reeling back. "Pay attention." Billy yelled. Unable to react fast enough, Madison involuntarily accepted a spin kick from Scyther Blue. She cried out in pain from the attack, soaring through the air, only to be stopped by a poorly place boulder. A sickening sound was made when the brunette smashed into the large rock.

Billy grunted as he army crawled between the two, slowly getting to his feet. Before the scientist had time to gain his balance, he was blocking Scyther Blue's lance. The mighty morphin' ranger dodged twice, jumping the low swoop his opponent tried, before his head connected with the other end of Scyther Blue's weapon. The Mystic Force ranger caught Billy as he stumbled back.

Will growled as he absorbed a blunt hit to his rib cage by Scyther Black's bazooka, which doubled as a battering ram. The former spy just managed to sit up when he watched his new found enemy race towards him for his follow up attack.

All of sudden a battle cry could be heard hovering over the two. Dustin was coming down fast, his Lion Hammer ready to smash Scyther Black to pieces. Unfortunately, Will wasn't the only one with a back up. At forty feet in the air Scyther Yellow dug his hooked sword into the wind ninja's shoulder dragging him back down to earth at an alarming speed. Dustin ricocheted off ground like a half inflated basketball.

The motor cross racer grabbed his injured shoulder moaning in pain. Tears trickled down the yellow ranger's cheeks, as his blood turned his golden-yellow uniform into a deep red hue, much like Hunter's uniform.

A melodious melody rippled over the jungle. How could such a sweet melody be produced by the clashing of two weapons? The mercury ranger blocked, and blocked again Scyther Silver's onslaught of attacks. It seemed he was forever on defense.

Cole gritted his teeth, putting all his weight into forcing his sword toward Scyther Red, but the armored villain wouldn't budge, his kamas, preventing the Wild Force ranger from getting any closer.

Conner tried to sneak attack Scyther Red from behind with his Dino Staff. Too quick, the malicious subordinate moved in the knick of time, knocking Cole off balance, causing him to go sprawling to the side, giving the duplicate time to run the blade of his kamas along the Jurassic ranger's abdomen. Conner flipped in mid air landing on his back.

Mack was hacking away at Moltor, who seemed invincible to the android's attacks. Perspiration accumulated on the Overdrive ranger's eyebrow. He continued to wildly and viciously swing the Sentinel Sword at his arch nemesis. But, to no avail. The Red Viking twisted and spun out of the way each time, countering with his two swords and always landing a direct hit.

Just then Mack heard the voice of Mr. Hartford come into his head set. "Mack, Rose and Dax are –". His father sounded in a panic, but to what, Mack didn't know because right then Moltor had jumped up high and kicked the red ranger hard upside the head, the communication system breaking instantly. _'Rose and Dax are what? Awake? In critical condition more than they were? Are what?'_ Mack could feel his artificial heart drum faster and faster, pounding in his ears. _'Are dead?!'_

It was a matched battle – or was it. Although not out numbered, the rangers did not seem to be fairing well . . . at all. Slowly they could sense their defeat. The Scyther Five were faster, stronger, more confident – they were in a league of their own, both mentally and physically. The rangers were being thrown around like rag dolls, used as punching bags, and struck down with ease. The power rangers looked more like novice then veterans.

Tyzonn stumbled back up, smoke rising in thin, small swirls from his reflective, shiny uniform. The Mercurian exhaled heavily, lying on the ground, looking up at his opponent helplessly. Something glimmered in the distance, catching the mercury ranger's eye. On a higher cliff peak stood a familiar face_. 'Flurious!' _Tyzonn froze with fear. The Mercurian got to his knees for a better look. The existence of Scyther Silver momentarily absent from his mind. _'What is he doing back? Come to help his brother I bet. But, why not then come down? Why stand so far away?'_ The galactic traveler was ripped out of his thoughts by a swift strike from Scyther Silver's three sectioned staff, followed up by a spin kick to his midsection. Tyzonn landed hard on his stomach, skidding to a halt. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the kick or the re-opened wound that Flurious had originally given him. His weapon too heavy to hold, the Mercurian raised his arms up in a last attempt to block his attacker's next and final move.

~End Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I know it has been a long time since I've update. I'm almost done writing this story. So, I should be updating it once week. Also, I know it is a hectic time, but I would really appreciate it if you all can leave a review. I posted a poll and would be extremely grateful if you could also spare five seconds to go to my profile and vote. It should be up for a few weeks. I will then submit a new poll. So please make sure to check in every so often and vote. It will help me see what my strengths and weakness are. Also, what stories you'd like to see updated and what new stories you'd like to see posted. Thanks again for reading. Hope the wait was worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ** Happy Holidays everyone!

Chapter 14: Unexpected Help

All sound was muted to the mercury ranger, who watched Moltor's soldier fall slowly backwards; bursting into small explosions. Tyzonn exhaled, his face was beat red, his blue eyes pulsating at the sight before him. _'How? It doesn't make sense.'_

The Mercurian stood up and looked around. His cerulean blue eyes landed on a far way figure in the distance, Flurious. The icy villain returned to his triumphant and, somewhat, arrogant stance after shooting that lethal energy ray at Scyther Silver. The king of freeze slouched, supporting himself with his staff. While the alien would have liked to stay and contemplate what Flurious was doing, why he helped him, Tyzonn saw his friends in peril and raced to help.

Flurious inhaled some desperately needed oxygen. "If I don't get those jewels – no one will! Those damn rangers! Imbecile!" He scolded. "This should tip the scales in their favor." He said in a low voice. Flurious smiled deviously before vanishing with his few henchmen back to his layer.

Tyzonn skidded to a halt, kicking up dirt. He looked around to survey what ranger needed the most help. His eyes fixated on the Ninja Storm ranger.

The newly formed blood stain on Dustin's uniform had grown profusely. The center was sticky, candy apple red with dark crimson rings forming around the spot of incision. The wind ninja vanished into his element reappearing behind the yellow clad reptile, swinging his lion hammer with all his might.

Scyther Yellow stumbled forward, but was quick to recover. "That all, ranger?" He taunted.

Dustin gritted his teeth, his dark brown bangs pressed against his forehead from sweat. He could feel the tendons tearing, his muscles in his shoulder contracting and releasing in small spasms making his weapon feel heavier and harder to hold. Fear struck the ninja master that he would never be able to use his right arm again after this fight . . . if he survived the fight. Dustin shook his head vigorously; he had no time to think of such things right then.

The earth ninja ducked and dodged each of his adversary's attacks. The last thing on the motor cross racer's mind was to counter attack. He was already weakened; all Dustin could do was prevent another punishing attack from his nemesis. When the ninja was able to sneak in an attack, it was few and far between. He hoped to wear the over grown reptile down, but to no avail.

'_I can't keep this up – no! – I have to. What would sensei do?'_ The ninja storm ranger pondered; concluding sensei wouldn't have stopped until his last breath left him; Dustin Brookes resigned to himself to the same fate. Just as he painfully lifted his lion hammer to try and surprise Sycther Yellow again, a battle cry penetrated his ears. It was coming from above him. _'Tyzonn?'_

In slow motion the mercury ranger slashed down at the unsuspecting scaly, armored enemy. Dustin fell to his knees as Tyzonn landed on his feet. _'Thank you'_. The Ninja Storm ranger wasn't sure if those words made it to the alien's ears, but if they didn't, it would be the first thing he would tell him . . . if he lived.

Scyther Yellow sneered at the interference. "What? – How?" The clone surveyed the land for his look-a-like in silver, but failed to find him.

"One down. Four to go." The Overdrive ranger snickered.

A growl was Scyther Yellow's only response. The mercury ranger tucked and rolled out of his new foe's swift attack, popping back up to spin kick him right into Dustin's weapon of choice.

Concentrating all his energy into his next move, the worn-out ninja smacked the accomplice of Moltor's into the crescent of energy Tyzonn released.

Scyher Yellow blew up upon impact, letting out a screeching cry as his final words. The mercury ranger was so focused on the battle he did a double take when he finally registered the vital wound the earth ninja had suffered.

The Mercurian went to help his friend up, however, the motor cross racer urged Tyzonn to forfeit his attempt and help out the others, insisting that he just needed a break.

The mercury ranger paused, but with a wave of the yellow ranger's hand, the galactic traveler sped off to assist Will.

In the midst of battle, Mack had switched opponents with Cole and Conner, sadly finding no better luck. The red ranger stumbled back; shocked at the burst of energy Scyther Red was all of a sudden exhibiting. The android couldn't place it, but every time he thought he had the reptile on the ropes, Scyther Red would grow stronger. It was clearly frustrating the younger Hartford.

"Ha! Weakling. You are no help, to neither us nor your friends. Well, I shouldn't say that, you did help to kill off two of your comrades. Bravo." He said with sophisticated, melodious voice, taking the time to applaud the red ranger.

Enraged by Scyther Red's mocking, Mack thrust his triton-like-weapon at his assailant, only to have it deflected. With a few quick and precise moves Scyther Red disarmed Mack. The Overdrive ranger watched his drive lance teeter-totter up and down, from edge to edge a few times before lying helpless on the soft jungle terrain. The weight of his weapon caused it to sink partially into the soft, saturated earth. Indeed, the rain from yesterday was making the ground muddy, soft, impressionable, slippery, and down right hard to maneuver in.

Tyzonn found Will fighting his counter part amidst the others. He glanced back at Dustin, who was hunch over trying to steady himself.

Syd and Ronny regrouped. "I'm sick of this. It's time to end this." The yellow ranger growled. The petite blonde nodded her head in agreement.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge," Scyther Pink said; pointing to Ronny. "Seeing as you destroyed your pink ranger. But, I guess all it means was that she was a weakling, dead weight . . . a burden." The vile creature smiled maliciously.

Ronny clamped her fists so hard they were near bleeding. "Take. That. Back." She seethed.

Even though the yellow ranger was good again, Syd recoiled back a few steps in fear. The anger in the racecar driver's voice was borderline psychotic. "Take it back!" She screamed charging at Scyther Pink.

The SPD officer took off after the Overdrive ranger in lieu that any slight – minimal advantage they had gained would be ruined by Ronny's inability to control her temper. Unbeknownst to the racecar driver, the pink ranger had been observing Scythter Pink's fighting technique. The former model noticed a pattern, which their new "friend" followed; first, Scyther Pink would counter their moves then move on the defense, followed by striking offensively when the two women were in recovery. Syd had no problem surmising that Scyther Pink's stamina was stronger – much stronger than theirs and her precision was top notch, but other than that, they had the advantage. It was nothing but a mental game.

The pink ranger's fingers wiggled, stretching in anxiousness to snatch the yellow ranger's arm. When she finally did, Syd jerked Ronny back so hard, the overdrive ranger was sure that her petite partner dislocated her arm from her shoulder. "Listen to me; we have to set her up, other wise we'll never win."

"Huh?" The blonde responded; distracted with still trying to strangle Scyther Pink.

"Her moves are repetitious and predictable. We have to look as if we're on the defense, retreat then counter strike almost simultaneously." The officer informed. Suited up, it was hard for the time traveler to register if her newly acquainted friend understood the plan or not. But, Syd had to have faith in revengeful partner.

Ronny thought pensively about Syd's proposal for a moment before speaking again. "Fine, but I want final shot." She said; more as a demand than asking permission.

"Deal." Agreed Syd.

"Alright losers, I've had my fun. Let's finish this." Whined Scyther Pink.

"Oh, she did not just call me – us losers." Sydney said, insulted.

Ronny gritted her teeth. The yellow ranger commenced by rushing for Scyther Pink and swiftly ducking a punch. Distracted by the race car driver, Scyther Pink was unprepared for the follow up attack by the S.P.D. cadet. The petite ranger fired six shots from her delta max striker; all blocked by the reptile. The officer knew and counted on that. By the time the last shot had been deflected the pink ranger was in range to land a flying sidekick into Scyther Pink.

Their adversary in pink grunted, both in irritation and pain. Already in position, Ronny whizzed past the overgrown lizard with a hook kick across the face, only to return and kick Scyther Pink out from under her feet.

In the mean time, Syd had upgraded to S.W.A.T. Mode and leaped over the two. In mid air, the pink ranger unleashed a wrath of shots at the malicious fiend, who was lying in pain on her back.

Scyther Pink cried in pain as each shot reached her. The two women regrouped while Scyther Pink slowly stood, smoke coming from her in waves.

The overdrive ranger thought her lungs were on fire. Never had she used so much energy. Mustering up the little – the very little that was left; the yellow ranger summoned her drive claws.

Instead of throwing mounds of earth, Ronny sprinted as fast as she could toward Scyther Pink. The racecar driver flashed past Sycther Pink in a blink of an eye. Her weapon clawed right through her rival. "Don't ever make fun of my sister. Ever." Ronny spat.

Scyther Pink resumed standing one moment; a second later she was nothing but an eruption of sparks, flames, and explosions. The bright yellow-reddish-orange flames reflected eerily in the pink ranger's visor. She could barely make out the back of Ronny; the flames created a disturbingly beautiful silhouette over the yellow ranger. When everything died down, the pink ranger ran up to her comrade to make sure she was okay.

Before the S.P.D. officer could put her hand on Ronny's shoulder in congratulations the yellow ranger collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. Syd kneeled beside the overdrive ranger. "**She **would be proud, Ronny." Ronny nodded. The pink ranger swore she could have heard Ronny choke back tears, but decided to leave it go.

Mack heard an explosion off in the distance unaware another clone had been destroyed. The red ranger was too busy deflecting kicks and punches to focus on anything else. However, his efforts were futile when the android had the wind knocked out of him by Scyther Red's heel colliding with Mack's abdomen.

Will was huffing and puffing. He could mentally go on forever, but physically, the black ranger was at his limit. The former spy finished his fifth back flip in trying to avoid Scyther Black's bombs when he unwillingly took an explosive full on. Will had not anticipated his formidable foe throwing a sixth bomb. Lying on his side Will could see the light glimmer off the Scyther Black's armor. _'He looks like the grim reaper.'_ The thought made Will shutter.

The overdrive ranger watched two crescents of energy pass over him. Scyther Black ducked the first, doing a no hand cartwheel to the side to avoid the other crescent of energy.

Will lazily tilted his head back to see who it was. The black ranger could hear the Mercurian panting as he stopped, hovering over him. The black ranger accepted Tyzonn's offered assistance to help him up. Whether it was in friendship or not, didn't make a difference to the former spy right then.

"We need to work as a team."

"Yeah?" Will said with a tone of sarcasm.

"We don't have a choice." The ex-rescue squad captain urged. All past events took a back seat at that moment. If they wanted to survive, personal problems would have to be put aside.

"Yeah, well, we aren't going to get anywhere with him throwing those damn bombs." The black ranger quipped, restraining his anger.

It was like someone had been listening. Suddenly a dirt cloud, stemming from the ground, roared past the two overdrive rangers. The yellow wind ninja erupted from the earth, smashing his hammer into Scyther Black. The twisted henchman went reeling.

"Now!" Tyzonn shouted. The mercury ranger jumped high, spinning furiously to project a larger wave of energy at Scyther Black.

The wave rippled through the imitation reaper. The armored lizard rose shakily, looking straight at Will. "Your miss calculations cost your team two lives, Mr. Perfect. And now, it will cost you theirs." He threatened, pointing to a hunched over Dustin and a tired Tyzonn, both vulnerable to an attack. Scyther Black pulled his hands out from behind his back showing a bomb cradled in each claw; ready to greet the ninja and the Mercurian.

Will knew that batting them back to Scyther Black, if he was able to hit both, would be pointless. The bombs were so sensitive the lightest tap would detonate them. "No!" He yelled, hitting the ground so hard, it was likely to sever the cliff. Luckily, the land mass endured the shock, only cracking around the quartet. Scyther Black, unbalanced from Will's desperate measure, dropped the two bombs at his feet ensuring his own destruction.

No one saw the small smile that crept on the black ranger's face in satisfaction that he had finally done something right. He couldn't save Dax and Rose, but he sure as hell wouldn't let another ranger die on his watch.

The two blue rangers had Scyther Blue pinned between them. Billy's uniform was torn, little slits exposed to the harsh wind that kicked up in the last half hour. His wounds open to the welcomed sea salt. Madison was also winded, using her staff as a partial crutch. The blue magician was certain she had sprained her knee, or at least torn some tendons, either way; it was useless trying to use it.

"You think you have the advantage then you're sadly mistaken." The armored lizard chuckled.

Having enough of Scyther Blue's games, Madison decided to take action. The two rangers gave a determined nod to each other, understanding the other perfectly. Madison and Billy sprinted, the best they could, toward the henchman, or so Scyther Blue surmised as both rangers headed toward him simultaneously.

"Pathetic." The Scyther clone dismissed.

Turning to deflect Billy first, Scyther Blue quickly peered behind him to see how far the brunette was from "attempting" to hit him. To Scyther Blue's amazement, Madison was gone – vanished. The scientist slashed three times at the alarmed henchman.

Scyther Blue hissed before attempting to counter the triceratops ranger's strikes, unfortunately, the reptilian was washed away by a powerful wave. As fast as the wall of water came, it was gone. He searched for the source but found none. With all the rain that had teamed down on the poor, mutilated cliff; it left many, many puddles; inevitably, creating a thousand different hiding spots for a certain twin.

A jab to the back – upside the head – to the stomach; Scyther Blue was beyond frazzled by this unseen enemy. So distraught, the scientist had ample time to wait for the perfect strike.

The morphin ranger clenched his teeth together and separated his lance into its secondary, but still, formidable weapon, the Mighty Mace. Finally catching on to the mermaid's tricks, Scyther Blue stabbed at every puddle. So preoccupied with Madison, the armored creature was unprepared for Billy's devastating strikes, one after another, until the blue triceratops ranger leapt high and hacked with both mace down upon his arch nemesis.

Scyther Blue stumbled back; placing a hand over his smoking chest.

Madison rose from one of the puddles gasping for breath after dodging some very close calls from Scyther Blue's lance. The Mystic ranger had never attempted this spell before. The spell hadn't been used since the last Great Magical War when the original blue ranger perished; thus, the current blue ranger never saw it performed. She took a deep breath and began rattling off the Mystic's language, an ancient and almost forgotten spell. All the water near them levitated off the ground and surrounded the armored henchman, encapsulating Scyther Blue into a large water bubble.

Billy looked on in awe. The sea behind the two churned in response. It reminded the Acquitarian of how misleading water could be. One minute peaceful and tranquil, like a lake; the next, crashing and tossing anything that gets in its way.

Madison was done speaking, keying in three numbers into her lion's staff. A blue, luminescent seal appeared under her and Scyther Blue. Her adversary's protests for explanation of what she was doing were muffled. His futile attempts to break the bubble by kicking and thrashing with his lance made Billy almost pity the helpless creature . . . almost.

Billy watched his comrade radiate with blue, translucent energy, appearing like fluffy clouds dancing around her. The veteran ranger watched closely, positive he was seeing things. It seemed as if a spirit – non-human looking overshadowed the young woman, mimicking her moves. Billy was having trouble making out the features of the spirit, but he noted it was just as majestic as Madison. "Truly amazing." Billy breathed. Soon the sphere of water compressed, whirling, churning until Scyther Blue was no longer visible. Suddenly, the bubbled combusted in the most violent way imaginable.

As it rained down like a fresh sun shower on a spring morning, Madison doubled over, her magic – her life force took a sore hit, but her – their goal was accomplished as Scyther Blue was no more. The blue ranger shook a little. She had never attempted such a powerful spell, and hopefully, never have to again, but the feeling of power that coursed through her was intimidating . . . and thrilling. To hold so much power ran chills up her spine.

For the first time Mack was in a position to see a twirling orb of blue absorb into Scyther Red. _'Is that how he's getting so powerful?'_ The red ranger questioned. Soon the others were by his side, even Conner and Cole.

Moltor joined Scyther Red, looking none the worse. "In order to destroy them, we're going to have to combine all our weapons." Cole hollered so the rest could hear him over the wind that picked up. _'Does it always have to storm when there is a big battle?'_

All the rangers had drawn their weapons in a domino effect, one right after the other. Mack had just rested the Drill Blaster on Ronny and Will's shoulders when Moltor laughed, a maniacal smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

The retro rangers looked around quizzically. After a few moments, everyone was drawn to the statuesque picture the overdrive rangers created. So frozen in recollection, their breathing was hardly noticeable to the naked eye.

Moltor laughed obstinately, again. They were exactly in the same spots. Will's heart beat wildly, he could feel his knee conform to the print it made from last time . . . when they unleashed the power of the drill blaster on Rose and Dax. Ronny gripped the drill blaster fiercely, her muscles shaking, trying to crush it under her might. Mack was lost to reality, a lump growing larger and larger in his throat by the second. All the trio could hear was the blue and pink ranger's cries and the resounding explosion from the drill blaster. Anything said by the others to snap them out of it never reached their ears.

Tyzonn surprisingly was the one screaming the loudest at the yellow, black, and red ranger to come back to reality. "Without all your weapons – you've got nothing." Moltor exclaimed, Scyther Red laughing at their horrible predicament.

~End Chapter 14

**A/N: ** Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and if you haven't voted for the poll I submitted on my profile, please take the time to vote. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Retribution

The Mighty Morphin' ranger hadn't anticipated having the Overdrive rangers freeze moments before destroying Moltor and his subordinate. More importantly, the scientist didn't know how to fix it.

Mack felt a hand rest on each of his shoulders; one gentle and small, the other more defiant and large. The android looked from side to side. He couldn't believe his eyes, standing beside him were Rose and Dax morphed. Even Ronny and Will had altered their positions slightly to look behind them. They too, stood flabbergasted.

"Rose . . ." The red ranger breathed.

"Dax?" Ronny asked skeptically; afraid that if she said the blue ranger's name aloud he would be carried away like dust in the wind.

Time stopped as every ranger, even Moltor and his companion, stared at the two youths, astonished.

Dax turned his head to Rose, looking right through Mack. "Ready?" He asked, only loud enough for the pink ranger to hear. The robotics engineer nodded once before turning back to the two red clad monsters in front of them.

"That's not possible!" Moltor hollered.

Rose and Dax stood eerily silent.

When Moltor didn't receive a reply he continued. "You can't be alive. They killed you!" The enraged villain shouted; pointing to Ronny, Will, and Mack. The Lava King refused to believe what he was seeing.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Rose retorted. "He seemed to think we were pretty real." There was something off when she spoke. Her voice wasn't empty like the actor's, but full of vehemence.

"What?" The leader of the Overdrive team questioned, but was completely ignored.

"Ready?" Dax commanded calmly.

Mechanically everyone drew their weapons, ready upon command.

Mack felt the petite ranger's small hand slide over his; pressing his fingers over the trigger he had been resisting pulling.

"Ready . . ." The actor began, "Fire!" Both the pink and blue ranger shouted.

A rainbow of energy streamed from the rangers' weapons at Moltor and Scyther.

It was sudden but expected. The explosion was stories high. The sound of the impact – the damage dealt to the two villains was drowned out by their doomed cries. Unlike the norm, where rangers would turn their backs from the heat of the blast, each ranger watch the two explode. They stood in a line, all of them hypnotized by the colors of the vengeful flames. Two rangers especially stood more erect in the storm of charred metal and debris that blew past them. The reflection in their helmets told of a story of triumph and tragedy.

When the last piece of disrupted matter crashed back down to the cliff and the smoke that had rushed up to the sky was nothing but thin, dismal swirls, did everyone snap back to the more important issue.

All at once the pink and blue ranger was crowded by the others.

Anxiously, everyone waited for the two rangers to demorph.

When Rose and Dax powered down everyone starred in awe and shock. The cuts and deep gashes were still present, the deep, charcoal-brick red, crusty scabs, marked the two with jagged lines all over. They weren't dressed in their normal uniforms. Dax and Rose each wore a white loose tank with white loose pants. They looked as if they had come straight from their hospital bed. Was that possible? Regardless, the point was they were okay. The two youths were living, breathing . . . awake.

Tyzonn breathed a deep sigh of relief and ecstasy; giving Rose and Dax a tight hug. He immediately whispered sorry in their ears, but was just as quickly forgiven. "It was our job." Rose affirmed, looking the alien sternly, yet friendly, in the eyes.

"Yeah, told you we'd be fine – well, Rose did, anyway." The blue ranger added with a cocky smile.

The yellow overdrive ranger noted the calm disposition the often hyper, cheerful blue ranger bestowed. It was like he had aged years in one week. Rose was always calm, though, something was different, but Ronny could put her finger on it. Then it dawned on her, Rose was acting like she did when she first joined the team, reserved and closed up. This time, though, she was even more guarded, her walls higher than ever. And this time, she might not let them down.

Ronny didn't want Dax or Rose to change. It was selfish and wrong, but the racecar driver wanted desperately for everything to go back to normal. All she wanted to do was hug them both, however she didn't. No matter how strong the urge to do so took over, the blonde retrained herself. As soon as she smiled she replaced it with a frown filled with guilt at the loss she had gained. Sure her friends were alive, but that didn't mean they were **friends.**

The black ranger couldn't help but tear up. He stood quietly aside from the other rangers who crowded around to shake hands and hug the recovered duo. The others hadn't even known Rose or Dax until now, but they all acted as if they had been friends since childhood. _'Will we ever be that close again?'_ Will couldn't help the jealousy that strummed at his heartstrings; people the mensa genius and stunt actor didn't know were receiving such warm greetings. Sure they owed their lives to them, but surely that didn't count more – more than everything they, as a team, had been through. But, then again, the retro rangers didn't try to kill them. Will slapped his hand over his forehead at how stupid he sounded, walking away to compose himself.

Mack watched Ronny stare at the limp grass her left foot continued to glaze over in rhythmic circles, while Will paced back and forth, scolding himself. The young Hartford watched his two comrades for a little while before directing his attention to the pink and blue ranger. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. They were **alive**. But, where did that leave them? His brows furrowed together as he began to ponder every possible bad situation, leaving no room for a positive outcome, for what positive scenario could come from this? _'They'll never forgive me. Maybe they'll eventually forgive Ronny and Will, but it will be a cold day in hell when they forgive the one who ordered their annihilation.'_ The android thought while watching the pink ranger give the other pink ranger a grateful hug.

**Command Center**

It was stiflingly quiet in the lounge area. A pin drop would echo forever, it was so silent. After the fight, everyone raced the two rangers back to the frantic Andrew and worried Spencer to be examined. Carter held his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees. The light speed ranger let out a long, tired sigh. Cole was seated next to his fellow red ranger, shooting him a sideways glance to see what the matter was. He too, leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. No one talked to each other, or even really looked at each other. The overdrive rangers had clumped together with the exception of Tyzonn who stood leaning on the billiards table behind the veteran red ranger.

"All clear. We can go down now." The butler's eyes grew wide as they all stampeded down to the Command Center. Slightly ruffled, the old man followed, but at a much slower speed.

Dustin and Madison were already down in the med wing due to the severe injury they incurred from fighting. The ninja sat diligently on a bed close to Rose and Dax with his ninja jacket slung over him. A thick gauze bandage covered his left shoulder. He looked painfully content. This Mystic ranger was seated adjacent to Dustin on another bed. Her leg was wrapped, a metal brace protecting the sprained knee and the torn tendons. Both rangers would be living sedentary lives for a while.

When the last clunk of foot steps desisted, Dana stepped back on cue.

Dr. Carter stood baffled. "I just – I just can't believe it." She exclaimed. "I mean – no offense – but you guys had – like, maybe a week **tops** to live." She exclaimed.

"Sor-ry?" Rose interjected, cocking her head to one side, looking at Dax for his reaction for not being dead.

"No – no! I mean I'm beyond happy . . . it's just that it makes no sense." Dana said flustered.

Andrew had been down there the entire time overseeing everything, despite the fact there was nothing really he could assist in doing. "I just . . ." The millionaire was at a loss for words.

"And the fact you were just able to get up and fight like you had nothing wrong with either of you. To fend off Flurious . . ." Dana interjected, running her hands through her hair.

"What?!" Everyone yelled in unison. Mack's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. _'So I was right.'_

The blue and pink ranger didn't look away from the light speed ranger.

The younger Hartford peered down at Sydney, who looked as white as a sheet, pulling at her hair nervously. The red ranger furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. _'What is she hiding?'_

While the Overdrive leader contemplated why the small blonde next to him was acting out of character, Mr. Hartford and Mrs. Carter were discussing what measures to take next. More tests? More doctors? Both were curious, as were the others, as to why or better yet, how Rose and Dax recovered so quickly.

"Uh, I think we should just accept it as a miracle." Mack spoke up, his arms folded to add emphasis.

Andrew looked his son hard in the face before conceding to his wishes. Mack knew **something**. "I guess some mysteries are just better left alone."

**Half Hour Later**

It was late in the afternoon when Carter and Dana left to go home. None of the rangers had eaten since breakfast, yet, none had an appetite either. Regardless, Spencer insisted they eat. Mack had his food brought up to his room, while the rest dined in small groups of two or three. The Sentinel Knight appeared suddenly after the Carters left to thank the retro rangers for their help, and inform them that their services were no longer needed. They were permitted to go back to their civilian lives, the ones that had consumed their thoughts since they first encountered the wreck of situation the overdrive team had created.

The knight explained to the very exasperated Tyzonn that he created the trap to lure away evil from finding the clue, but he had constructed the trap so long ago that he had forgotten about it. The Corona Aurora's guardian was forgiven. It only emphasized to the Mercurian that the Overdrive rangers should have been more careful.

**Upstairs**

Mack was passing Rose's room ready to bring his half eaten dinner downstairs to the kitchen when he heard Syd's voice conversing with his teammate. He couldn't help eavesdropping on the two pink rangers.

"Here." The S.P.D. ranger said; handing her the outfits she had borrowed.

"Thanks." The child prodigy replied, taking the folded pile of outfits back and placing them on the bed.

"Hope you don't mind I borrowed some of your clothes."

"Of course not, clothes are nothing compared to what you did for us."

"Us?" Syd squeaked.

"Yeah, you and the other retro rangers saved us from that cave and helped us destroy Moltor."

The officer from the future laughed nervously. "No problem."

"Oh, and say hi to Bridge for me, will you?"

"Sure." Syd smiled, bouncing to the door to leave. The pink S.P.D. ranger grabbed the doorknob, "Wait!" The petite blonde whirled around to face the Philippine girl. "How – how did you figure it out?"

"Bridge." The mensa genius smirked.

Sydney groaned. "Bride! Sky is definitely going to kill me now."

Rose giggled. "Well don't be too mad, he didn't mean to. I kind of tricked him." She added, shooting the other ranger an innocent smile.

Syd laughed, she had been feeling as light as a feather after Rose and Dax woke up. Nothing was going to bring her down. "I'm glad you guys are okay. See you when I see ya, huh?"

The robotics genius smiled and nodded. Sydney left with a hop in her step, unaware that Mack had been listening the whole time. The S.P.D. ranger paused to smile at the red ranger before skipping to her room to do one last sweep to make sure no one could trace her true identity or where she came from.

**Syd's Room**

The pink ranger sighed, content that nothing was left to trace her.

"So . . ."

The time traveler jumped when she heard Mack's voice. "Mack, you scared me. What's up?"

"Thanks." He smiled leaning against the door frame.

"For what?" She asked, titling her head to one side, innocently.

"For whatever you did to save Rose and Dax." He answered with a smirk.

"Mack, I didn't do anything." She said with all earnestness.

"Well, thanks anyway." He repeated.

"Mack, I didn't – " Syd was interrupted by a bright glow. "Mack, I didn't do anything." She pleaded. "I didn't!" She said emphatically. "I gotta go."

"Okay, okay." He said gently, trying to calm her down. He gave her a hug good-bye. "I'll say good bye to everyone else for ya."

"Thanks."

"See you in twenty years." He hollered as the S.P.D. officer stepped through the portal.

"See ya old man." She countered, her lips turning up into a smile.

The red ranger winced at the bright light as he waved good-bye to the S.P.D. pink ranger. Syd vanished into the blinding light seconds later.

"Bye Syd and thank you . . . you saved my life." He whispered as the last of the light blinked out.

~End Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. If you haven't voted, please check out my profile and do so. I'll be switching the poll next weekend. Oh, and reviews are always appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Long Road Home

The next day came faster than the rangers wished. It was late in the morning when the last ranger, Madison, came down the stairs escorted by Tyzonn. They gathered in the living room, a sullen look on each of their faces. Mindless discussion filled the room in attempts to prolong the retro rangers' departure. It was inevitable, though, they had to return to their civilian lives. The Overdrive rangers had a friendship to repair and a villain to defeat, still.

"Man, I wish we could hang more." Dax groaned.

"Definitely." Dustin exclaimed high-fifing the blue ranger.

"Thank you." Andrew said; walking leisurely into the living room. He was shortly joined by Spencer, who seemed to be blotting his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Where'd the cute blonde go?" Conner smirked, receiving a loud groan from Cole.

"I think she's a little out of your league." Cole answered; shaking his head.

"She's gone. She – ugh – she had – ugh . . ." Mack fumbled.

"She was called back to resume her . . . official obligations." Rose interjected, choosing the word "obligations", knowing very well that the word "duty" would get giggles from the less mature rangers.

"Oh. So suddenly?" Madison frowned.

"Yeah, she didn't have much time. I hear her superior is quite impatient." The mensa genius white lied again.

"Where is she from, anyway?" The ninja inquired.

The android glanced at the pink ranger looking for assistance once more.

"It really doesn't matter. Does it? Syd helped us significantly. We owe her much." Rose said firmly, but gently.

"Mhmm." Cole nodded.

"Well, I ordered for a limo to bring you all home." Mr. Hartford chimed in; forcefully changing the subject.

"Thanks Mr. H." The soccer star said gratefully.

"Conner, its Hartford." The millionaire corrected for the hundredth time.

"I know." The dino ranger defensively, giving Dustin a look to convey his annoyance at the older man.

"I think he may be hard of hearing." The motocross racer suggested.

"Thank you, Andrew, but I won't need a limo." Billy graciously declined.

On cue, a subtle knock came from the French Doors. Startled, Spencer mechanically waltzed over to the veranda double doors. "Can I help you?" The butler asked wearily.

Tyzonn's eyes shot open. "Greetings." He said cheerily; making a weird hand gesture.

"Ahh, it is nice to meet you, too." The other alien greeted with another "unique" hand signal.

The butler extended his hand out, signaling for the visitor to enter, but the alien shook his head.

"I'll be there in a minute." Billy informed.

The Aqutarian nodded and returned to the small space vessel that had gone unnoticed until that moment.

"Well, this is good-bye. It was wonderful working with you. Cole, best of luck with the new addition to the family. Tyzonn, when all is done, please visit. Madison and Dax, you do an old blue ranger proud. Rose, keep in touch, I'd like to discuss some of your research on robotics, and maybe you can afford a visit. I think my friends would find great honor talking with you. Everyone else, good luck in your all your future endeavors." He waved and then walked out to the ship parked in the back yard. Its engines revved up and soon it zipped away. The others waved until they couldn't see the tiny space vessel any longer.

Spencer made a light lunch afterwards. Soon it was time for the rest to leave. They had a long journey and contact information went around. Some were more eager to get home than others. Cole watched Tyzonn give Madison a bear hug. The former jungle inhabitant cracked his knuckles impatiently, and Mack caught the sound. He watched Cole shift his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to rush anyone; understanding that the veteran ranger had a family, probably worried sick about him, waiting; he peeled the mercury ranger away from his new friend and helped them into the limo parked outside.

The android rolled his eyes. _'Nothing like being showy, Dad.´_ He thought, looking at the large stretch limousine. Cole turned to the heir before getting into the limo. "Remember, you are the glue to this broken mirror. Good luck." He put a firm hand on his shoulder, gave a tight squeeze, and hopped in.

**Late that Night**

Mack let out another long sigh, continuing to stare at the carpet. The red ranger sat alone on one of the couches. Ronny sat on the love seat while Will leaned on the arm of the love seat. Tyzonn sat across from the Hartford heir. Dax sat on the arm of the chair Tyzonn was sitting on and Rose stood next to the Asian, both closest to the living room archway.

The only sound made was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the adjoining room. No one was looking at the other, except for Mack who was desperately trying to read his team's faces. Finally, he cleared his throat.

The others gave him their intention willingly. "I know," He began solemnly; "I know that these past couple of weeks are non-repairable. What happened – what occurred – what we did to you guys was beyond forgiveness." Rose was about to protest, but Mack continued cutting her off. "But we got to continue on. I know you guys may never forgive us, but we've come so far. Flurious is still out there. I know this will be hard, but you have to trust us – at least on the battle field. Otherwise . . ." The red ranger trailed off. He knew they understood what he meant.

"Don't worry about it Mack . . . Will, Ronny. This was not your doing. It was an elaborate plan of Moltor's. We're all at fault. Don't blame yourselves." The mensa genius immediately spoke up.

Dax furrowed his eyebrows at the pink ranger, studying her carefully. The others watched as the two had a silent conversation with each other. _'They've grown close. So close that words are unnecessary.'_ The android noted.

The blue ranger turned back around. "Yeah, don't worry about. They say friends have their ups and down." He chuckled. It was a forced laugh and an unconvincing one at that. "That's what this was." The Mercurian had been looking for direction from Rose as well. A signal or cue, and he found it.

He smiled warmly. "Always forgiven. Moltor is gone." He concluded with a nod of his head. _'If they can forgive them then I can. I can't hold a grudge when I'm the least hurt of the injured party.'_ However, Tyzonn couldn't help but feel Rose's reaction was rehearsed. Although, it sounded sincere, it also sounded artificial, if that even made any sense.

"We should start looking for the next clue." The mensa genius announced. While she and the blue ranger were incapacitated, Ronny, Will, and some of the retro rangers quickly procured the small piece stowed in the tomb.

Rose's figure was already descending the stairs to the Command Center when Dax got up and stretched.

"Well," He yawned. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, or read some scripts." The actor look as if he was about to say something else, something funny, for a smile flashed across his face for a second before becoming serious again. But, he didn't.

Ronny had been securitizing Rose and Dax since they had returned to the mansion. The yellow ranger had a longing look on her face. _'Will they ever be the same? Dax looks so serious and humorless and Rose is so guarded. She always looks as if she's somewhere else, so detached, somewhere on some far away place.'_

"Dax, you need help getting up the stairs?" The blonde asked, Will nodding his head in offering, as well.

The stunt man paused to contemplate her offer. "Nah," He said with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine. The exercise will do me good." He finished with a strained smile.

When the top stair creaked signaling that Dax had reached the second floor, Ronny covered her faced with her hands and sobbed. "They're never going to forgive us! They're just being nice." She wailed. "I can see it in their eyes!"

The black ranger's heart went out to her. He sensed the stiffness in Dax's reply. The former spy sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"They'll forgive us. They just need time." Mack soothed. _'Or so I hope.'_

He got up and crossed over to the Command Center.

Ronny took her hands away, her face tear stained. "Where's he going?"

Will knew, but thought it rather pointless. "Who knows?"

Spencer had just arrived with a tray of food.

The black ranger furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the food for?"

"Master Dax is hungry again?"

"But we just ate." Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know." The butler huffed.

"Hey, why don't you let us take the tray up?" Will offered, knowing it would make the yellow ranger feel better. He knew that she was torn up inside. Plus, it would make him feel less helpless than he was feeling presently.

Spencer was exhausted and the look on the two rangers' faces said it all. "That would be great. I think Master Dax is rehearsing some scripts, I bet he could use some additional actors." He hinted. Before the Hartford employee could properly hand the tray over, the two were bounding upstairs with the tray.

**Command Center**

Mack was tip toeing down the stairs as to not disturb the pink ranger.

He peered around the wall, so far unnoticed. Rose's head was bent down diligently working over some old text; cryptic papers scattered everywhere.

**Briarwood**

Madison was the second to be dropped off. Conner decided to get off with Dustin at Blue Bay Harbor. She heard the red dino ranger say something about running home. At first, the idea sounded preposterous, but then it dawned on her that Conner had super speed.

She was watching dreamily as the glow from the street lamps passed her one by one. Cole also looked to be spacing out. A sole shop was lit causing the mermaid to inch closer to the glass window.

Madison had to back up because the heat from her breath was fogging the window. _'Why is the Rock Porium open?'_ It was Sunday; the Rock Porium was never open on Sundays; let alone at night. The record store was notoriously closed because Toby was never a Sunday person and neither was Xander.

"Driver," She haled. "You can stop here."

The chauffer nodded and came to a gentle stop. Cole grabbed her arm before she was entirely out. "Wait." He beckoned. Madison finished getting out, letting the veteran ranger have enough room to exit as well. "You want me to come in to make sure everything is okay? You said it yourself, the store is normally closed." He offered, like a true gentleman.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. It's probably just Toby." She answered confidently. She hoped it was not "just" Toby though. Cole nodded, having checked the area sufficiently enough from his spot. He hugged the brunette tightly, unbeknownst to the two that they were being watched.

The Wild Force ranger carefully got back into the limo and asked the driver to wait until Madison was in the store before proceeding. The limo pulled away a few moments later.

The lights were on, but the store was completely empty. Her guess that it was Toby was obviously wrong when she saw his office dark. She couldn't help but think that telling Cole to go on was a bad idea. With her crutches, maneuvering and keeping quiet was proving to be quite a challenge.

Madison didn't know why, since every horror movie she ever saw advised against doing such a thing, but all at once she called out, "Anyone here?"

The mermaid immediately regretted it. The blue ranger gave a blood curdling scream when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Madison whirled around, her fist stopping short only a few inches from Nick's face. "Nick! Never creep on me like that again."

"Sorry." He smiled; bringing her in for a hug. "What happened?" He exclaimed; noticing the crutches.

Before Madison could answer Nick, she was interrupted when Vida, Xander, and Chip busted into the store from the back room. "What's up?" The yellow ranger asked, clearly worried.

"Nothing." Madison waved off. "What are you all doing here?"

"What happened?" Vida cut in; also noticing the crutches. Madison rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

"I'm fine. Just a little injury, everything is being taken care of." The blue ranger soothed. Her sister and the others still looked concerned, but trusted the blue ranger not to inquire anymore. If she said she was okay, she was.

"To answer your question, we couldn't enjoy ourselves, especially with that latest news report about an army of lava lizards and armored iguana people somewhere in the rainforest." Xander explained.

"Yeah." Her twin agreed, hugging her sister tightly.

The red ranger couldn't hold his curiosity any longer. "Uh, who was that?" He asked, pointing to where Cole stood a couple of minutes ago.

The others rolled their eyes. "Cole, he's a good friend. Like an older brother." She smiled. She didn't even care that everyone was around; she kissed Nick; breaking free after Xander clear is throat for a second time. "You have nothing to worry." She said, half hugging Nick, half supporting her self on him.

Nick picked up on the unstable amount of support on him and looked down. "Are you sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"But –"

"I am." She said firmly, putting her finger to his lips. Nick and Xander became Madison's crutches as they helped her to a sofa. The Aussie got up to order pizza with Chip in tow to make sure that the Rock Porium manager ordered his favorite chicken, marshmallow, and chocolate sauce pie, while Vida went to get a pillow for her twin to prop her foot on, which left Nick and Madison alone.

It was silent a few second before Nick broke it. "Here, you probably want this back." He said pulling out the necklace.

The mermaid placed a hand on his, stopping him. "Keep it. I don't think I need it." She smiled.

The red ranger looked confuse then nodded, putting it back under his shirt. Madison snuggled closer, "That spell, Nick . . ."

"Yeah." He said looking down at her.

"It's really powerful."

He smiled at first, but then scrunched up his face thinking about the peculiar tone used. She sounded **almost **fearful of her own spell.

"Hey you did the right thing. Bet it was awesome."

He could see out of the corner of his eye, the dirty look she shot him. "I know. It's just . . . intimidating . . . all that power."

"You're a kind person. It wouldn't have worked if it you hadn't done it right. And you were ready." His words bringing her some comfort.

Just then Vida, Xander, and Chip returned. The sprite carefully placed the pillow on the small table in between the couches and chairs, easing her sister's foot on top. The pink ranger took a seat next to her sister, Chip taking the seat next to the pink ranger, as the green ranger sat across from them.

"Well, Maddie, tell us!" The archer eagerly cried out.

"Yeah, I got pizza on the way. We'll make a night of it." Xander encouraged.

"Come on sis." Vida pushed, while Nick just gently rubbed her arm, silently asking her the same.

The twin took a deep breath. "Alright, but this isn't the most cheery story, even if we did win." She warned before continuing.

The Rock Porium's lights were still on when Toby opened the shop the next morning to find the youths all sleeping in the small lounge area, empty pizza boxes and sodas strewn about.

**Conner's Apartment**

The drained red ranger was felt like a zombie. The soccer star threw his keys on the kitchen counter in his apartment.

Dragging his feet Conner flopped on his couch. Just as he was about to fall in a deep sleep the retro ranger heard the infamous beeping of his answer machine, notifying him that someone left a message for him.

He wanted to ignore it, but he knew he couldn't, no matter how tired he was. The Jurassic ranger rolled off the couch and made his way over to his answer machine. Pressing the play button he listened, "Hey Conner, its Dr. O. Call me as soon as you get back from helping the Overdrive rangers. I want to hear all about it – for data purposes, of course, and – and to catch up. Hope everything went well. Call me."

If he wasn't so sore, Conner would have smashed the little black box from hell. "I'm not call'n you, Dr. O." He half groaned, half whined. "Crazy, insane . . ." He grumbled. Already up, the red dino ranger decided it was worth the extra energy to sleep in his king sized bed, even if it didn't compare to the Hartford's. His bed was far more comfy than the couch.

Five minutes later, the often flirty, charming, and smooth soccer star was snoring loudly on top of his comforter, still in his clothes.

**Ninja Storm Apatment**

The yellow wind ninja groaned with every step taken. Now, more than ever, the motocross racer wished his apartment complex had an elevator. Dustin gripped the railing tightly and heaved himself up the last few steps.

He sifted for his keys in his pocket. When he heard the familiar jingle, he pulled them out and looked for the one that opened the door. No noise had been heard, so it was safe to assume everyone was out. He, Hunter, Cam, and Shane lived together. At first it was Shane and him, but then Cam needed space from Sensei Wannabe and Hunter couldn't take living with Blake after Tori moved in, now it was four dudes sharing a two bedroom apartment. Although, it didn't bother Dustin, he liked having his friends around.

The yellow ranger opened the door slowly, surprised to see the blue wind ninja sitting on the sofa.

Tori turned around, leaping over the couch to tend to her long time friend. "What happened?" She demanded, checking out his bandages and sling.

"I'm fine."

"Dustin!"

"Seriously Tor, I'm fine. Mr. Hartford said he'd take care of any medical needs."

The surfer pressed her lips together before letting the subject drop. "Fine." She walked with him to the couch.

"Marah's going to freak." She said flatly. Dustin looked around, noticing that the apartment **was** completely empty aside for them. Then again, why was Tori here? Where was everybody? As if reading his thoughts, the blue ninja master answered. "Marah is with Kapri getting her nails done. Hunter is overseeing his students for testing, along with Cam and sensei, some special night training. And Blake and Shane went to get some food for the football game tonight. Sorry, but we all thought you'd call first, or we'd all be here."

"No big." The motocross racer was silent for a minute. "Hey Tori, when you helped the Overdrive Rangers was there ever a time you questioned if you would win?"

The surfer stared at the hard wood floor, a pensive look on her face. "No. I guess because I always assumed we would win. I mean it's like riding a bike, unless something out of the ordinary happens you don't fall off. And an evil guy wanting to destroy Earth is nothing out of the ordinary for me . . . us." She looked up at Dustin with concern, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It had finally sunk in how real the past week or so had been for the ninja master. Had it always been? Why was he just realizing it now? Maybe it was because he never was in such a battle. "Yeah, wish I could say the same."

"What do you mean?" Worry filling her question.

"Tor, there was a time I wasn't so sure, and it wasn't faith or hope that forced me to continue, but sensei's teachings. At one point I was sure I was going to die."

Tori didn't know what to say, so she gave him a hug. That was until the low growling sound of the yellow ranger's stomach ruined the moment. "Hungry?" She laughed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Starving." He answered, rubbing his stomach.

"Well, let's see what's here until the guys get back." Dustin smiled gratefully as he watched her saunter into the kitchen, pulling out chips, pretzels, and popcorn. It wasn't anything of substance, but it would do.

**Cole's Place**

It was early in the morning when the limo finally pulled up to his house in Turtle Grove. The Wild Force ranger tried to tip the driver, but was declined. The driver told Cole that Mr. Hartford had generously tipped him in advance.

The red ranger nodded. He was bursting with joy, even if he could not physically show it. Gingerly he turned the doorknob, peering in first before completely entering. The house was dark, but not quiet like he had predicted.

Concerned and worried an intruder was in his house, Cole snuck silently around the house into the living room where he heard breathing.

When the Blazing Lion entered he breathed a sigh of relief until a new worry seized him.

Why were Taylor and Eric sleeping on his couches? If one of them, most likely Eric, were sleeping on his couch it would make sense. Obviously, the couple had gotten into a fight and Taylor kicked him out for the night, but both of them were here.

Soundlessly, Cole crept up to the Soaring Eagle and nudged her.

Taylor bolted up prepared to kill. Cole fell back startled by her quick precision to throw a punch, accurately, seconds after being woken up.

When the air force lieutenant realized he wasn't a burglar she retracted her fist. "Cole?"

"Hey." He greeted nervously. "Taylor, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just that with you gone to help the Overdrive rangers, Alyssa has been constantly worried. All that worry and stress about what you were doing couldn't possibly be good for the baby. So, Jen and I decided to alternate every few days to keep an eye on her. She was **really** worried, Cole." Taylor paused as if contemplating whether to vocalize something that had been nagging her. "Wes and Eric, both think your choice to help the rangers was the right one, but, I – I can't say that Jen and I feel the same. What if something happened to you Cole? Alyssa was beside herself this entire time. I don't know what she'd do if something happened to you. You're supposed to be retired, Cole."

The red ranger could see the point she was making, but he had calculated that factor when he decided to help. "I know. But, the Sentinel Knight said he chose each ranger for a specific reason. If I didn't go, then his plan would be foiled. They might not have won and then what? I'm not saying I was the reason they won, but there was a reason I was there. My job as a ranger is to protect the world, as a father it's to protect my family. If I didn't go, if they didn't win, then Moltor might have won. I didn't want – I don't want Moltor or any evil being near my family. I had to go." He said adamantly.

The blonde nodded. Cole was about to go upstairs, but one more question was haunting him.

"Taylor."

"Hm."

"Why aren't you and Eric sleeping in the guest bed room?"

"Because Rex took the bed and you know Rex, that hundred and fifty pound drool monster doesn't move for anything. I told Eric not to bring the dog, but the girls batted their eyes and Mr. Mush-pot melted instantly." She scoffed. "The girls are sleeping in Kyte's room by the way."

Cole chuckled softly. "Okay."

The Blazing Lion slowly slid into his bed room. Alyssa was curled up on her side of the bed. She looked as if she cried herself to sleep. No doubt she had watched the most recent news report of the attack in the rainforest. It was a brutal battle. Cole knew first hand just how ugly the fight had been.

He squatted level with the sleeping Noble Tiger and gently woke her. "Cole." She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're home."

Cole hugged her tightly as if he hadn't seen her in years; taking in the smell of her hair, the cool feel of the tears that grazed his check from her eyes, the softness of her skin caressing his.

Cole slipped into bed and held Alyssa, and kissed her on the forehead. "Is that all I get after you being away for – forever! Off saving the world!" She half sobbed, half laughed.

The Wild Force ranger chuckled, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He then kissed her lovingly on the lips. Alyssa settled herself next to him. "Cole," She said sleepily. "What were they like?"

The red ranger smiled from ear to ear, happy to be home again. "Well, things have definitely changed since we were rangers." He began. "I met the pink ranger and talked to her for a little. She reminds me of you. Smart, funny, pretty, but I think she's taken." He smirked, winking at her. Cole wasn't too surprised to see his wife fast asleep. Minutes later, the house was quiet again.

That morning would be a whole other story, though.

**Dax's Bed Room**

The blue ranger propped himself up on one elbow as he read aloud from his manuscript.

"Dax, are you sure you shouldn't be resting." Ronny asked caringly.

Dax smiled a genuine smile, causing the yellow ranger to smile back. It might have been premature to think it, but Ronny believed that they would get past it and be friends again.

Will shook his head; the actor had ordered food three times, only taking a bite or two, each time. When the former spy asked about the blue ranger's peculiar behavior, Mr. Hartford said Dax would feel that way for a couple of days until his hunger need reset itself. Since he hadn't physically eaten for so long, his body desired to satisfy itself, even though he had been getting all his nutrition through I.V.

"Come on. Stop worrying. Now from, 'Not now Lee! We need to get out of here.'"

Ronny and Will shared a look, before complying with Dax's request.

**Command Center**

Mack came down the last step making his presence known. Rose momentarily stopped what she was doing, but didn't look up to acknowledge the visitor.

The red ranger swallowed loudly before approaching the mensa genius. He was standing across from her, fiddling with weapon pieces on the table in between them.

"Uh . . . what ya do'in?" The android asked, thinking of nothing better to say.

"I'm upgrading the weapons." She said curtly. He wasn't sure if she was short with him because she was still angry or because she was trying to work, or both. Rose never liked being interrupted before; either way, he probably should leave.

"Flurious is going to be twice as tough. I have a gut feeling." She added, as if he had asked a question.

"Uh-huh." Mack responded. _'She clearly doesn't want me here.'_ The android rolled his eyes at his own foolishness. _'It was a stupid idea coming down here.'_

The young Hartford put down the piece of whatever he was holding down and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Hand me that." The pink ranger told the Overdrive leader.

Mack hadn't been paying attention, off in his own world, so he was forced to ask what piece.

"That one." She pointed. Mack picked up the piece he had just placed back on the table and handed it to her. Their eyes met for a brief second. The android noted that the pink ranger didn't look mad, but she didn't look happy either. But, for Mack, whatever it was; was okay with him.

The red ranger waited a few moments before concluding that their "talk" was over.

"Hand me that other piece." Mack did as instructed. He wasn't sure if it was coincidence that she called him back to do something each time he was about to leave, or if she just was messing with him. _'Does she want me to stay after all?' _Mack pondered, scratching the back of his head.

Taking a risk of crossing a line, the red ranger walked around the table next to the child prodigy, their elbows nearly grazing each other. He waited for her to tell him to "take a hike", but Rose just continue what she was doing.

The two rangers didn't talk, except when the pink ranger needed something out of her reach, and when Mack couldn't restrain his curiosity and had to ask a question.

It was quiet otherwise. The duo worked silently 'til late in the night.

The Overdrive rangers had won the battle against each other. They had made new friends and were reminded that they weren't alone in the fight against evil. They beat Moltor, leaving only one villain left. And maybe they would also bring harmony not only back to the world, but themselves.

~ End Chapter 16


	17. Epilogue

January 17, 2009

Epilogue: The Final Mission

**Year 2028**

Syd stepped out of the time portal cautiously. Everything seemed to be the same. At least she was at S.P.D. Even so, it was hard to judge with no one around. The pink ranger heard the doors hiss open behind her. She whirled around; Sky stopped short, dropping the stack of papers he had been carrying.

"Syd! You're back!" He rushed up to her, picking her up and twirling her around.

When he set her back down, she immediately took a few steps back. "Oh no, I changed the future."

"Hey Sky, how come I didn't get that type of greeting when I got back?" The S.P.D. red ranger joked.

"I think you dropped these?" Z laughed softly, as to not be disrespectful.

Commander Tate cleared his throat, straightened out his jacket, and took back the stack of papers. "Um, nice to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me." He said in an authoritative voice, walking out of the Command Deck, face red from embarassment.

"Wait, so I didn't . . ." The pink ranger trailed off.

When the sliding doors closed, the trio burst out laughing.

The doors slid open once more to reveal one of the nurses from the Med Wing. "Miss Drew, Dr. Felix wants to see you."

"How come?"

"Oh, don't worry Syd. It's routine to have a physical done after such an extensive period of time travel."

The pink ranger nodded and followed the physician's assistant out.

**Data Archives Chamber**

It was rounding midnight and Syd was still debating whether or not to press the enter key. The white spacer blinked every other second; taunting her.

The entrance of Bridge startled the petite officer. "What – what are you doing down here?"

"Looking for you? I went to say goodnight to you both and Z said you had been missing since you got the all clear from the doctor."

"Oh."

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" Bridge had moseyed over to the actress to get a better look. It didn't take him long to piece together why she had disappeared.

"You're looking up the Overdrive records." He said flatly. "You know that's against protocol, right? The ranger files are classified."

Syd sighed, "I know. That's why I've been gone so long. I've been debating with myself if I should do it or not." She looked away from her leading officer, a shamed that she had been caught and that she had even considered breaking the rules for selfish reasons.

"Hmm. That's quite the dilemma. And without direct orders this constitutes a misdemeanor. You could get written up for this . . . and I'd have to be the one to write the citation."

"I know."

"Why do it then?"

"Because. I never got to see if the Overdrive rangers patched things up." The normally upbeat blonde exasperated.

"Uh-huh."

Syd watched Bridge pace back and forth, wearing his traditional pensive look.

"Well, since you didn't actually enter the archives, then you didn't technically break any rules. So, I think a warning would suffice. And, I don't have to write anything up for a warning . . . or tell anyone." He deliberated out loud, flashing a mischievous smile.

"Thanks, Bridge." The petite officer hopped off the chair and followed the red ranger out of the room.

**Months Later, Old Abandoned Warehouse **

"Okay, Syd, you will enter topside and rescue the captured scientist. Bridge, Z, and I will charge the front. Sophie will flank the left side, while James will handle the right. This will leave Samantha and Rick with the back. Remember, our job is to get in and get out. We are not looking to take out this gang. Our objective is strictly a search and rescue. She is an S.P.D. scientist, very valued. Got it?" By the looks of the anxious new recruits, Commander Tate repeated, "This is not a sting. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison.

"Syd," The shadow ranger called. "The scientist goes by the name of Rose."

It was like someone had dropped ice cubes down her back. A mixture of shock and fear gripped tightly at her whole being. Since they were already suited up, Sky didn't notice the frightened expression on the pink ranger's face, giving the go ahead to everyone.

She knew that a top S.P.D scientist had been captured to be exchanged for a recently sentenced, dangerous alien mob boss, along with a nice money ransom, but was unaware that the scientist captured was Rose. The same Rose she just saved months ago, she was saving again. It had to be. Was it fate?

It took the pink ranger the uproar of a surprised group of mob lackeys and the ricocheting sound of bullets zipping through rusted metal to wake her from where ever her mind had drifted off to.

All the petite ranger could hear was her heart beat as she zip-lined up the roof; already morphed into S.W.A.T. mode. Using her heat sensors in her helmet, she attempted to locate the missing scientist. Syd could see Sky, Bridge, and Z fighting below her. Sophie was preoccupied with some thugs as were James, Rick, and Samantha. The kidnappers were prepared and had anticipated them coming. They just didn't know when. With the others busy, it was all up to her to save the veteran ranger.

Syd heard shots fired, the infamous whizzing sound of a bullet blowing past her ear. _'Damn. I've been discovered.'_ She took cover behind an old heating unit. The officer hadn't found the hostage, and was certain the kidnappers were probably making their way to Rose to move her to another location, or worse, kill her since they hadn't been returned their boss and given the ransom.

Aside from the three aliens on the roof coaxing her to come out, was the sound of leather rubbing against itself as the pink ranger made two fists. _'No. I won't let anything happen to her. Now it's personal.'_

The New Tech City officer bolted around from her hiding spot and recklessly shot one round after another, taking the trio out in seconds. Not stopping to check their status she kicked open the door leading to the lower levels. The rusted hinges snapped from the force, the door crashing to the floor echoed through the building.

Syd gritted her teeth, taking a sharp breath at the sound. _'So much for sneaking in.'_

It was eerily quiet; her feet pitter-pattering down the steps her only company.

Left. Right. No one. This was not good.

She tried again with the heat sensors.

Yes!! A sole body was shown in a room 500 feet away. The pink ranger panicked as two figures came into view, headed toward that lone person. The only way Syd could tell the two thugs had guns was because the weapons were still hot from being recently used, showing up on the sensors. They were going to kill her. What was Rose to them, but leverage gone to waste anyway?

Careful not to make a sound, she charged her gun. Hoping, praying she timed this right. Set to kill, the blaster should be charged enough for the bullets to penetrate the two walls and still have enough momentum to kill the two kidnappers.

Syd pulled the trigger letting off two rounds. It seemed like time slowed as she heard the ping of the bullets go through the first wall then the second. With baited breath she waited and watched the two aliens fall. When neither moved after a few seconds she darted into the room.

There was Rose, mouth gagged, bandana over her eyes, hands and feet tied, sitting helpless in an old, rickety wood chair. The pink ranger could hear the mensa genius' muffled screams, whether in fear or for help, or maybe, both, Syd felt even more compelled to free her friend and return her to S.P.D where it was safe.

She gingerly pulled down the bandana from the Overdrive ranger's eyes, "Hi Rose, I'm from S.P.D. and I'm here to get you out of here."

**Hours Later**

"What do you mean I can't seem my wife?" Seethed a gentleman in his early forties.

"Do you know who we are?" Barked a blonde woman.

"I can't let you in. No one is allowed in to see the patient." Rick gasped as he looked down at the retired red Overdrive ranger and his teammates. The rookie ranger could feel the tips of his spiked hair graze the hall ceiling.

"Mr. Hartford – Mack, uh, can you put our green ranger down? We just initiated him in as a ranger and it'd a shame to have him admitted to the med unit for wounds sustained by a civilian."

Mack roughly placed the intimidated green ranger back down.

"Bridge! He's says we can't get in." The veteran ranger declared. Rick, who was notoriously known for being macho type of guy, pressed himself against the wall, inching away from the very pissed off archeologist.

"Obviously, Rick doesn't realize that you are the husband and friends of Mrs. Hartford, and are allowed access, especially since you were all at one time power rangers. My apologies. This way." Bridge led the group to Rose's room, turning back to shoot Rick a look of warning.

Before they could enter the victim's room Syd came skipping out.

"Oh, Mack this is Sydney Drew, she's the one that rescued Rose." The current red ranger introduced.

The pink ranger halted, her eyes wide, frozen. Syd neglected to inform anyone that she didn't erased any of the rangers' memories. How would they react? Would she be found out?

"We've . . ." Syd frantically shook her head while Bridge had his back turned to her, listening to Mack. Catching on, the red ranger fumbled. "We've – we have . . ."

"So much to thank you for." Will covered.

"Yes – yes, we couldn't have been able to once again see Rose . . . again." Tyzonn assisted, sort of, receiving a 'huh' look from the retired black ranger. The Mercurian shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I know you." Dax spoke suddenly. Before the others could clamp his mouth the famous director finished. "I casted you in one of movies. You were great! Think'n about going back to acting anytime soon?"

Syd, along with the others exhaled as the retired blue ranger expressed a quizzical look, wondering why he was being glared at by his friends.

"I remember, but no thank you." The pink laughed nervously. "It's nice to meet you all." She added with a child like smile.

After exchanging hellos, the rangers shuffled past and visited the safe pink Overdrive ranger.

Syd watched Mack kiss and hug Rose. Ronny almost tackled her to the floor. Vella hugged Rose next, followed by Dax's wife, each giving gentler hugs. Will hugged Rose, saying a few words after, double checking real quickly for injuries. Dax and Tyzonn each giving the petite scientist exuberant hugs as well.

Syd smiled thinking about how happy their kids would be, hugging their mother, her nieces and nephews. It touched the actress's heart to know that they had recovered from what happened.

"Seems things worked out just fine." The red S.P.D. ranger whispered to his pink counterpart.

"Yeah." She answered softly. _'And they survived . . . they __**all **__survived.'_ Mused a very happy pink ranger. Bridge jerked his head to one side, indicating the Overdrive team should be left alone. Syd bobbed her head in agreement, following her eccentric partner to the dining hall.

The horror of what happened just months ago – decades for some, the **Terror of the Tri-Dragon Key** was over.

~End Terror of the Tri-Dragon Key

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone. Your reviews were very motivating, fun, and awesome to read. I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I hope you all enjoyed the story, my first and favorite multi-chapter story. I'm so sad it's over. Well, that's how it goes. I put up some new stories I'm working on in my profile, along with the ones I've submitted. Your welcome to send me a message if you have questions, or just curious about it, whatever. Oh, and a new pole is up. So please vote. Thanks again. **


End file.
